Insanity is like an addiction
by perfectly insane 677
Summary: Pinkamena is far more than what she appears to be, more than she even knows. She's haunted by the spirits of the past, some not even from her dimension. This is the story of Pinkamena Diane Pie, who she was, and who she'll become.
1. Prologue

/-/  
/ The Prologue./ Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

No more smiles.  
Pinkie Pie awoke in a sweat, her pupil's dialated as she awoke from a nightmare, the same one she had been reliving every night, despite how much she hated it. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't having these nightmares, so she doesn't think about it, she doesn't talk to anypony about it, but she can't avoid them when it comes nighttime, but they were just nightmares right? Pinkie kicked off her sweat drenched covers and ran towards her bathroom, she had left the door open the previous night because she knew this was going to happen, it's been happening every night for months, why would it stop now? As soon as she ran in, she put her head in the sink ready to get it over with, but this time was different.

During the normal rush of getting to the bathroom, before she had an 'incident' like the first time it had happened, she didn't notice that she didn't have the urge to spew the contents of her stomach out of her muzzle like usual. She didn't have to puke, after the horrible things she experienced nightly, the horrible unspeakable things that happen in those nightmares make her disgusted, she always pukes when she wakes up, but now she wasn't. Had she gotten used to it? Did these dreams no longer bother her? Or maybe it was because she didn't eat anything last night knowing she would have most likely just thrown it back up, but what if it was the former?

She wasn't entirely sure how that made her feel, could it be considered good to get used to dreams like that? No normal pony would think that's a good thing, then again Pinkie isn't a normal pony. As she got up to try to get through another night of gore, horror and sweat, she looked in the mirror on her way out expecting to see her usual bad state of being covered in sweat and tears with dark circles under her eyes.

She was smart enough to put makeup over them, she didn't want to talk about her sleep problems, so it would be best not to attract attention to any aftereffects. This time was different though, while she wasn't in the bad state she thought she would be or at least what the mirror showed, what she saw was definitely not pleasant.

She still looked the same physically, but visually was a whole different story. Her color's were dimmer and less joyful, even when Pinkie is at her worst her colors never change, well except for the party, but that's not important. Her cutie mark didn't look like it usually did, honestly she would have preferred not having one then having a cutie mark as depressing as this. It still had the three balloons on it, but the colors looked like someone took it off, let it gather dust and waited for it to dim for years, and put it back on, it wasn't just the colors that changed either. Her hair was straight and silky like seaweed, but pink and pretty and wavy.

Pinkie would have thought it looked attractive if it wasn't for her facial features, and yes Pinkie was a filly fooler, she had been ever since she realized she was in love with a certain rainbow Pegasus. Her eye's were horrifyingly unnatural, her pupil's were dilated as if she was scared, but she could tell this wasn't the look of fear, but it may have intended to put some in others. Her pupils weren't the same color, it was dark red, and her sclera itself was as black as Luna's cutie mark, which looked strangely like someone spilled black paint on her flank and painted a crescent moon in the middle, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the smile. Pinkie knew smiles and this wasn't a happy one, This smile was full of insanity and bloodlust, and it was directed towards her.

No more parties.

Pinkamena got on the train with Twilight and the small group of guards, that according to Twilight they're were just sent for an escort group. They were trotting down the train cart looking for a spot to sit in for the train ride, which wasn't very hard because there wasn't a lot of ponies on the train today, there were about four or five on the train, and all of them were in seats, but the few that weren't simply moved out of their way. Well, not them specifically, more like the guards with them. As Pinkie sat down in the nearest empty seat, Twilight tried to sit beside her, but was stopped by one of the guards.  
" Princess's orders, Mrs. Sparkle you're to sit opposite of Mrs. Pie, while two of us sit on each side of you, it's orders and protocol." The guard said loudly, his voice commanding, but gentle.

Twilight sighed at this, but understood that they were simply doing their jobs. She didn't notice that when the guards were stating how they were going to sit, the mare in question had furrowed her brows and whispered " control freaks" under her breath, but since it was so quiet, it went unnoticed. The second Twilight sat down, the guards had sat down on both sides of her, doing the same to her 'friend' across from her. The train then started a few seconds later, and that's when the awkward silence started.

The silence had lasted a good hour or so, Canterlot was about two hours away. Twilight understood why the guards were quiet, it's how they're trained, not to speak unless spoken to by a princess or someone of high authority, also not to repeat any heard conversations, whether it be battle plans, or civilians talking about their day at the store.

They're not allowed to talk about these conversations unless Celestia or another princess gives them permission or ask themselves. Twilight knows this because she asked her during her youth because she had the thought that one day she might become an Alicorn princess herself , and that she would have her own personnel guards, it was a stupid thought. No matter how much any pony works they can't become an Alicorn, it's simply unethical. Pinkie may not know about the guard rule and that's why she's remaining quiet, knowing what she may say or ask could potentially be used against her.  
" You know Pinkie, the guards are trained not to repeat any thing we may say here unless a princess ask them to, and no matter how angry any of them may be, she would never invade another ponies privacy. So go ahead and bombard me with the questions I know you want to ask, and I can guarantee that Celestia or any of the rest won't hear a single word of it." The lavender mare said with such confidence and bravery, that after that she thought to herself, 'Maybe I really would be a good princess, I mean who says you have to be an Alicorn to be a princess?'

Pinkie's ears seemed to perk up at this, but then retracted when her eyes met Twilight's, almost like she realized something. When her eye's looked directly into the now confused and slightly scared mare, she knew this wasn't the same pony that Twilight had met when she first came to Ponyville, but it was one she had met before, one she hoped she would never see again.  
" How can I believe you? For all I know this could be a ploy and you made up that rule just to get me to say something you could use against me, you're a teacher's pet after all. You're also the only one who gets any letters from dear old Celestia, and you both could have come up with this idea. Besides even IF the guard rule is real, how do I know you won't just tell the princess yourself what we talked about? I mean, you're certainly not a guard, so you're not restricted to the rule, you could easily pull it off." Pinkamena said slowly, her voice both suspicious and cocky.

Twilight was hurt at this accusation, but she was also a little surprised. She never would have considered the possibility that Pinkie would have thought of something like this, not that she thought that the ex-party planner was stupid or anything. Just that she wasn't that clever or cunning. It was so unlike Pinkie, crafty, emotionless, aggressive, and so lacking of joy. While Twilight knew some ponies would think these would be good traits to have she did not, they were just so unlike Pinkie, so alien, and Twilight didn't like it one bit. It was at this point that Twilight noticed not just the emotional changes, but physical changes also.

It's true Twilight had noticed she had gotten a mane cut and her hair was straight now, and that her colors were dimmer. Pinkie didn't leave Sugarcube Corner often, so the only times she ever really saw her was when Equestria was in danger. So she was too preoccupied to pay attention to her until this point. Her hair was straight and silky, while it looked good on her, it just simply didn't suit someone like Pinkie. Her colors were dark and lifeless and so unhappy, it wasn't the colors of a pony who spends every waking moment making others smile.

Her eyes were the worst though, they were the eyes of somepony who has lived a life of pain and misery, who has never experienced a shred of joy or happiness in their life, somepony who has never given a smile that wasn't fake. This wasn't Pinkie, there was no way the stranger sitting in front of her was the Element of Laughter. Twilight knew why her mentor wanted to talk to Pinkie now, it's because there was something seriously wrong with her friend.  
" WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU PINKIE!? What happened to the pony that would spend all of her free time planning parties and making other ponies laugh? What happened to the pony who never didn't have a smile on her face and her eyes were always so full of life and joy, ever since you're birthday party you've been different lately, you haven't thrown a single party since then, and the only times we've done ANYTHING together is when changelings attacked Canterlot or when Sombra came back." Twilight nearly yelled, letting out all the frustration and anger out in her voice.

Twilight didn't notice it, but Pinkie had flinched when she mentioned the dark tyrant, but she continued with her lecture/rant.  
" So tell me Pinkie, what could have happened after that party that could have turned you into such a emotionless, cold pony that used to be my friend!?" She said more quietly than before, her voice full of sadness and worry.

Twilight's near screaming attracted the attention of a few nearby passengers, but they knew better than to intervene in an argument between two mares, especially if said mares were surrounded by Canterlot guards. Said guards didn't seem effected by this unexpected outburst, they had kept the same stoic faces they had when they first came onto the train.

" You done?" Pinkie had replied after waiting for the current redder than usual Lavender mare to calm down, looking completely unfazed from Twilight's obvious attempt at breaking down her nearly impenetrable mental barriers.

Twilight simply just nodded in response, knowing that if she talked she would just have another outburst.

" Good, now to answer your question I-" Before Pinkie could respond to Twilight's verbal assault, the train came to a sudden stop, and the conductor started talking through the speakers.  
" All passengers who wish to go to Canterlot please go to the sliding doors, we have reached our destination." The conductor said quickly, nervous because of The Royal Guard members on the train.

As soon as the speaker was turned off, both group of guards got up and stood in front of the two previously arguing mares, the one who told Twilight where to sit, presumably their squadron leader, began to speak.

" The princess told us to escort both of you safely to the castle, so please come with us and don't resist." The guard said to Twilight, making she understood what to do, as a situation like this isn't very common.

Pinkie was the first to get up and go to one of the two free spaces in the middle of the guards, the other obviously reserved for Twilight. Before she could get up though, Pinkie looked at Twilight with the same lifeless eyes she had before, and spoke with the same emotionless voice.

" Come on Twilight, you're about to get you're answers, and find out who Pinkamena Diane Pie really is, and what turned me into this emotionless mare you think I am." Pinkamena said sadistically, cockiness oozing from her voice. At that Twilight had gotten up and got in the other spot beside Pinkie without a word, then the guards began to move in sync towards the exit of the train straight towards the castle, with Pinkamena feeling bored and Twilight full of curiosity and worry, but she will soon find out that some questions are better of left unanswered.

No more joy.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE!?" Five voices screamed in the room, all different, but filled with the same emotion.

The five other ponies, excluding Pinkamena and Princess Celestia, shouted in unison with their voices full of shock sounding almost exactly alike, well except for Applejack's accent and Fluttershy's usually quite voice wasn't very loud. Most likely because Fluttershy doesn't scream often. While Pinkamena seemed unsurprised at the news that one of the most powerful enemies that they have fought not only survived their efforts, but had also made a full recovery and wants to go for round two.

It wasn't that she didn't fear Sombra, while that was true, it was more that while she didn't want to admit that she's started to believe the voice, it was starting to make sense. The voice has told her things that have made her think and put things into a different perspective, but now that the voice has proved that it's not just making stuff up, and everything it's been saying is the truth.

" We destroyed him, his entire body was torn apart by magic and spread out across the land, not even somepony as powerful as him could have survived that!" Twilight shouted angrily at her mentor, one of the few times she ever done so.

Either Twilight was too angry to think straight, or she wasn't as smart as she thought. There wasn't enough information about King Sombra, his abilities, or the Crystal Empire to presume what he was capable of withstanding before death. Pinkamena had a theory or two about how Sombra had survived the magic, she just wasn't sure whether to tell her theory or not, her and Celestia weren't on best terms at the moment from before.. So she decided just to wait patiently and quietly for things to play out and decide whether or not to get involved, she had a lot going on personally at the time so she should put a lot of thought into this.

" I'm not entirely sure how or why he is still alive my little ponies, but we are having some of the smartest investigating the matter as we speak, but the problem at hand is that he is back, and with allies. Luna and I aren't sure how long he's been back, but we have confirmed he has made an alliance with Chrysalis and now has control over an army of changelings. So that is why we have asked you and your 'friends' to help us either buy time or investigate Sombra. Both are equally important because without knowing how he came back and how to prevent it, he will no doubt keep coming back, we need as much help and time as we can get." Celestia said calmly, as she looked down at all the ponies in the room, except for one. No pony but her noticed it, but when Celestia said friends she shot a glance towards Pinkamena, almost as if saying ' You're not good enough to be called a friend of my student.' There was an awkward silence in the room for a little while as the five only real friends in the room considered basically being asked to either go to war or help the eggheads, It was obvious which choice some of them were going to choose.

" Hay yeah we're going to help! we've kicked both of their butts before and we'd be more than happy to do it again!" Rainbow said triumphantly, as if she had already won the battle.

There goes Dash talking for everypony else. It almost made her smile at how bouncy and joyful she was, then it made her sad because she used to be that way. It made her think that she didn't deserve to love somepony like Rainbow, but she realized that a long time ago and got over it, right? After all she was an Earth pony and Rainbow was a Pegasus, plus she didn't even know if Dash was a filly fooler or not.  
Besides, even if she was, if Dash at some point in time had feelings for her, it was for the old Pinkie, not whatever she was now. Whenever Pinkie had realized this she tried her hardest to ignore her emotions, but she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the sight of her.

" Or you know we could just...not, maybe?" Fluttershy said quietly, not wanting any part of any kind of violence.

Fluttershy tried to avoid as much confrontation as possible, even though she helped fight the changelings, then again she didn't have much choice.

" Darling! Whatever are you talking about? Of course we have to help! We don't want someone as ghastly as that tyrant to ruin the beautiful city of Canterlot! That would ruin my sales!" Rarity said half serious, hoping to cheer up her shy Pegasus friend.

Of course Rarity would focus on sales.

" What in tarnatin are ya'll talking about!? We've got to help the Princess! Equestria needs us girls!" AJ said like the Element of Honesty that she was, not getting that they were just joking to lighten the mood.

" Of course we'll help Princess! It's our jobs as the Elements of Harmony to help protect Equestria! We'll help any way we can." Twilight said happily, the anger from earlier now subsided from the calmness of her mentor's voice, making her more trusting.

After hearing that Pinkamena started to think to herself again.

* Jerks, they're acting like I'm not even here, They're probably ignoring me, or maybe I'm so quiet now they forgot I was here, probably a mixture of both, now I know how Fluttershy feels.* Pinkamena thought to herself, really hoping Celestia couldn't read minds.

After hearing that all of them wanted to help willingly even though they knew they could be risking they're lives, Celestia couldn't help but smile.

" Thank you my little ponies, but your efforts would be for neigh if we don't know how to defeat the enemies in front of us, so before we begin to battle, we need to do some research." Celestia said happily, glad all the Elements of Harmony were such good and loyal ponies. Well, almost all of them.

As soon as the words 'research' left her mouth, the sound of a pegasus grunting filled the room.

" So please tell me, since you're the only ponies who have fought with King Sombra and survived, do you have any idea how he may have come back?" Celestia continued calmly, hoping her pupils could give answers to a few questions.

After that question, the entire room became silent, with the entire group becoming lost in their minds to any hints of their battle of how Sombra could have survived that, except for Pinkamena, she already had thought about this long before the news.

" Well it could be a lot of different things." Pinkamena said quietly, no emotion in her voice.

For the first time through the entire meeting, the Element of Laughter finally decided to speak her mind, Celestia didn't seem to approve of this, but she didn't say anything. The others remained quiet too as she walked towards the solar princess while keeping eye contact.

" There are a lot of different factors we have to account for, but first we have to talk about his past more than the present. Where was Sombra and the Crystal Empire for the last millennium? How was he and his kingdom able to retain their physical feature's while they should long ago have died from old age? How was Sombra able to gain control of magic like that when that kind of knowledge has long been banned before his time? There's one lead, another is related to one of the questions I asked earlier. What if one of the forbidden magic he had learned was necromancy? If this is the case, then it would explain how both him and the entire empire had stayed alive for so long, because he just continually revives them or keep them young. Also, who's to say that Chrysalis is his only ally? He could have had an ally before hand, and say this was a zebra for example, the zebra could have used a potion that revives him and they're still working together and the zebra is their healer. Well that's all I have for now, sorry I was only able to come up with two leads but I didn't have a lot of time to think of anything else, if you could give me a little bit more time I could probably come up with a few more. Don't get me wrong! I still want to fight in the battle, I'd be more than happy to shed some blood for you, Princess. " Pinkamena continued, speaking with the voice of a scientist, a mad scientist.

The room was silent, as Pinkamena finished with a wide, sadistic smile.

No more laughter

Pinkie had just started crying, it was understandable considering what has just transpired. Twilight already knew beforehand that this was the most likely outcome, since Twilight already planned how she and the rest of her remaining friends planned to gently tell her that they couldn't be her friends anymore, in hindsight she probably should have realized that there really was no gentle way to do that. Beforehand, Twilight had spent the entirety of last night thinking about the possible outcomes since, she always overdoes things that she experiences for the first time, she though up a total of 7 outcomes, the one now was simply the most likely considering her personality type.

" Come on girls, let's leave her alone." Twilight said to the rest of the ponies in the room, no sadness or guilt in her voice.

Twilight said, with no hint as to what she was feeling at that moment. On the way out, they had started to talk about who could potentially be a replacement for the Element of Laughter. The day before, Twilight had done some research on the Elements, and learned that if something were to happen to one of them, then it was possible to replace the fallen Element. Most of them agreed that Ditzy Doo could be a good replacement because of her bubbly attitude, pun intended, and her ability to almost always be able to smile, despite her...unique mind.

" Well, it's settled then! let's go and tell her the n-" Twilight had started speaking, but was interrupted with a smashing sound and a yelp from Applejack.

Pinkie had hit her over the back of the head with one of the stools they previously had been sitting on, seeming to knock her out instantly, also breaking the stool. Before Twilight had the chance to use her magic to subdue her, Pinkamena had tackled her to the nearest wall, hitting her head on the wall. In those few seconds, Twilight had become too dazed to properly cast a spell, Pinkamena had put her teeth around Twilights horn and snapped it in half like a toothpick, ruining any chance of her casting any spells.

She didn't spit out the horn though, instead she had balanced the horn so she had a good grip on it. She looked into Twilight's eyes as she had a bigger smile on her face then Twilight had ever seen before, and this smile wasn't a happy one. She had raised her head higher, and if possible her smile got larger.

" Pinkie, please don't." Twilight looked up at her assaulter, with big, sad, pleading eyes.

This was Twilights last ditch effort to save her life, and to reach whatever part of the party pony that was still left in this monster in front of her that used to be her friend. Pinkamena seemed to flinch at this, but then her smile got even larger, stretching to the corners of her eyes, and her pupils dilating to pinpricks.

" Pinkie doesn't live here anymore." Pinkamena said as she looked into Twilight's eyes, enjoying every ounce of pain she was inflicting on her.

Her face came down at a high speed after those words left her mouth, the horn that used to make Twilight so happy is now penetrating her heart. In the few remaining seconds that Twilight had, she was looking into her killer's eyes, they had a look of such... satisfaction in them.

Family, family Is the most important thing in the world, or at least that's what I've been told. A lot of things that I am and have done are because of my family, so I'd say family is more like the most influential thing in the world, or at least my world. I grew up with a very wealthy family, I was very spoiled and loved, we were high in the political ladder and had a great reputation, sounds like a nice family right? Wrong.

Sure on the surface it seemed like I had the perfect life, but when it was just me and my family, it was very different. I had three siblings, two sisters and one brother. I was on ok terms with my sisters, despite them both being snobby selfish girls. Me and my brother were pretty good friends, we hung out and made jokes every now and again, but do to him being the heir to the family, I never got to see him that often. My dad, oh he was a piece of work. Not only did he blackmail, murder, bribe, and destroy his way to the top.  
He was the kind of dad who if you were bullied in school, he would kill the family of the poor being who was probably just wanting attention. He wasn't abusive or anything, no abuse would have been too good for him.

He was a greedy soul, not only did he have offspring that were intelligent and beautiful, he wanted soldiers. So he spent every free moment he had that wasn't using climbing the social ladder, making us fight him or each other or even doing physical challenges that something that young shouldn't have to do. He also wanted endurance, so he strapped us down and tortured us just barely enough not to kill us. I never knew my mother, not that she was dead or anything. It was just that he never allowed us to see her, I never knew what she was like or if she even loved us. My family were monsters, we grew up to think killing was nothing more than a hobby.

We took assassination contracts and even killed random civilians for sport. All of us were completely insane, we were just raised not to show it. Back then it seemed like my life was perfect and that there was nothing more I could have asked for, but now these days my main goal is to kill them all. They say when you're killing monsters not to become one yourself, but what if you're something worse than a monster? These are the type of creatures that would kill the people they love just so they could live a little longer, it takes one to know one right? Then I guess it takes an insane psychotic killer to kill her family who are and made her like this. We can't change, even if we could, we wouldn't want it any other way. After all, family knows best. 


	2. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 1: The Only Thing Worse Than Loneliness Is Betrayel. / Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Life is full of things, some good, some bad, but both are necessary. In my poor excuse of a life I've only believed in a few things, some of them I've learned, others have been burned into me. One of those things is a rule, more like a law. Nothing can exist without its opposite, love can't exist without hate, light can't exist without the dark, heroes can't exist without villians, and good can't exist without evil. I believe this law represents everything, but most of all it represents ponies.

Look at me for example, I'm an Element of Harmony, yet I have more evil in me than Nightmare Moon, the difference is I don't blame my demons on magic, just proves that the more innocent one appears the darker they truly are. There are also a few phrases I believe that this law has in common with, also one of the few things I believe in. The ones who are the shyest are the ones who have had to endure the most, the ones who work the hardest are the ones who have made the most mistakes, the ones who have focus on fashion are the ones who need the attention, the ones who always have the be on top are the ones who lived most of their life on the bottom, the ones who have the highest expectations are the ones who have the lowest standards, and finally my favorite, the ones who smile and laugh the most are the ones who have cried and suffered the most. This one represents me because I am the Element of Laughter, and I have most definitely suffered and cried all kinds of tears. I put on an act as a way to keep away suspicion.

As for the rest well, I'll let you decide. Now enough with the sentimental stuff, its time to tell you all a story. The story of who and what I am, how I got here, and why I am the way I am. The story of Pinkamena Diane Pie, or as my victims call me, the Angel of Insanity.

Friends. What are friends? Are they someone you say hi to on the street? Is it a sibling like a sister or brother? Is it someone you've known since you were a foal until you were a mare? Or could it be someone you've told all your secrets to and gone through many adventures with to strengthen your bond?

These are questions I've never found an answer to. I used to have ponies who once upon a time I believed were truly my friends, I found out the hard way they were not. Some ponies say loneliness is one of the worst negative feelings somepony could have, but I found something worse. What's worse you ask, than not having any friends to have good times with, to share your secrets and your pain with?

Being lied to, betrayed, used by the ponies you thought were your friends. The thing about being a loner is you don't have to worry about all the negative emotions of friends. You never have to worry or get angry at somepony else, or have the feeling of falling In love with a friend but you're too afraid to confess because you might just get rejected, but best of all you don't ever have to worry about being betrayed, and that's one of the few things worse than loneliness. I wish I had the pleasure of being a loner, then I never would've had to feel pain like this.

It had been another beautiful day in Ponyville, the birds were singing, the sun was shining thanks to Celestia, and Pinkie didn't have a lot to do today. It was one of the few times a year where there weren't a lot of parties today or a lot of chores or business. Yesterday was fun though, they had celebrated Gummy's birthday party and now she was going to invite all of her friends to the after party, before she could though she had to make sure she and the party was ready. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth like any normal day, but when she got to the mirror she had a thought, one she hadn't had in years and had no idea why it came up now. Two years, its been two years since Pinkie's last nightmare.

They started the day she had first seen the Sonic Rainboom, you would think something as beautiful as that wouldn't start such horrible things. They didn't stop until she had become the Element of Laughter, but that doesn't mean they still didn't haunt her. It was something she didn't want to think about, but when she was alone or it was time to sleep she couldn't avoid them then. That's partially the reason why Pinkie always throws parties for any random reason she can think of, she wanted to avoid thinking about it for as long as possible. It's also why she tends to avoid her family, if she were to see them again after the things she dreamed of doing to them...

" Ow!" Pinkamena said sharply, but tried to make it quiet so she wouldn't wake the Cakes.

Gummy had bitten, well, more like gummed her right hoof, she had gasped more out of surprise than actual pain, he didn't have any teeth after all, and she was pretty deep in thought so she wasn't expecting Gummy to do that. It was almost like he was trying to say," Don't focus on the past! focus on the now!" Or maybe he was just hungry. Pinkie then continued to do her daily hygienic routine, she brushed both her teeth and mane while running the bath, most likely due to the help of a certain toothless alligator, she was able to keep the thoughts from earlier in the back of her mind. After she got out of the bath and dried herself, she grabbed the invites she had written the previous night and put them in a basket which she then put on her head, keeping it surprisingly balanced as she trotted out the door leaving Gummy behind to guard the place. She had already prepared the party before she went to sleep last night so she could spend all the next day partying with her friends. As she trotted out the door of the bakery making a ding noise at the door as the bell hit the door, waving goodbye to a bored looking Carrot Cake working behind the counter, she started to trot towards the giant tree in the middle of the town that belonged to one of her Unicorn friends.

She got a weird sensation down her spine, it felt like the Pinkie Sense, but not one she had felt before, she suddenly had a very bad feeling about today. As Pinkie knocked on the door waiting for Twilight to answer, she started to get Twilight's invitation, but considered maybe she should have made one for Spike. Twilight opened the door looking like she normally did as Spike was organizing some books in the background.  
" Oh! Hi, Pink-" Twilight was about to speak, but she was cutoff. " It's soon!" Pinkie said quickly, interrupting Twilight. " Pardon me?"  
" You said we should have another party soon... and its soon! Here's your invitation!"  
" You're invited to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at three o'clock"  
" All of our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!"  
" This afternoon? As in, ' this afternoon' this afternoon?" " Yes, indeedy!"  
" Oh gosh. I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind in my studies. I've really gotta hit the books."  
" I understand. Your studies come first, but don't worry. We'll be sure to save you some cake.  
" Please do."  
" Oh! and Twilight, you shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them."  
" I'll keep that in mind."

At that Pinkie trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres, with Twilight behind her dumbfounded. At the time Pinkie hadn't noticed that Twilight was simply just making up excuses and the look on her face, giving away she was trying to think of a way out of there, she was much too innocent and trusting then. All of her friends had given reasons as to why they couldn't go to Pinkie's parties, that's when she started to get confused about her friends. It wasn't until three out of five of her friends all said the same thing, that they had asked if it was this afternoon that she had gotten suspicious, but it wasn't until all five of her friends had said that they were busy, that Pinkie had assumed they were making excuses. For the rest of the day she had tried to see what it was that they didn't want her to know about, but first she had to go back to home.

While Pinkie was 'talking' with Gummy, Twilight came to the bakery asking Mrs. Cake for a package, but she left before Pinkie could find out what was in the package, and she didn't want them to know she was on to them so she didn't follow her. Later that day Pinkie saw that Rarity was what appeared to be shout whispering at Fluttershy, but Pinkie never was that good at muzzle reading so she had no idea what they were saying, this simply made her more suspicious. She and Gummy later agreed that the only way to find out what they were hiding is to either follow one of them, or to capture and interrogate one of them. She wasn't going to choose one to capture specifically, just anyone she can get close enough to. So she left Sugarcube Corner with her disguise, waving goodbye to Gummy as she jumped out the window, they would have expected her to use the door.

She put on her disguise and hid behind a box of oranges and waited until one of the five would come around. It didn't take long until Rainbow Dash had trotted by with saddlebags on her back, she had somehow seen through Pinkie's disguise and started to fly away, and thus a chase began. Since she was a Pegasus and Pinkie was an Earth pony, naturally Dash was faster, but Pinkie knew every hiding spot in this town and around it, she also almost never runs out of energy, eventually Rainbow did. It took a long time, a lot of chasing, and a lot of screaming, but eventually Dash realized she was going to lose to the determined party pony, so she was just going to go to the rest of her friends and let them deal with her. Rainbow took a swift U-turn and started using her remaining stamina getting to the barn at Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie hot on her tail.

" Applejack we got a problem!" Rainbow screamed towards the barn, hoping to get AJ's attention. Said farmer pony was trotting around the entrance to the barn and certainly didn't seem to be busy harvesting apples, Pinkie added that in her list of questions to ask. Rainbow rammed straight into the barn with AJ following right behind, as soon as she ran in she slammed the door shut right behind her. Pinkie went up to the barn door and knocked on it repeatedly, then she almost yelled not really towards either of them specifically.

" I know you're in there!" Pinkie said loudly and aggressively as she repeatedly hit the barn door, intent on getting the attention of anyone in the barn. The door was then opened by a very anxious looking orange pony.

Pinkie hadn't even begin to question her and she already looked nervous, she was sweating like she just got done with a workout, her eyes were dilated and were moving back and forth, it was bad enough that she was the Element of Honesty, but the combination of her obviously being worried made AJ the easiest one to get the truth out of.

" Hey Applejack, would you mind if I take a look around the barn?" Pinkie said suspiciously, wondering what Rainbow was doing in The Apple Family's barn.

She seemed to get even more nervous, sweating even more and seeming unable to stay still. She was barely able to say anything with how nervous she seemed.

" Yes - ah mean no - ah mean, ya c-can't come in the barn." She finally stuttered out, obviously getting more nervous by the second.

" WHATS THE REAL REASON YOU DIDN'T COME TO GUMMY'S AFTER-PARTY!?" Pinkie screamed nearly in Applejack's face, showing just how much she didn't like being lied to.

If there was a one to ten scale on how nervous she was, that just made her skyrocket straight to eleven. Pinkie could see the gears in AJ's mind trying to come up with a reason why she couldn't come to the party that Pinkie would believe.

" Uh well you see ah, construction! Ya, the barn needs fixin' so I had Rainbow go and pick me up some supplies, that's what was in the saddlebags she had on her." Applejack replied back, really hoping Pinkie bought it.

She said quickly, looking a bit less nervous than she was before.  
" Yeah, construction!" Rainbow said, as noises that sounded like ponies making electric tool noises, which unknowing to Pinkie was exactly what that was.

" Okey dokey lokey." She said backing away slowly and suspiciously, getting a relaxed sigh from AJ and whoever else was in the barn, most likely the only other four ponies who made excuses.

Almost on queue the fake power tool noises stopped as soon as Pinkie had started to leave. It was at this point Pinkie realized she wasn't going to be able to interrogate any of her friends considering that was probably them making noises in the barn, she was better off trying to trot through the Everfree Forest unharmed then to capture two Unicorns, two Pegasi and a farmer Earth pony. So she decided the best course would be to capture somepony else who may know what's going on but would be easy to capture, someone who they trust but would never expect her to go after. At that moment Pinkie had an Eureka moment, and she knew exactly who to capture.

Later that day she invited Spike to the home part of the bakery where she lived, saying it was for a party, but in reality this was just bait to get Spike in. When Spike had come into the bakery, becoming very confused as to why he was the only one to show up, he was still much too innocent and naïve to figure out exactly what was going on here, he noticed this didn't look anything like a party. There were no balloons, no streamers, no cakes or any pastries of any kind, not even any other ponies, except the pink one that invited him there. The supposed party pony's home looked more like an interrogation room, it was dark and intimidating, the only thing indicating there was any life in the room was the occasional blink of purple eyes, which most likely belonged to Gummy, and the bright smile of satisfaction intended fully towards Spike, who unknowingly had been successfully lured and trapped.  
" Spike! You made it! Why don't you sit down and we can get this party started." Pinkie said, in a very obviously fake happy voice, but Spike trusted the not very stable mare so he sat down in the chair she had gestured him towards.

When he sat down, almost immediately Gummy had hopped off the table and grabbed Spike's tail keeping him restrained, that's when things started getting weird. Pinkie had pushed what looked like a miniature spotlight on the table in front of him, this suddenly felt to Spike very much like he was under arrest and being interrogated, he was half right. Pinkie had briefly planned this out with Gummy earlier before she had invited Spike, not too long ago Pinkie had gone through a mystery phase where she watched and read many detective and police books and movies, from those she learned exactly how to get Spike to tell her what she wanted him to.

There were many different ways to make somepony talk, but there were three main ones. Intimidation, bribery and violence, she was fully prepared for whichever one she had to do. She would have preferred to avoid the last one though, with all this pent up frustration and anger she's been feeling, she had no idea if she would be able to stop herself.

" So Spike, have the girls told you anything about me lately, or have you heard them talking about me?" Pinkie said, as she pushed the lamp onto Spike's face, startling him and making him reconsider coming to this party.

At first he had thought this was a prank or something, then he began to suspect this was something else.

" W-what do you mean Pinkie, they talk about you all the time, like how you're so energetic, and all your parties and-" Spike tried to say quickly, not wanting to spill the beans this close to them being done, but Pinkie interrupted him.

" And how I'm annoying and stupid and so on?" Pinkie said quickly and loudly, hoping to catch Spike off guard.

Spike seemed to turn very pale at this, as he came very close to voicing his thoughts. She knew! How could she know about that? What else did she know about? Pinkie noticed this and felt a bit of pride that her skills were working, she just had to give him a little push.

" SO, THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME! I didn't actually know anything, but your reaction just proves it, oh you're going to make this very...interesting." Pinkie said not to anyone specifically, beginning to sound more and more like a villain.

Spike then had an angry determined look on his face, he pushed back the lamp in his face and looked straight into Pinkie's demented eyes and spoke with newfound confidence and loyalty.  
" NO! I promised Twilight that no matter what anypony did to me or threatened to do, not to say what I heard her and the rest talking about."

Spike said loudly, putting his guard up.

Spike finished his declaration of loyalty by crossing his arms and huffing looking away from Pinkie, at that moment Pinkie had gotten a little angry at the innocent little dragon, but she was also proud. While it was to the wrong thing to be loyal to, he was still a better Element of Loyalty then Rainbow Dash, maybe this is when bribery should come into play. Pinkie then slid a bowl of gems she got from the whole Diamond Dog incident that she had been keeping for emergencies. When Spike saw the bowl of gems he practically licked his lips in want, it had been a long time since he had eaten any gems, Pinkie smiled at this, being filled with delight as she realized this was going to work.

" I'll make you a deal Spike, if you tell me what I want to know then I'll give you this whole bowl of gems." Pinkie said slowly, making sure Spike entirely understood what she was offering.

Spike had almost smiled despite his situation, he was seriously considering this offer. Despite the obvious consequences.

" No catch?" Spike said while looking at the gems, his hunger clouding his thoughts.

Pinkie's smile seemed to grow even wider, while Spike's face seemed to get paler at this.

" No catch." Pinkie replied, making her joy very much known in her voice.

" What do you want to know?" Spike said guiltily, positive he would regret his decision.

Spike would later regret those words, but he would regret what those words put into action even more. Pinkie's smile faded, and was replaced by a face of absolute rage and betrayal.

" WHY HAS TWILIGHT AND THE OTHERS BEEN AVOIDING ME? WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THE BARN? ARE YOU IN ON IT?" Pinkie suddenly screamed at Spike, releasing emotions Spike didn't even know she was capable of.

If Pinkie hadn't soundproofed her room forever ago for party planner reasons, every single pony in Ponyville would have cringed at the sudden shrieking. Spike wasn't though, which would have knocked him backwards on the chair if it wasn't for Gummy keeping him restrained. After he regained his balance and waited for his hearing to come back, he decided that he should tell her whatever she wants as soon as possible, he had no idea how full of rage and spite she was and now that he knew just a portion of it he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

" They, their planning to have an intervention. A little while ago they had decided that they all don't want to be your friends anymore, so they've been using the barn to talk about how their going to break it to you, and their also going to have the intervention at the barn." Spike replied quickly and nervously, both afraid of Pinkie, and afraid of how Twilight's going to react.

Unexpectedly, her smile seemed to grow a little wider, but this turned from an insane smile to one of satisfaction.

" Aha! I knew they were up to something, now I can-" She suddenly stopped, as what Spike just said hit her. Her hair deflating and her colors dimming, she suddenly wasn't as confident as she was before.

" So since I told you what you wanted to know, can I have those gems now?" Spike said shakily to Pinkie, wanting the reward he was promised.

The broken mess that used to be Pinkie pushed the bowl towards Spike, he started eating it happily, then grabbed it and began to leave with it while still eating it. He had no idea he had just pushed Pinkie over the edge she was already leaning over, and there was no coming back from that, nor did she want to.

While Spike took his bowl of gems and trotted out, full of ignorance of what he had just done, and joy that he had gotten some delicious snacks, Pinkie was having a psychological breakdown, she had some before. but this one was by far the worst. A good portion of her life she has spent her time making other ponies smile, working herself to the bone making others happy, despite how much it effected her. Now they think after everything she's done for them, after she's sacrificed so much, that they can just do this to her? That they can just completely abandon her and act like they were never even really friends?

" NO! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH, ALL THE THINGS SHE DID FOR THEM, ALL THE HOPE SHE MADE HER FEEL THAT SHE MIGHT TRULY BE HAPPY, THERES NO WAY SHE WOULD LET THEM PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!" Pinkamena suddenly shouted angrily, her emotions running wild.

Pinkie was feeling a lot of intense emotions at that moment, rage, betrayal, grief, loneliness, but most especially she felt heartbroken. She had a mixture of wanting to break down and cry right there, or to find and beat the nearest pony she could find. Gummy had just been standing on the table this entire time watching as his owner was having a complete meltdown. Eventually Pinkie had started letting out some of her emotions, she had thrown chairs against the wall to the point of breaking them, then she had started popping all the balloons violently and started stomping on all the party decorations, it was a really good thing that the room was soundproofed. All the while Pinkie was taking out her feelings on the nearby objects surprisingly not harming Gummy in the process, she was crying the entire time until at some point she just broke down and began screaming while hitting the floor.

" THOSE TRIATORS! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ACCEPTING EACH OTHER AND PUTTING AWAY OUR DIFFRENCES?! SO MUCH FOR FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC." She continued letting out her emotions, both verbally and physically.

These are among the many things she had begun screaming, a long with a bunch of vulgar insults towards her ex-friends, which just eventually turned into sobs. All the while she never once stopped punching the floor, making her hooves bleed and bruise, but the pain was nothing compared to the familiar emotional pain. After awhile she stopped and just sat there, no longer sobbing or hitting the floor, just sitting there staring at her bloody hooves. Then a smile stretched across her tear drenched face, this wasn't one of her normal smiles though, no while it still contained her usual amount of insanity it was no longer good natured. After a solid five minutes of her staring at her bloody hooves, she had been imagining what she wanted to, no, what she was going to do to them. She had got up and trotted out the door leaving Gummy by himself, with only one thought on her mind. Revenge.

As Pinkamena trotted down the street towards the barn, ponies she passed by were giving her strange looks. It was understandable, after all they were used to her bouncing with every step with a huge smile on her face and bouncy hair, not dull with a straight mane and emotionless face. While she did appear like she didn't have a care in the world she was feeling lots of emotion at that moment, rage, betrayal, grief, and hate. She had no idea where she learned it, perhaps she had inherited it from her stoic parents. But for as long as she could remember she could always keep a straight face. She could feel so angry that she could beat a pony to death, but look as calm as if she was watching a movie.

She most definitely intended to express these feelings, especially the beating a pony to death part, more specifically five of them, but she wasn't going to beat ALL of them to death, what's the fun in that? She was going to give each of them a special death. After all they were her friends and each of them need to be treated differently. At this inner remark she seemed to begin to smile the insane smile again, it began to reach the corners of her mouth, and all the passerby's seemed to speed up at this. Sure they wanted her to cheer up and smile, but not like this. This wasn't the usual smile she had, no this was the smile of somepony who wasn't mentally stable. They've only seen this smile on one pony, Nightmare Moon, the smile of pure insanity. The smile comes from somepony who watches the ponies suffer and laugh at it. This smile though, it was different than that. It seemed that this was the smile with somepony with a bloodlust, somepony with experience and who's taken life and enjoyed every single second of it, and was getting ready to do it again, they had no idea how right they were.

When Pinkie got there Rainbow Dash was in front of the barn door, almost like she was guarding it. She noticed her but didn't run this time, instead she opened the barn door and gestured her inside. Before she went in Pinkie had to think about this, it seemed too easy, what were they up to? They have been avoiding her all day and now they want her in? Then Pinkie remembered what Spike said, that they had an intervention for her or something like that. She hid her smile, this was the perfect opportunity to find out exactly what it was they thought of her. So she decided she was going to indulge them, and when they least expect it she would strike like a tiger to its prey, the difference was she was doing this for fun.

Seems they want to talk to the apparent annoying, stupid and immature party planner they thought she was, they were very wrong. The pony standing in front of her right now was not the Element of Laughter they had once known, but it was the last pony they would ever see again. As Pinkie trotted past Dash to get in the barn, slapping her face with her tail. Rainbow noticed Pinkie's demeanor and hairstyle were very different, almost like she was a whole different pony. Rainbow knew that they had no intention of talking to Pinkie after this, but the way she was acting right now was very different than the way she usually was. Mature, confident, smart, beautiful, and serious, coincidently this was Rainbow's type, maybe she could secretly date her? No, its doubtful Pinkie would forgive her after what was about to transpire, but there was no harm in trying right? Before Rainbow could think about that though she had to be as mean as possible, to make sure her friends didn't find out she was having second thoughts. If Pinkie had known what Rainbow was thinking then, she wouldn't have waited to torture her.

When Pinkie came in she noticed that there were six normal wooden stools in a circle, two of them were empty. The other four were filled with, you guessed it, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ. All of them had neutral looks on their faces, Rainbow Dash trotted past her, bumping into Pinkie's shoulder on her way to her stool, she had an annoyed look on her face on like she didn't want to be here, or maybe it was directed towards her? Pinkie went to go sit down on the stool and looked at Twilight and the rest, it was a lot of awkward silence for a bit.

" Look Pinkie this is how it's going to work, all of us agree for different reasons why we can't be your friend anymore. We decided to get together and talk about how to deal with this. We also decided that the easiest way to do this was to have something like an intervention, but a little different. We're going to take turns telling you why we think you can't be our friends, then all of us are going to leave this barn and after that we will no longer be your friend anymore. The only reason we would talk to you is if we have a problem only the Elements could solve. Since I'm the one who came up with the idea I'll start, Pinkie you are by far the most annoying, dense, stupidest pony I have ever met! You spend all your free time hosting parties that everypony has gotten sick of. You have a photographic memory that's better than mine, and you waste it on remembering birthdays and anniversies, and you have the ability to predict the future you could be using to save lives and preventing disasters, instead you waste it. You are so useless!" Twilight started out calmly, but finished with the face of a very annoyed and angry unicorn.

Twilight stopped with a very red face and started gesturing for Applejack to go next, Twilight had usually kept a very joyful and happy attitude, either she had been harboring these feelings for awhile or this was how she actually was. Pinkie was unfazed by this, on her way here she already figured out they had planned to insult her during this whole thing, so she mentally prepared herself before this, though despite this she couldn't deny that it had somewhat effected the old her, since they shared a body she felt them too.

" Sugarcube, now don't get me wrong, you're ah nice pony with ah kind heart, but you are mighty annoying, and you never know when you're not wanted, and you always bother me when I'm working. Your also a horrible influence on muh little sister Apple Bloom, If it wasn't for you she probably wouldn't be doing all the dangerous stuff she has been doing for her cutie mark! She would be a normal filly with a normal life, not running around doing stupid things thinking she's going to get her cutie mark for it! You are a horrible influence on any filly or colt you've ever met or ever will meet! " Like Twilight, AJ had started out calmly. But instead of stopping with an angry face, she had a much more insulted face on.

Pinkie had... conflicting emotions about what AJ had said, on one hoof she was partially to blame for the CMC or at least the old Pinkie was, while on the left hoof this still hurt her as she hasn't been able to fully kill off the old Pinkie so these feelings remained there.

" Darling, I agree with a lot of what they're saying. You always invade somepony's privacy and their personnel space, also you never even try to take care of your personnel hygeine. I have to admit what you did with your hair makes me a little jealous, but if you spruce yourself up a little maybe you would get a stallion one day, but you won't if you stay the way you are. You don't have any shame or decency and you always bother me whether I'm working or not. Also your parties are so childlike, you throw parties only a foal would like. When you learn how to throw adult parties maybe I could tolerate you, but the way you are now you're so childish and immature! You're the most intolerable pony I have ever met!" Rarity started out angrily, ending with a disgusted face that very much suited her.

Pinkie had to hold back a giggle at Rarity's pathetic attempt at an insult, getting a look from Twilight that said ' Do you think this is funny?!' Before Twilight can put that expression into words, Rarity had put her hoof on her shoulder and then gestured towards Fluttershy. The reason Pinkie had almost laughed is because what Rarity said is the opposite of how Pinkie was now, it was hilarious how she thought that Pinkie was still like that. Though she couldn't ignore the part of her that still felt sadness and pain from Rarity's words, she wouldn't show it, but she really had no idea how much longer she could hold off these feelings before it started effecting her, if it hadn't already.

" Pinkie you're a nice pony, you spend all your time planning parties for other ponies to make them happy, and I don't think thats a waste. You always offer to help me when I need it, but you're much too loud and social for my liking, you always invade my privacy and my personnel space, and you always scare me and my animals. You always talk over me and your parties take away time I could be spending with my animals, while its true other ponies do the same you do much more often than them. I think it would be better if we just stopped being friends, I appreciate all the hard work you've done, but your personality and mine are just much too different." She finished the same way she started, with a smile.

Instead of a giggle, this time Pinkie had to hold back a sob. Her feelings had been tolerable so far, but if the Element of Kindness is your best friend and even she insults you, its gonna be pretty emotionally devastating. Luckily no pony noticed, that, or no pony cared. Pinkie was hurting on the inside, but she was determined to make sure they didn't see it, so she wiped her eyes on her forehoof claiming there was something stuck in her eye and gestured them to go on.

" Dash you're up, I know that you wanted to do this, but could you by any chance try to be at least a little nice about it?" Fluttershy said quietly, her tone not changing in the slightest.

She said in her usual quite voice Rainbow looked at her and smiled, she probably should have assumed she would try something like this. Knowing Fluttershy she's nice to everyone, even people who definitely don't deserve it.

" Okay Flutters, I'll try to go easy on her, no promises though." She said with a smile on her face, that was then replaced with an annoyed look when her face turned to Pinkamena, she still looked beautiful.

No matter how much Pinkamena tried to deny it or ignore it, it's true that she loves Rainbow Dash, despite it being the old Pinkie's feelings. She loved her like she used to love partying, maybe even a little more. Pinkie had no idea if she ever got the signs she was sending her, not that it seemed to matter.

Honestly it was probably better if she didn't, because if she did and she uses that against her, no even if she didn't, just her telling her she can't be her friend anymore, that their relationship will be strictly business, that she'll never get to tell her that she loves her or what she would do for her. That would push Pinkie over the edge she's already falling off of, but she is just barely clinging on, right now it was possible to come back from this, but they wouldn't ever let her forget. Before Pinkie could continue her inner monologue the cyan Pegasus started to speak.

" Pinkie, we have spent more time together than anypony else here, we have probably bonded more than anypony else here." Rainbow began, her voice and face remaining neutral.

Pinkie's heart skipped a beat at this, her hair poofed up a little. Was she actually considering changing her mind?

" Which makes it all the easier to get rid of you. Pinkie sometimes you are unbearable, not only do you not know when you're not wanted but you also don't know when to stop. You always bother me and you always take everything too far, you just don't know when to stop. You kept bothering me even when I'm direct with how much I don't want to hang out with you, then that's when I realized something. You have feelings for me, we all figured this out and concluded that is why you bother me the most.

It sickens me Pinkie that you would think that of me, that you think that someone like me, smart, brave, awesome, and responsible. With someone like you, stupid, fearful, lame, and carefree. Pinkie I absolutely despise you, I just tolerated you because we needed you since you were one of the Elements, but Twilight has been doing some research like the egghead that she is, and found that its possible to find a replacement, so I'm going to stop indulging you and tell you the truth. I will never like you, I will never be your friend, I will never even Consider dating you, you're not even my type. Most of all, I will never EVER love you!" Rainbow finished with a strange look on her face, it wasn't anger or disgust, it was something more intense. But much more than any of the others had expressed, it was resent.

NO! NO! NO! This is too much I can't take this, it hurts too much, is what Pinkamena was thinking then and what her face was most likely expressing. At first she thought that the emotions weren't affecting her that much, that she would be able to keep composure until she left. Then Rainbow did what she did, and the dam of tears broke. All the feelings from the old Pinkie began to pour out of her like rain from the sky, the pain was just too much for her to handle, at first she though maybe Rainbow was having a change of heart, but she was just baiting her in. Pinkie was crying at this point, she could have held it back until the end, but all the pain just kept piling up and it just became impossible to ignore.

She could have taken the first four, but what Rainbow Dash did just punched a crack in her emotional dam, and that set all the other feelings in motion. The other five ponies started to leave, abandoning Pinkie to cry to herself. While they were still leaving, talking with each other like nothing had happened. Pinkie had begun to think hysterically, this was just a prank right? No this wasn't a prank, even Pinkie wouldn't go this far with a prank.

How could they do this? After everything they've been through they want to just stop being her friend? Then something inside Pinkie snapped, she had remembered all the good times they had had together, and how much it hurt her that they were all most likely faking it. The funny part is they weren't the only ones putting up an act, for as long as Pinkie could remember she's always had the urge to kill, to torture, to control life and death in her hoof's, to play god. She's just had a lot of experience hiding it, it might be because she was the literal embodiment of Laughter, but ever since she became an Element of Harmony its gotten a lot easier.

Before she had felt so cold inside, so very cold. She was emotionally dead, she didn't care if she lived or died or even if she would get arrested for murder, she had really wanted to kill somepony, anypony. Then her life changed the day when she saw the Sonic Rainboom, she had experienced her first emotion that day, joy. Then Pinkie took over and everything happened, but now things were quite different. She's wanted to kill them for the longest time, she couldn't though because they were her friends, but now their just the ponies who broke her again.

They think they can make her feel alive again just to kill her like this? They think they can betray her like this and get away with it? They think they can stop her from ruining their pathetic lives? They think they can run from Pinkamena Diane Pie? No she wouldn't let them.

SHE WOULDN'T LET THEM! Pinkamena ran towards them and picked up a stool in her mouth, it was heavy but she didn't care, all this rage they've made her feel, all this hate and spite she has pent up, she just had to release it on somepony, and who better than the ponies who she used to think cared about her?

While they were still leaving she hit Applejack over the back of the head with the stool, though she didn't look like it, but Pinkie was actully quite strong. All those years at the rock farm really did make her strong, despite her not having been there for years the muscle memory was still there, adrenaline and rage just made it worse for poor Applejack, if it wasn't for her body mass due to her farm work it would've killed her. What Pinkamena didn't know was that hitting the wooden stool over AJ's head had actually knocked her unconscious, also breaking the stool. In the shock of everypony not expecting her to attack, Pinkamena tackled Twilight hitting her head against the wall, making her dazed and temporally unable to do magic. She took this chance to put her mouth around her horn and snap it off. Twilight screamed but was silenced with a hoof in to her face, making her lose a few teeth. As Pinkamena stood on her hind legs staring down at Twilight, Pinkamena noticed she had an insane smile on her face, she could tell because she could see her reflection in Twilight's eyes, though it was hard to tell with all the blood and tears.

" Pinkie please stop, I'm sorry." Twilight looked up at Pinkie pleadingly, hoping she might be able to convince her to not kill her.

Her smile just grew wider at that. As her eyes dilated to unimaginable levels, and her head raised more as she spoke.

" Pinkies already dead." Pinkamena replied coldly, shattering the small hope in Twilight's heart.

The life left Twilight's eyes as her horn entered her heart, shame Pinkamena couldn't see her reflection anymore due to the lack of life in her eyes.

Pinkamena turned around and looked at AJ, who was starting to wake up. She just crossed a line, there was no coming back from murder, she might as well have some fun. So she trotted over to the Earth ponies unconscious body, and she started beating her. It felt really good beating her to a bloody pulp, all that pent up rage was finally starting to be released. Twilight's death was too quick, too painless. This was exactly what these ponies deserved, and Pinkamena FULLY intended to make all of their deaths painful in there own special way.

" YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! ME A BAD INFLUENCE?! YOUR THE ONE WHO LETS HER DO WHATVER SHE WANTS YOU INCEST HYPOCRYTE PIECE OF HILLBILLY TRASH!" She spouted as her hits started to become more violent and her insults more vulgar, and she didn't stop for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time.

She hit her until she couldn't feel either one of her hoof's anymore, there was just so much blood on her hoof's now. It was giving her such a feeling and she couldn't help but smile wider. She was loving every single second of it, by this point AJ's head was nothing more but a mess of blood brains and bone, her body wasn't much better covered in bruises and such. she wanted to continue beating her despite her being dead awhile ago, but she had three other guest to entertain. A certain unicorn was very eager.

Rarity used her magic to pick up a stool and threw it at Pinkamena.

" DIE YOU MURDERER!" She screamed at her with a look of disgust and malice on her face, she wanted to kill her, she was going to try.

Pinkamena was caught slightly off guard, but not enough to get hit. She dove under the stool and towards Rarity, She tackled her to the ground and was now on top of her. Rarity started to scream and push at her.

" GET OFF ME YOU MONSTER!" Rarity screamed at Pinkamena, fighting with every amount of strength she could.

" What's wrong Rarity? Not used to being on the bottom?" Pinkamena replied back, though Rarity probably didn't hear her with the constant screaming and insults.

She screamed and insulted at Pinkamena trying to push her off, but Pinkamena wasn't going to give. So she bit off her horn, she only did it fast with Twilight because she wanted them to see she was serious. She was going to kill Rarity slowly just in a different way. So Pinkamena decided to carve out her eyes with her own horn, and this made her scream louder. She eventually got feeling back in her hoofs, it felt weird to move them without feeling them.

" Calm down Rarity, here have something to eat to make you feel better, it always worked for me." Pinkamena said as she looked into Rarity's eye sockets, where were currently flowing with blood.

Pinkie's smile resembled the smile she had when she threw her first party, except this time it was because she was shoving eyeballs down Rarity's throat, not the first time she's had balls in her mouth. She tried to bite the sadistic pony on top of her, but she was too fast. Then Pinkamena watched as she choked on her eyes.

" I feel like there's a pun here but I just don't SEE it, HA! I'm too funny." Pinkamena howled with laughter at her joke, though she was the only one who seemed to even notice it.

Before she could continue torturing her precious little marshmallow, she had choked on her eyes.

" Strange I thought she was really good at choking, with all the 'sessions' I trotted in on with a lot of her clients. Aw well looks like I will have to move on to my nex-."

Before Pinkamena could get off of Rarity and go toward the still whimpering yellow Pegasus, Rainbow Dash had flown straight into Pinkamena, knocking her over with Dash on top.  
" Wow Dashie, I knew you would want to be on top but this is cra-."

Before she could finish her sentence Rainbow hit her in the face, she probably should have expected that. Then she tried again, but Pinkamena expected this so she used this opportunity to bite her hoof and then kick her in the side, then she flipped her over with Pinkamena on top.

" Well Dash it looks like I'm on top this time, get used to it!" Pinkamena said as she began her assault on Rainbow Dash, if it could even be called that.

Then she broke Rainbow's left leg, and continued to break the rest of her limbs, Dash was pretty tough she didn't even scream until her wings were broken, a moan here or a grunt there, but never any screaming until the wings. Then Pinkamena forced her head into the ground so only her muzzle and her eyes were above ground, she didn't want her dead, not yet. She wanted her to be forced to watch as she tortured the most innocent pony left, so Pinkamena bit off her eyelids so she can't close her eyes. She then continued to move forward towards Fluttershy, who was trying to sneak away thinking maybe she could get away and find help, she wasn't.

After putting Dash where she wouldn't go anywhere, Pinkamena started trotting towards Fluttershy. She didn't intend to torture her, much. She was the one who was nicest to her after all, she was just going to use Rarity's horn to cut off her wings, it was pretty hard since the horn wasn't very strong or sharp, but she knew she could have simply ripped it off, but that would have been much too fast for her liking. Eventually it cut through, and she was LOUD, she was screaming and crying the whole time. Dash probably would have too if her mouth wasn't full of dirt from how far Pinkamena shoved her muzzle into the ground, she could still breathe and cry though. Pinkamena then just cut off her head, slowly. It was WAY harder than the wings because it was thicker and tougher, but it finally came off with a sick noise of flesh being ripped from bone, this gave Pinkamena the most immense pleasure she's ever felt.

Then Pinkamena brought over her head to Rainbow and put it right in front of her, so she couldn't see what she was doing and was stuck looking into Fluttershy's cold lifeless dead eyes. Then she had a thought, as Dash was crying her eyes out at seeing her foalhood friends decapitated head in front of her, Pinkamena went to look for the saddlebags she had seen Dash bring to the barn earlier that day. Eventually she found the bags behind a stack of hay, she wasn't really sure what they intended to do with this stuff, but she didn't think they would be needing it anymore. She found exactly what it was she would be needing for her specific punishment for her favorite little Pegasus, a roll of duct tape.

" MHHHHHHMMMMMHHHMMM!" Rainbow had suddenly let out a serious of screaming and other unintelligible noises due to her mouth being underground, this had startled Pinkamena causing her to drop the duct tape.

What Pinkamena didn't know is that she had accidently left Fluttershy's head at an angle to where it was slowly tipping forward, this had eventually lead to the head colliding with Rainbows half underground one. It would have looked quite romantic if there was a body under that head.

" Damn it Dash! I was hoping to be the one to get your first kiss, not Fluttershy! I mean I always figured you had feelings for her and that you would probably have gone for the first kiss, but I guess her losing her body didn't stop you. I guess you could say she got A HEAD of me!" Pinkamena made another pun, which once again resulted in her being the only one to laugh.

Despite Pinkamena losing all her sanity, the part of her that still makes really bad puns never did or will die. She then bent down and picked up the roll of duct tape she had dropped from the sudden outburst, and placed it on a nearby crate of apples. Then she went over to both Rarity's and Twilight's bodies and pulled out both of their severed horns, coming out with a similar popping sound as Fluttershy's head coming off, but not nearly the same amount of pleasure. She then laid both the horns beside the roll of duct tape, then she went over to one of the other apple crates looking for a loose board, she found one.

It wasn't very noticeable unless you really paid attention, but it was exactly what Pinkamena was looking for. She used her teeth to pull the board out as much as she could before it was bent at an angle to where it was sticking horizontally from the crate, then she turned around and kicked it with all her might snapping it off almost instantly, then picked it up and put it with the rest of the things. Pinkamena had gotten a nearby hammer and put it into her mouth, which she used to get the tip of Rarity's horn off, making it look like somepony had broke their horns. She then taped the broken horn to the bottom of Twilights, and taped that to the piece of wood, creating a makeshift spear, with horns. The reason behind this is because she wanted to penetrate through both Fluttershy's head and Rainbows at the same time, she could try as much as she would want to she couldn't do that with just one horn. She needed to be able to apply as much pressure as possible, and now she could.

She put the spear in her mouth and began to move over to the now silent broken rainbow Pegasus and her friends decapitated head. Rainbow had stopped crying while Pinkamena was making her 'special' toy, most likely she finally realized that crying wasn't going to get her anything except dirt in her mouth, or maybe she just ran out of energy and her throat hurt from all that constant screaming. However before she had begun to use the tool for the punishment she intended, she sat it behind Flutter's head and trotted over to Rainbow and just stared, for the longest time she just stared. Beautiful, that's the first and thought that came to Pinkamena's mind whenever she saw the Pegasus she fell in love with, despite her not being the same Pinkie that fell in love with her that thought still hasn't changed. Rainbow stared back with those beautiful velvet eyes full of hate and malice, but that did nothing but turn Pinkamena on.

" You know Rainbow Dash, they say in a situation like this getting killed first is the worst thing that could happen to you, but that's wrong. Watching as all the ponies you love and care for are ripped apart in front of you by somepony you used to call a friend, then being killed last knowing it won't matter in the slightest whether or not said murder will be caught. Because even if by some miracle I do get caught by guards right now, you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing you couldn't do a single thing as you watched the pony that's obsessed with you brutally kill all of your friends. That's not why I left you for last though, no, you see, I was hoping maybe you would join me." Pinkamena began to say to Rainbow Dash, being serious for the first time through her rampage.

Rainbow's eyes seemed to expand out of surprise as much as Pinkamena's eyes dilated out of pleasure.

" Because I see insanity as... a special kind of pleasure, it's a feeling you have to experience to understand it, but I'll try to describe it to you. It feels like you're experiencing every single emotion there is at once, but at the same time you feel empty. It feels like you have nothing to lose, like you just don't have a single care in the world. Like you're out of touch with the reality and your mind is in a whole different place. Like you have all the power you could want but there's nothing to do with it.

Insanity is the most pleasurable feeling there is, but its also the hardest feeling to get. Some ponies are born with it, others obtain through trauma. Though there are the very rare cases in which the pony born with it experiences a traumatic event creating the most beautiful form of insanity, I am one of those. I had fully intended to kill you first before I killed the rest, then this idea came into my mind. If I was truly going to release myself onto Equestria with nothing else to do now, then I would like to have a partner in crime.

I've only ever encountered one other pony who was born with it, and believe me, she won't want to work with me. So what do you say Dashie? Did watching me kill all your friends brutally traumatize you enough to want to help me, no, us. Become the most evil that's come to Equestria in over a thousand years? Or do I have to kill you too?"

Pinkamena bit down on Rainbow's hair and pulled her head out of the ground, leaving it on the ground waiting for an answer. " Well?! I'm waiting." After a small coughing fit, Rainbow had said something but it just came out as an incomprehensible mumble. Pinkamena had leaned down to her, putting her ear almost directly to her muzzle.

" I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't speak mumble."

" I said, FUCK YOU!"

Dash then head-butted her in the face, knocking her on her back with a bleeding nose. She then got up and wiped the blood of her muzzle. She then walked over to Rainbow and hit her in the face. She shoved her head back in the hole she pulled her out from, in the same position as before allowing enough to see and breath.

" In the face of the pony that killed all of your friends, broke all your limbs plus wings, and is completely insane. You head-butt them when they offer you a way out, that's insane, just not the kind of insane I'm looking for. What a shame, having a Pegasus would have been really useful. Well there would have been some setbacks, like how only the ones that act like their civilized go unnoticed, and yet be as you would put it 'bonkers', its because we've had years of experience. You on the other hand would have gone insane due to trauma, so you wouldn't have any idea how to deal with it or how to make it seem like you're normal.

I would have had to keep you hidden until you learned how to act, and I would have to teach you what I know. Ughh! Its just this whole frustrating process I'm not going to have to deal with, because I'm going to kill you. Before I do though I want to tell you I'm extremely disappointed in you Dash, I expected better." Pinkamena began once again, seeming to completely lose the seriousness she had.

Pinkamena then walked over to where she left the spear, and put it back in her mouth. She then got back in her previous position of the spear pointed towards the back of Fluttershy's head, though this time she had bloodlust sparked determination in her eyes. She pulled her head back almost like she was playing a game of golf, then she dropped her head quickly pushing the horn-spear full force through the already decapitated head.

The reason she had done this is because she wanted to be able to put enough pressure into the spear to the point where it penetrated through Fluttershy's head and straight into Dash, it worked. With Fluttershy's head being angled to where it was right on top of Dash, it made penetrating through both of them easier. It went through her head with ease, though when it got to Dash's head it had problems. It didn't go all the way out of Flutter's head, so it was just barely poking the area between her beautiful velvet eyes of hers. Pinkamena had turned around and lifted up her hind legs, preparing to push it through the rest of the way.

" Goodbye, Rainbow Dash."

She kicked the end of the piece of wood that was sticking out of the back of Fluttershy's head, pushing through Rainbow's skin and skull, puncturing her brain and killing her. Any slight amount of sanity Pinkie still had left, was completely gone the second she kicked that wood. She walked over to her best friend's body and smiled, thinking of a great pun.

" Hey Dash, there's a bunch of jokes I could say, but I'll SPEAR you the details."

She had started laughing at that one, for a very long time. It got to the point to where she fell onto the floor beside Rainbow's body but in an opposite direction, almost immediately she began to cry but never stopped laughing. She just laid there crying and laughing for a long time, it wasn't about the pun, these weren't tears of happiness, these were tears of pain.

"G-giggle at the ghosties, snorkel at the spookies, chortle at the kookies. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Her laughing got louder and sounded more forced, while her crying also got louder but was very much real. Ever since Pinkamena was on the rock farm, she had always heard a voice apparently nopony else could hear, even after the Sonic Rainboom it only talked when she was alone. She could always feel it there though, watching everything she does and thinks, much like a stalker but in her head and only she knows about. Then she became the Element of Laughter and that changed everything, maybe it cleansed her or restored her sanity? She had never really figured it out, but she knew it had never really left. For the first time in a long time it spoke, not even during her rampage did it so much as whisper, but now when she lost almost every scrap of sanity, it was there. It only said one sentence, but it was enough to completely destroy Pinkamena.

* How do you giggle at the ghostie, when you are the ghostie?*

She finally stopped crying and laughing, realizing the gravity of everything that just happened, and that realization came with guilt, lots of guilt. She had just killed her friends! Not just that but she hadn't even created herself an alibi, everypony saw her go towards the barn. Plus she had killed the star pupil of Princess Celestia herself, there was no way she wasn't going to get caught! Most of all she felt pain, deep emotional pain, the kind of pain that even if by some miracle she did survive, she would be stuck with it for the rest of her life. She wanted to kill herself, she truly did. At that moment probably for the rest of her life, she honestly wanted to die. That was for later though, right now she was tired, so very tired. Maybe she could just take a short nap, and when she wakes up if she isn't behind bars, then she'll kill herself, but first a nap. Pinkamena turned on her side and closed her tear-drenched eyes and fell asleep.

Then she woke up. 


	3. Character change

/-/  
/ Character Change Explanation./ Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Princess Celestia. While Celestia so far appears to be more aggressive towards Pinkamena, this will make more sense when its seen why. Other than incidents that happen between her and Pinkamena, causing aggressiveness and tension, Celestia doesn't really change that much. Later on in the story she's discovered to have been harboring secrets about Pinkamena's past, among other things. This causes trust issues with the mane six, especially Twilight with Celestia being her mentor ever since she was little. This caused Twilight to be the most devastated, and she may never fully trust her ex-mentor again. They don't make it known to the public as it would cause a crisis and possibly a rebellion, eventually though, they somewhat trusted her again when her help is needed.

Princess Luna Luna isn't a very important character in this story, while she does show up whenever necessary at a battle or when another leader is needed. The only time she's that important to the story is when she causes certain problems for Pinkamena. The only other time she becomes included in the story is when Pinkamena and the rest are discussing something and Pinkamena reveals that she knows the real reason why Luna became Nightmare Moon. She is an ally for a long duration of the story, but later on she temporally becomes an enemy.

Princess Twilight Sparkle While she does remain an ally in the story, in a good fraction of the beginning chapters, there's a lot of tension between her and Pinkamena. The reason behind this is after the events of Party of One, Twilight noticed the changes in her friend and events like what happened in the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen transpired, except the intent was very different. Pinkamena almost never left her home, as she was too busy soul searching, giving Twilight almost nothing to go on except her mood change, then a certain event changes things for her. During the changeling attack on Canterlot, Pinkamena kills one of the changelings. But instead of being disgusted at taking a life like her friends were, Twilight had seen the first smile on Pinkamena's face she had seen since the events of her accidental birthday.

She then went on what Twilight could only describe as a bloody rampage, killing the changelings in ways nothing could have deserved. It was at that moment that Twilight had discovered that her friend had changed far more than just a mood swing, she had become a cold-hearted monster. After everything was settled at Canterlot, Twilight invited Pinkamena over, sending Spike out of the house, for she had no idea who this pony was or what they were going to do. She had hit Pinkamena with an anesthetic spell, and used this opportunity to hook her up to Twilight's brain scanning device, in hopes to find her old friend and get rid of whatever it was that took her place. What she found was what she could only describe as the embodiment of absolute evil, she couldn't make out its features as it was nothing but black, but it was doing…. things.

Things that couldn't even compare to what she saw Pinkamena do to the changelings, that were ten times worse than what she had expected but she blocked them out as a way to preserve her sanity. A part of Twilight died then, as she realized that if there really was any piece of Pinkie still left in there, then it was corrupted and twisted, no longer the same Pinkie, and never could be again. Twilight used a memory spell on Pinkamena and teleported her home, growing a hate for her as the thing that killed her friend, at least until she found out the truth that is. But since she tried her hardest to block out the entire experience, she never understood why she felt that way.

Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash doesn't change much throughout the story, as there aren't many things to change her, though when she notices the changes in her prankster friend, she decides to stay loyal, despite her seeing just how much she's changed at Canterlot. Rainbow, eventually discovers that Pinkamena has feelings for Dash, but I don't want to spoil anything so I won't say what happens afterwards. Dash becomes a very important character to the story and to Pinkamena, as they face many challenges and discoveries. Dash never once even considers betraying her and remains an ally, though she becomes quite different after a tragedy, but that's not until a very long time. Fluttershy She is not very important to the story, as she is almost too shy for any part in a battle, or at least the way she is. Despite the way Pinkamena has changed, she still chooses to be her friend, and continues to be throughout the story. Far later in the story, Fluttershy becomes very important to the story and to Pinkamena, she changes drastically and becomes almost a completely different pony.

Applejack and Rarity The reason I put both of these characters into the same category is because they both aren't too important to the story, they don't change much and both stay friends with Pinkamena. Both of them remain allies throughout the story, neither disloyal.

Pinkamena The main protagonist in this story, due to my personnel interest in her darker side and deciding to give it a story. Many think that Pinkie was a normal happy filly, but in my story this is the exact opposite. While It's true she appeared to be joyful and innocent through her life, this was more like the Sonic Rainboom created another side to her, one that experienced joy and true happiness. While the other remained the same, Pinkamena Diane Pie was one of the few who is born dead. Emotionally dead of course, she never felt anything, absolutely nothing. Though she always had a certain urge, not like the urge to sleep or to eat, no this one was more… primal.

Deep down she wanted to kill and torture, she didn't care if she was captured or not, she had no sense of guilt or empathy. After Pinkie came along, this side her of remained lost inside Pinkamena's body, but not forgotten. There was more to this side then even she knew about though. Throughout the story, Pinkamena becomes this powerful, emotionless, intelligent, seductive, sadistic monster, the perfect soldier as some would call it. Despite how she started, she was not emotionless, though she did have the ability to not care if she truly wanted to. She simply experiences emotions… differently than others, but her friends love her nonetheless. She may have lost her sanity long ago, but she couldn't be happier. 


	4. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 2: Rebirth Requires Death. / Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Celestia was sitting in her throne, reading through scrolls like any other day in the palace, some scrolls are from other cites that are asking for help, sometimes financial assistance, but most of the time its ponies wanting her there for a special event like a wedding or a funeral. Financially wasn't usually a problem, as Celestia had tons of bits in the royal treasury, among other things. But she couldn't just give out money to every city that requested it, or she would have been broke long ago. She only gave it to cites that needed it or for good reason, like something needs to be repaired or something needs to be built. And as for her visiting places, she simply just couldn't up and leave the castle whenever she wanted. Back in the old days, she could go and visit or go and be there for a wedding or a funeral, but with all the recent events it was simply too dangerous to leave. Things like the return of Nightmare Moon, who was now Luna, the changelings attacking Canterlot, the return of King Sombra and The Crystal Empire, who knows what could happen next.

Ever since recent events, Celestia has to be cautious, even in her free time. But what always made Celestia smile was the occasional friendship letter from Twilight or her friends, seeing her star pupil grow up and go through life making friends and becoming an all around good pony always made her smile. It wouldn't be much longer now until Celestia put her through the test, and she will no doubt pass it, becoming an Alicorn, and one of the best princesses Equestria has seen in a long time. Then Celestia had a thought, almost like a realization.

" Wait, what would she be the princess of?" Celestia spoke softly to herself, as not even the guards were around at this time of night.

They were all either asleep or on patrol in the halls. Celestia had never thought of this before, she was very good at planning ahead in battle or such, but she was never good with these kind of things. She had been too busy with recent events to really out much thought into it, maybe she could be the princess of The Crystal Empire? No, that would be too big of a responsibility for a beginner, she'll just assign Cadence to that, her and Shining Armor have more experience. Maybe she could assign her to watching over the twilight? It's already in her name so it would fit pretty well, no it's too small of a job, as twilight is such a short time she would have almost nothing to do.

" I can't think of anything, maybe Luna will kn-" Celestia began again, her habit of talking to herself becoming apparent.

Almost as if on cue, Luna teleported in front of Celestia, this slightly startled her as nopony had done this for awhile. Celestia immediately noticed Luna's terrified expression and features, something she hasn't seen since Luna heard that The Crystal Empire had returned. Her pupils were dilated and moving back and forth, as if she was being chased by a murder. She was sweating profusely all over her body, from head to hoof. If it wasn't for Alicorns not being able to get sick, Celestia would have assumed she had some horrible disease, but that was not the case. Celestia had a worried look on her face, an expression she doesn't usually use.

" Luna? Are you ok?" Celestia said slowly, her voice full of worry for her sister.

Luna had been breathing heavily as soon as she came in, so it took a few minutes for her to catch her breath and speak, but even when she did, her voice was very shaky and wavering.

" S-sister? Do you remember when we made a rule that when I enter a ponies dream that I'm not supposed to tell anypony about it, not even thou?" Luna finally said, her voice shaky and slow, something that seriously worried Celestia.

This made Celestia's face scrunch up in confusion and worry, a very long time ago, long before Luna was banned to the moon. When Luna started to go into the dreams of ponies at night, hoping to maybe help them with their problems or give advice, Celestia had given her a rule. Under no circumstances, should Luna tell anypony what she may have seen in the dreams of the pony she visited that night, not even Celestia. Celestia had few personnel rules of her own, one of them was to never invade a ponies privacy. If Luna had told her the dream of a pony, she would be doing just that.

" Yes I do, why do you ask?" Celestia replies, her voice now carrying curiosity.

" I think thou should make an exception for this one sister, I've never encountered something like this before, and I really need thine help."

" Luna, you know the rule. Under no circumstance should y-"

" Sister! it's one of The Elements of Harmony! Laughter, to be specific. I promise this will be the only time, thou really need to see this."

Celestia didn't know how to feel, when the rule was made, Celestia and Luna were The Elements of Harmony. But then times changed and now there were six bearers of harmony, meaning there were six ponies that had the responsibility to use them when needed. If one of them was having mental problems, and if these problems persisted when the elements needed to be used...it would be bad. Should she make an exception? If she didn't, she would have to take the risk that the next time there was a problem or a villain, that because she refused to act because of a personnel rule, the elements couldn't be used.

" Fine, but I-"  
Before Celestia could finish her sentence, Luna had powered up her horn and shot a bright beam of magic, hitting Celestia's horn. This was a spell only Alicorns were capable of doing, it was kind of like telepathy, except with memories instead of thoughts. It could transfer a memory from a point in time, or even dreams, but with Luna it could transfer other ponies dreams, or nightmares.

Betrayal, murder, insanity, pain, bloodlust, these are the things Celestia felt from the dream, along with all the images. In all of Celestia's time of ruling, all the battles and villains she's been in and encountered, never once did she experience something like this. Not even Luna when she was Nightmare Moon was like this, what made it worse was Celestia knew this pony, no, this monster.

" I'm sorry Tia, but I had to do it before thou changed thine mind."

Celestia remained silent, the scroll she had been reading fallen to the ground from lack of concentration to it, probably happened when Luna hit her with that spell. Her face remaining emotionless, no anger or depression, not even her eyes giving way to any indication that she felt anything at that moment. This scared Luna, as she hasn't seen that look on her sister's face for a millennium.

" Sister?" Luna asked, her now being the worried one.

" Luna, I want you to go to your room and rest. I'm going to go through the rest of these scrolls, when all the guards are back I'm going to send Twilight a letter and then I'm going to have an escort get both Twilight and Pinkie, when I do I'll call you, understand?" Celestia said with a voice that matched her face, emotionless.

While Luna wanted to stay, she really didn't want to be alone with those memories. She also didn't want to stand by and let Celestia do everything, she wanted to help solve this problem, she's had more experience with this stuff so she should help.

" But sister I- "

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Celestia's voice boomed through the room, making Luna flinch at the rather sudden loud noise. She had never heard Celestia use her Royal Canterlot Voice before, it was twice as loud as Luna's and much more intimidating. If Celestia hadn't made the room soundproof, every guard in the palace would have heard it.

" Yes Tia."

Luna turned around and opened the doors, leaving the room with her head hung down in defeat and fear. The second the sound of the oversize doors shutting filled the room, a sob escaped Celestia's mouth. She could feel it, while she was experiencing the memories she could feel that familiar presence. She thought they were all dead, but obviously they weren't. She couldn't tell which one it was, but she knew that feeling. Either Luna didn't feel it or didn't pay attention to it, but either way she must never speak about what happened all that time ago, that horrible ordeal with them.

Celestia stopped her erratic thinking and quiet sobbing, she went back to reading through all the scrolls like before, except this time with haste. This was going to be a very bad day for a lot of ponies, and she wanted to get through it as soon as possible, while trying to ignore those horrible memories.

" Gummy, get off my chest."

Pinkamena had just woken up to find a certain alligator had decided to get on top of her and take a nap while she was asleep, he had made a habit of this lately, and it was very annoying whenever she woke up. He was in a cuddled up circle position when he fell asleep, this would have made her think it was cute if she cared about that kind of stuff anymore. When he heard his owners voice, Gummy raised his head and opened his eyes, he looked at her and flicked out his tongue, touching the tip of her muzzle. Which she wiped off with the blanket she had kicked off in her sleep, probably either from being too hot or just reflex from all the countless nights of sweating.

" You know if you weren't such a good pet I would have killed you by now right?"

That was when Gummy decided to get off her chest and go nap elsewhere, elsewhere being his little makeshift bed Pinkamena had made out of a pillow and a blanket. She didn't make it because she wanted to be nice or anything, she just did it so he'd stop sleeping on her, obviously it didn't work.

Pinkamena halfway got off her bed, with her bottom legs on the floor, but her top still on the bed. She really wanted to stay in bed today, but she had stuff to do. She looked at the alarm clock she had recently gotten, it used to be a bright pink alarm clock with cake and balloons for numbers. She got rid of that along with the other party related things she got rid of when she decided to quit partying, except for all the stuff she had hidden around Ponyville. She had long forgotten where those were, she simply just didn't care for them or partying anymore.

Partying just didn't make her feel alive anymore, a lot of things didn't make her feel alive anymore. The only thing that's made her feel alive in a long time was when she killed those changelings, that made her feel happier than any party ever did. The clock had read it was about ten, which meant she had about twenty minutes before Sugarcube Corner opened and her first shift started, which didn't end until three. The only reason she worked there was because she needed a job, also because she still lived there, she also occasionally watched Pound and Pumpkin whenever she had nothing better to do.

Her room was pretty much the same minus all the party stuff, the door to her room was almost directly in front of her bed, which was a normal wooden bed with a blue cover and white pillow. With the door to the bathroom being to the far left of the entrance, and Gummy's makeshift bed in the corner beside his food and water bowl.

" Shame I woke up; it was just getting to the good part."  
She was referring to the nightmares she's had lately, though they're more like dreams now. They had started the night after her birthday party, she had them before when she was younger, but these were with her friends and not her family. It had gotten to the point to where they just simply didn't bother her anymore, in fact they bring her pleasure. She would never act on these dreams, well no she would, just not for the same reason or the same way. Pinkamena decided to stop being lazy and get the day over with, she got up with a groggy groan and started to trot over to the bathroom.

It was a pretty average bathroom, it had a bathtub directly opposite of the door, which had a showerhead on top and curtains used to slide across. To the left is a simple sink with a mirror above it, which contain the usual hygienic stuff, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, floss, and some medicine that she used to take. There was a toilet beside the sink with a towel right above it. A good percent of the reason why she's so different is because she stopped taking them, she had gotten all of it from Zecora in an attempt to stop the nightmares, it didn't work. She wasn't even going to try to pronounce most of it, she just knew what they were for. Some of it was for Schizophrenia, some of it was for REM sleep, there was even some that was trying to stop them all together, Prazosin, Clonazepam, and a bunch of other stuff. The only reason she could pronounce these is because Zecora had said them many times when handing them to her, she never figured out why.

None of it worked, Zecora said that the only reason she could think of as to why it didn't work is because it was either magic, or some seriously fucked up shit. She didn't say any of that exactly, but that's what Pinkamena got from it. She also said that if she really wanted the dreams to stop, then to get therapy, but she didn't. She didn't want everypony to think she was crazy or anything like that, so she decided to try to deal with it herself, it didn't turn out well.

After doing her morning cleaning, Pinkamena had gone down the stairs that lead to the kitchen in the bakery. Mrs. Cake was putting a bowl of batter in the oven, probably making a cake. Mr. Cake was probably upstairs taking care of the foals, the store was still empty and quiet as there was still about five minutes before the place opens.

" Oh! Good morning Pinkie! How did you sleep?" Mrs. Cake said to Pinkamena, her voice cheerful and overall happy.

" Fine, I'm going to go ahead and start my shift, tell me if you need anything." Pinkie replied, making it obvious just how large the gap between her personality now, and her personality then.

Mrs. Cake went back to working in the kitchen, Pinkamena went to the entrance to the bakery, which was a door with a bell and an open/close sign on it, which was currently facing open to her. She flipped it over so the sign was facing closed in her direction, meaning the shop was now open. Which meant another day of pretending to be a happy bouncy bimbo for five hours.

" Time to start another shitty day." Pinkamena whispered to herself, nopony hearing her as she's learned how to be very quiet. It was necessary, if anypony heard the things she said to herself, she would have a lot of problems and a lot of things to explain.

" Finally, Mrs. Cake! My shifts over so I'm going out!" Pinkamena nearly screamed in satisfaction, glad she doesn't have to deal with other ponies anymore.

" Ok, don't stay out too late." Mrs. Cake replied, knowing full well that Pinkamena was an adult, and that she should let her do whatever she wanted to.

Pinkamena went out the backdoor in the kitchen of the bakery, leaving the shop up to the cakes like she usually did at the end of her shift. At first, ponies and the cakes thought it was strange, as always after her shift she would either go host a party, prepare a party, join in on a party, or hang out with her friends. But ever since she stopped doing party related things, which everypony eventually caught on to, She always went outside for the rest of the day, nopony questions it as she can do as she pleases, also because something about her seems to frighten most ponies. Nopony except her knows where it is she always disappears to, not even Twilight knows, as back when she used to follow her to find out why she changed so much, she somehow always managed to lose her.

Eventually, Twilight got her answer, but it wasn't the one she was expecting or wanted, but it was enough to get her off Pinkamena's trail and that's all she cared about. They never would have expected where it really was she was going daily, as it was much too dangerous to be going wandering in and exploring, due to all the plant life, animal life, and all the stuff that's unknown and just plain bizarre, The Everfree Forest. She didn't go there for any of those things, she tried to avoid them as much as possible.

While she could, maybe, on a good day, take one timberwolf, but not if they're in a pack. She wasn't suicidal, she knew her rock farmer/ baker strength and her strange natural ability to fight well could only take her so far. It was weird how that worked, she hadn't been in many fights in her lifetime, but the few she had been in had seemed easy to her. She never once studied the pony body or fighting techniques, but when she had gotten into her first fight, which was more like a school scuffle. She could dodge him very easily, his name was Moonlight Star. He was a very short fused colt, as almost anything negative towards him set him off, he had a dark blue mane with a purple coat, and green eyes, at the time he didn't have a cutie mark, which was part of the reason the fight started.

She had made a comment which was supposed to be a joke, but from his point of view she could understand why it would seem like an insult. She had said that it would have been funny if he had gotten a purple cutie mark and it matched his coat, so it would blend in and make it seem like he didn't even have one. This sparked a fight, filly Pinkie was taught to avoid hurting other ponies so she just kept dodging and trying to get Moonlight to stop attacking her, While everypony else around them was encouraging it.

Then Pinkie slipped on a nearby rock, and that caused her to get hit by him, this made her feel something, something she had never felt before, rage. She got up and looked at him with such a face full of menace it made him whimper, she had a strong urge to hurt Moonlight, and hurt him she did. She head-butted him in the face, which sent him tumbling back. She took this moment to kick his front legs, knocking him on his side. Then she kicked him, over and over again until the teacher stopped her. Ever since then she tried her hardest to not get into anymore fights, but sometimes things just happen.

Somehow she's gotten through every fight without seriously hurting the other pony, but that was the old Pinkie, things were different now. Now she wouldn't be able hold herself back, because now she doesn't care about other ponies, just herself. But she couldn't just go around beating ponies whenever she wanted, She'd get arrested! Even if she did, eventually, she would meet somepony who's been at this longer than her or better than her, or both. But that didn't change the fact that her urge to hurt somepony was there, and that it needed to be quenched. She did though, find a solution to this problem, both how to relieve the bloodlust and to further improve her combat skills. It was the main reason she was in The Everfree, well that and boredom. The Legend of the Mirror Pool.

Only a select few know of the Legend, an even smaller amount know it's real and what it can do. These included herself, Granny Pie, and Maud. Pinkamena would never tell anypony about it of course, because then it would probably have a barrier put around it and she wouldn't be able to entertain herself with it anymore. Then she'd get questioned and interrogated about it, then they'd more than likely find out what it was she was doing with the clones, then that would just make a very annoying situation for her. Granny Pie had died of old age long ago, Pinkamena was too young at the time to ask her how she knew this legend when nobody else did, but even if she did, Granny Pie probably wouldn't have told her anyway. Most likely, she learned it from some old book her parents had collected when they were younger, or she had a very adventurous filly hood. The last one she knew of was Maud, which in itself was weird.

Pinkamena had never told Maud about it, and she was never around when Granny Pie told her the story, she even asked Granny if she ever told Maud the story, but she said she never did, as Maud didn't seem the believing type like she was. She even asked Maud personally where she heard about it, but she either didn't answer or simply said that she read it in a book somewhere, despite there being no books about it.

But considering that Maud never talked about it unless somepony else brought it up, it was doubtful she would tell anypony about it. Maud was a strange one, but she wasn't the blabbing type. Occasionally she would come and visit her in Ponyville, but it was always unannounced and random. Sometimes they would come out to the pool and just talk. On one occasion, Pinkamena tried to instigate a fight with Maud, but she declined. She said that one day she would love to fight with her, but that she wasn't ready and that she needed more practice. That was just a slight part of the reason she did what she did, every now and again Pinkamena would try to go to the farm and visit Maud and the rest. But something seemed to stop her, she just lost confidence and never went through with it.

After a long while of walking and thinking, Pinkamena eventually got to the pool, where she always went everyday. Nothing had changed about it or it's surroundings, it always stayed the same except for the occasional broken rock or chip in the wall. Same glowing pool, same crystals hanging from the ceiling, same everything, and that's how she liked it.

" And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared,,at the prospect of being doubly mared." Pinkamena whispered this rhyme to herself as she walked into the pool, she's being doing this for a while now, so she had the rhyme memorized.

She came out the other side of the pool as dry as she came in, seeing a familiar figure in front of her. It was herself, or more specifically, her clone. The other Pinkamena looked identical to the original, she was laidback on a boulder at the end of the cave, looking quite comfortable with her hoof's behind her head. Pinkamena got onto her legs after climbing out of the pool, making Pinkamena two open her eyes at the splashing noise.

" Sorry, did I wake you?" Pinkamena said in a sultry voice, getting a yawn from the only other pony in the cave.

" No, I was just resting my eyes. We going do this or what?" Pinkamena two said, her personality being the same as the original.

Pinkamena two got up and stretched, popping her neck and scratching her ear. Everyday, Pinkamena would come here for one reason, fighting to the death with her clone. She got the idea when she was in her room one night and her thoughts started to wander, she started to recall her filly hood and such, then she recalled The Legend of the Mirror Pool. And she thought to herself, 'Hey, what if I cloned myself and fought that? Then it wouldn't really be murder, and they wouldn't be better than me because It's me.' That's when things changed, the next day Pinkamena started having death battles with herself.

But eventually it turned into more than just hand to hand combat, it become all out battles to the death. During the changeling attack, Pinkamena took one of the dead guard's spears, then she hid it somewhere in Canterlot and left it there. A few days later, she returned to Canterlot, luckily nopony found it so it stayed there until she came back for it. She managed to wrap it up and take it with her on the train, claiming it was a package for a friend. Surprisingly, nopony suspected her or questioned her, either they were stupid, or they trusted her because she was an element. She also got it through Ponyville without suspicion, except for the raise of an eyebrow from Twilight.

She had found out that it was possible to clone objects too, which meant she could clone basically anything. So she made one other spear, so both her and the clone had equal chance to beat the other. But she didn't want the battles to be strictly close range, she wanted to be at least decent with long range. But Pinkamena didn't get the chance to get anything long-range until The Crystal Empire came back, when she was there, Twilight had told them to look around the place to try to find anything strange, and what she found was quite strange. She went into the palace and came across a secret door, she was very good at finding these as she used to have plenty herself. It appeared to be an armory, but it wasn't like any armory she had ever seen before, then again she's never seen an armory before.

On the left was a wall lined with swords and shields and spears, it was the basic broadsword and simple shields with handles on the back, the spears were the same kind that the guards in Canterlot had, with the long rod and the pointy end at the top. The thing these weapons had in common was that they all shared a similar color, all the swords were red, all the shields black, and the rods on all the spears green, these colors didn't change in brightness or darkness for any of the weapons.

While on the right side was armor, such as helmets and chest plates and such. All of them being similar to the kind of armor the guards wear, except they had purple braids coming out of the back of the helmets, also they shared the same colors as the weapons. The helmets were the same red as the swords, the chest plates were the same black as the shields, and the boots were the same color as the shields, there seemed to be a pattern here.

But what was lining the wall directly in front of the door is what made Pinkamena excited, it was lined with crossbows, lots of them. Surprisingly, none of these crossbows had colors or patterns on them, just simple wooden crossbows. None of them were loaded of course, but they all did have their own bag of bolts to the right of them. To the left of each one was a hoofgrip, it was used to help non-magical ponies shoot them. It was a small circular black piece of fabric with two straps inside of it, the straps had a string connected to them that was attached to the trigger, all it would take was a little push on the straps and the trigger would be pulled and work like it should.

This was exactly the kind of ranged weapon Pinkamena was looking for, the swords and shields were a nice addition. So after the whole King Sombra incident, she came back and did with them what she did with the spear, except this time she had to call in a favor with Maud. she repaid that favor with spending about a day with Maud, Maud was weird. She placed it with the spear she already had and cloned all of them once, except for the arrow, she cloned that a good twenty times and kept one spare. Then she had everything she wanted, that's when things got much more exciting for Pinkamena.

Unless it was due to weather or there were animals outside, they would usually fight outside. If it was close-combat than they would stay within a square mile of the entrance to the cave. If it was long-range, than they can go anywhere in the forest, as long as they stay away from Ponyville and Zecora's Hut. In close combat it was fairly simple, kill the other by any means necessary. Long-range was different though, each of them had ten minutes to place traps or prepare, anything went in long-range.

Pinkamena had also stolen some medical supplies from Zecora while she was away, a book on medical and potion stuff so she could learn what she needed to do. If she needed more of anything, she'd simply just clone it. They're only supposed to be used on the winner though, if need be Pinkamena could sow back on a hoof or something, but she wasn't too sure if she could do a limb.

" Ready when you are, let's go outside." Pinkamena said as she walked around the pool going towards the entrance, as the clone walked over to the pair of swords and shields.

" No, leave them. I feel like some hoof to hoof combat today." Pinkamena said as she looked back at her clone, already halfway out of the cave when she heard the sound of the swords being lifted off the ground.

" Really? Wow, we haven't done that in a long time. If you say so, but we should do crossbows tomorrow. We haven't done range in a long time, and it would be bad to get rusty." Pinkamena two replied back, slightly confused in the change in plans.

Pinkamena walked outside of the cave and waited for her clone to follow, which she did and both of them took their positions. They began to circle each other in a clockwork direction as they always did before they started, except in long-range in which they go off in different directions and set up. Their faces no longer emotionless or sarcastic, both of them had faces of concentration and focus. If another pony was around, they could feel the tension in the air, and the immense amount of bloodlust.

" Same rules as usual?" Pinkamena two asked, as though she is her clone, she couldn't read the originals thoughts.

" Yeah, fight to the death. Winner gets to go back to Ponyville and live life." Pinkamena replied, her voice slightly shaky in excitement.

When this whole thing started, Pinkamena thought she should sweeten the pot, so to speak. So she added a prize for winning, other than not dying. The winner gets to live as Pinkamena, if what she's been doing can be called living. Pinkamena, honestly wouldn't mind if she lost, it's basically her, it has her memories, her personality, her features, there was really nothing separating her and the clone except for the fact that she was a clone. So far, Pinkamena hasn't died yet, or at least she's pretty sure she hasn't. Would she remember dying if she was a clone? There was really no way of knowing, but she was almost positive she hasn't died yet, probably.

" Alright then, let's stop with the chit chat." Pinkamena two said, just wanting to get straight into the battle.

The clone ran forward suddenly and kicked dust into Pinkamena's face, making her temporarily blind. She than ran around Pinkamena kicking up dust as she was doing it, making it harder and harder to see her.

" Playing dirty eh? You should know better than to do that, I know your p-"

Pinkamena was suddenly interrupted by getting punched in the face, this baffled her, Pinkamena two would usually wait exactly ten seconds before attacking.

" I know, we've been doing this for awhile now. So I changed my patterns, something if in real combat you would have to do to win, it's called adjusting." Pinkamena two said, happy she got the first strike.

Pinkamena two stomped her right hoof down trying to hit Pinkamena's chest, but the original Pinkamena had rolled away just in time. She then spun on her back with her back legs out, she hit Pinkamena two's hoof that she tried to stomp her with, making her loose her balance and fall over.

" What happened to no talking?" Pinkamena said, trying to throw her enemy off guard.

Pinkamena kicked Pinkamena two in the ribs, with a sadistic look on her face. She only got one hit though, as when she tried again, Pinkamena two grabbed her leg and bit on it, taking the opportunity to get back on her hoofs. But Pinkamena didn't want to give her the chance to get another hit, so the second she saw that Pinkamena two had gotten back up and was directly in front of her, she rammed forward and tried to get her enemy off balance and get her back on the ground. But Pinkamena two expected this, she had a counter-measure in mind.

So she pulled in her legs and waited, as soon as Pinkamena was mere inches in front of her, she jumped up above her and kicked the back of her shoulder, it was a well-placed kick as it hit the pressure point behind her shoulder, making her temporarily unable to use her right front leg. She very suddenly stopped running, and smashed head first into the ground, gaining a smile of satisfaction from the attacker.

" I thought you would have learned not to charge in like that, it's weird how this works you know? Sometimes I do things that are smart while you do stupid things, and sometimes it's the other way around, yet we're the same pony. I guess just because we're the same, doesn't mean we think the same. Well, enough deep thought, let's continue shall we?" Pinkamena two said as she looked down at Pinkamena, her voice getting cocky and triumphant.

Pinkamena two bit the back of Pinkamena's hair, pulling her head out of the ground, she then slammed it back down. She did this several times before Pinkamena head butted her, causing her to stumble back. Pinkamena spit out some blood and jumped on top of Pinkamena two, and started trying to hit her, but it didn't work. Pinkamena two moved her head and punched her in the stomach, she took this chance to change her position to where she was on top.

" You know, it's a shame we've never had sex before. I feel like we would be the dominant type, but that we wouldn't really mind being dominated. Just never found the right stallion I guess, or mare." Pinkamena two said, both trying to confuse her enemy, and being somewhat serious.

Pinkamena tried to hit the clone that was on top of her, but it was no use, she had seen it coming. She put both of her legs on Pinkamena's arms, pinning her down and making her unable to do anything. Pinkamena had a face of anger on her, while Pinkamena two had a sadistic look on hers. She put both her arms horizontally on top of Pinkamena's neck, she then began to slowly put pressure, paying close attention to the look in Pinkamena's eyes, wanting to watch every second as the life left her eyes.

Pinkamena began to struggle under her, as it slowly became harder and harder to breath. Her body began to convulse as her legs kicked back and forth, struggling as much as she could to get out of this situation. But it was pointless, there was almost no way to get out. The only way she had any chance of getting loose is if her clone suddenly lost her grip or lowered her guard, but that wasn't going to happen, she should know, it was her after all.

" Guess you've never been choked before have you? Well don't worry, when I kill you and take over as Pinkamena, I'll do more than enough choking for the both of us. You never had the balls to even try to get laid, despite how OBVIOSLY sexy we are, why was that? Never found the right pony? Or was it your crush on Rainbow Dash that made you want to stay loyal, even though you aren't even dating her? C'mon, Pinkie! We both know that there's no chance of getting with her, if there was any point of time in which she felt for us what we do for her, it was when we were that bimbo, bouncy, idiot, immature us. Not the sexy, intelligent, strong, psychopath we are now. But enough with the chatter, I want to get laid, so I'm going to kill you now, but slowly." Pinkamena two began to say again, mainly just trying to inflict emotional and physical pain on her enemy.

Before Pinkamena was putting pressure on her neck, but not enough to completely cut off her breathing. Enough to make it seem like she was going to die, but in reality it was just a lot harder to breath. But now the sadistic look on her face became more sinister as she put even more pressure onto her neck, nearly crushing her windpipe, making it impossible to breath.

Eventually, her struggling got weaker and weaker, her legs no longer fraying back and forth as an attempt to get her attacker off. Her body no longer convulsing or moving at all for that matter, her chest no longer moving up and down to indicate she was breathing, she seemed dead. Pinkamena two got off her body, and slowly backed away from it until she backed into a tree, then it was quiet for the longest time. Then an absolutely insane smile stretched across her face, a smile of satisfaction and pride on her face, one that's never been on her face before, her or the original.

" HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU BITCH?! YOU DIDN'T WIN THIS TIME! NOW IM PINKAMENA, AND YOUR DEAD! OH, THE THINGS IM GOING TO DO NOW, AND YOU WON'T BE THERE TO STOP ME!" Pinkamena two screamed all of this at the top of her lungs as she was kicking Pinkamena's body in the ribs over and over, nopony would hear her as the Everfree Forest was way to big and dense for anypony nearby to hear her, even if they did there would be no way to pinpoint where it came from exactly, so there was no point in even trying to look.

" Wait, what about the body?"

Pinkamena two suddenly stopped her assault and walked over to a nearby clearing, putting her hoof up to the bottom of her chin in an act of pondering.

" If it was a clones body, it would usually dissipate within a hour or so, occasionally it might take three but that's pretty uncommon. This isn't a clone though, this is the original. So what do I do now? Her body's not gonna disappear like the others since she's not a clone, and I don't seem to be disappearing even though she's dead, so it seems I'll have to get rid of the body. I mean I was going to have to learn how to get rid of a body eventually, it's better for me to learn now. But how should I do it? I don't want to throw her body in The Mirror Pool, as I have no idea what that'll do. And I can't ask for Zecora's help as she's said she doesn't even know about this. Maybe I could find some timberwolves an-"

A medium-sized rock was slammed into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious almost instantly. Then it was slammed into her head over and over again, until it was nothing but mess of blood, bones, and brain. It was kind of like a smashed pie, except with a pony's head.

" Don't ever turn your back on an enemy, even when you think they're dead. That's one of the first things I learned when this whole thing started, dumbass." Pinkamena two said to the now very much dead clone, trying her hardest to not laugh.

The previous night Pinkamena had been watching some horror movies. In one of the scenes, one of the characters was being choked to death. During this scene, Pinkamena thought to herself, ' Why doesn't he just pretend to be dead and wait for the killer to leave?', she never thought she'd be able to try it out herself.

It was harder than she thought it was, the lack of oxygen to her brain made it hard to think rationally, but luckily she remembered her inquiry. It was very hard to keep up the act since she had to stop any bodily movements such as scratching or fidgeting, not breathing was easy for her though. When she was looking through books and such on sleep and dreams, she learned a very interesting fact about dreams. If there were low amounts of oxygen in a pony's brain when they fall asleep, the dreams they have will be more realistic and seem more like it was actually happening. So Pinkamena enjoying the dreams as much as she was, decided to hold her breath to the point of passing out whenever she wanted to sleep. Recently, it had been getting harder to do every night as her lung capacity seemed to be increasing, but obviously it helped her in the long run.

" I don't know if I should be glad or disappointed that I tricked myself, but either way I learned from it. Now lets get my ass out of the open and into the cave so you can rot, or melt, or whatever you'd call it."

Pinkamena kicked away the rock she had lodged into what was left of her clones head, leaving some of the brain and bone on the grass where she was. When the body dissipates, so does any remains that weren't attached to the body, so there was no point in her trying to clean every spot of blood when it was basically going to clean itself.

Pinkamena put the body vertically to the left of the pool, then she went over to the stash of medical supplies and cosmetics. She didn't have the makeup and stuff because she wanted to make herself look good or anything like that, she only had it because whenever she gets done stitching herself up, she didn't want anypony asking any questions, so she puts stuff over the bruises and cuts so they blend in.

Surprisingly, Pinkamena sustained little injures, this fight was quite tamed compared to most. Usually the fights ended with her having cuts, bruises, contusions, concussions, sometimes even broken bones. But this time she only got one bruise, two cuts, and maybe a bruised rib or two. Nothing she hadn't had before, she's felt plenty of injuries such as those, and she also knows how to heal them. With lots of trial and error, a couple of books on pony anatomy, and making extra clones to experiment on, she essentially can stitch herself up.

Pinkamena walked over to the pile of weapons she left out the previous day, because she thought she would need some of them, then she changed her mind and now she has to put them up. The weapons always go behind the huge rock right behind the pool, so if by chance anypony stumbled across the pool, they wouldn't see the weapons and think anything of it. So that's where she usually put them after she's done using them, the medical stuff is kept in a different place. After putting the weapons in their usual hiding place, Pinkamena moved over to a small rock to the left of the entrance to the cave.

There was a snake hole under the rock, the owner having moved out long ago. Pinkamena had found it awhile back and decided to enlarge it, now it had the entrance of a snake hole, but if you were to clear away some of the dirt around it, you would find it was quite a large hole with medical supplies. Such as gauze, medical alcohol, medicine for headaches and such, needles, some painkillers, a scalpel, and a bottle of wine. The last one was both a personnel want and a backup in case the medical alcohol runs out.

She had started drinking about a month after the nightmares had started, it was an attempt to lower the pain the nightmares caused, it worked for a short bit before it just stopped working. It started with a bottle of beer that Mr. Cake had kept in the fridge, then it evolved into wine and vodka. But she didn't drink every day, just when she felt like it, and now was one of those times.

After putting some gauze on her cuts, and a few painkillers for the ribs, Pinkamena pulled out the bottle of wine, covered up the hole until it looked like a snake hole again, and leaned up against the rock. She popped the top of bottle of with her teeth and took a swig, then she just sat there with the bottle between her legs and her hoofs behind her head and relaxed, until a familiar voice spoke up.

* Wish I could have a drink or two, or a drink of anything would be nice.* The voice in Pinkamena's head said, not even slightly surprising Pinkamena.

" You know, I'd appreciate it if you told me when you were there, just a bit scary to have a voice in your head suddenly speak without me knowing about it."

* Doesn't seem to bother you any, besides, you know that I'm always there, I just don't say anything.*

" That's because you've made a habit of talking at unexpected moments, so I've gotten used to it. Plus you only ever talk after I get done with the clone, so there's no reason for me not to expect you at this point. After all, you've been in my head since I was a filly, but you've never told me why you decided to talk to me after the nightmares, actually, you don't tell me a lot of anything. Not your name, not who you are, not why you're here, if it wasn't for your voice I wouldn't even know if you were a stallion or a mare

Pinkamena took another drink out of the wine bottle, enjoying the hot liquid going down her throat, giving her such a warm feeling. It wasn't nearly enough to get her drunk, but she still enjoyed the feeling and taste it gave her.

* Actually, there is a good reason for that. But your not ready yet, you'll know when you are. You're right though, you do deserve an explanation, just not now. But to make sure you know I'm serious, I'll give you my name. It's Sylia, Sylia Lanz, Lanz is a family name by the way. And yes, I am a mare. But I can't really give you a description of my body, as currently I don't have one. I remember what the one I had used to look like, but I don't want to tell you, not yet.*

" Lanz? Never heard of it before, and I've met almost every pony in Equestria. Where do they live? What are they like? Do they know where you are?"

Pinkamena wasn't asking because she cared, it was really out of curiosity and boredom. She didn't really care about anything or anypony anymore, well there was Rainbow, but that was a… complicated situation.

* That's… what I can't tell you about. My family is, as you would put it, fucked up. I used to be a very different pony, more like you actually. I was ruthless, bloodthirsty, I was a killing machine, and I miss it every day. The only reason I don't act that way is because you feel most of it, you can't feel it though as it's mixed in with yours. I feel some of it when I watch you kill yourself, but not enough to make me happy. I may be in your mind, but I can't feel even a fraction of what you feel. And I hate it.*

" I hear you there sister, I have family issues too, well, more like family issue. I haven't seen my actual family in years, but I've never had any real issues with them. But my sister is…different, I don't know how to explain it, she's just strange. You were probably there, you know what she's like, you know what they say, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. But from the sounds of it, it would seem you have it worse off than I do. Whenever you get your own body, I'd be more than happy to buy you a drink. But until then, I'll drink enough for both of our problems, family and otherwise. Cheers, to fucked up families."

Pinkamena drank the rest of the wine, and threw it at the wall across from her, making it smash against it. She just did that for fun, there was no real reason behind breaking the bottle other than her enjoyment of breaking things. At a time she even considered breaking it against her head, but Sylia managed to convince her otherwise.

* Do.. do you remember anything about your family? Or anything that, never mind the clones dissipating, I'll leave you to you now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodbye Pinkamena, and good luck, you're gonna have some serious problems soon.*

Almost on cue, to clones body began to slowly turn into blue dust that went toward the pool, this was a beautiful process, but Pinkamena had seen this too many times for it to effect her anymore. She had watched this happen to all the clones every single day, and most likely will everyday until she dies. Then, once again, silence entered the room, as there was no more voices in Pinkamena's head talking to her, and no more wine bottles smashing against walls, just silence. Then came the noise of shuffling as Pinkamena got out of her comfortable spot and began her trip home, where there will be an unexpected surprise in wait for her.

While Pinkamena was trudging through the Everfree Forest, avoiding plant and wildlife alike. She began to ponder some things that brought curiosity to her mind, all things from the conversation she had from Sylia. She then began to talk to herself, a habit she picked up from her preferring talking out her thoughts more than thinking them, she jut found it easier.

" Sylia, what a strange name. I wonder what her cutie mark is, or what she's like. Maybe I could help her get a body, it would be nice to have a real friend. One who shares my interest and… hobbies. I only hope she's as hardcore as she says she is, or more. Her family name though, it's a weird one. Lanz, I've never heard of it, and I know a lot of families. As much as I hate it, if I want any chance of getting her a body, I'll have to learn more about her family. So I'll have to ask a favor from Twilight, and we are not on the best term so it's going to take a lot of convincing. I'll have to read some books on a second mind in a body, and magic transitions, Tartarus, I'll have to call in some favors from Maud most likely. Speaking of family, didn't she ask me something about them?

Yeah, she said something about remembering them, or something about them, I don't know! Why would she ask that? Is there something about my family I should know? Did I do something to them? No I couldn't have, did I see them doing something and repress it? If they were killers it would explain how I turned out, or maybe I was just different than them. Well whatever it is I-"

" Pinkamena Diane Pie?" A Canterlot guard had walked forward to Pinkamena and interrupted her quite mumbling.

He was the usual guard, He was bright white with the golden Canterlot armor all over his body, he was a Pegasus and he had blue eyes with a darker blue mane. She couldn't tell what his cutie mark was as his armor blocked it, but if she had to guess it was probably two swords and a shield. She didn't know when, but it would seem she had stumbled into Ponyville faster than she thought she would get there, as there were three other guards behind the one she was talking to, and Twilight was with them.

" Yes, can I help you?" Pinkamena said in her nicest voice, not wanting to get into any unnecessary trouble with the guards.

The guard in front of her turned his head around and pulled out a scroll, which he opened and began to read.

" 'By order of Princess Celestia, we are to escort both Pinkamena Diane Pie and Twilight Sparkle safely to Canterlot. No questions will be answered and no excuses will be accepted. If needed, force is permitted to make Pinkamena comply. But under no circumstances will Twilight be harmed neither physically or magically, but magic is also permitted if proven necessary.' Anything to say miss Pie?"

Pinkamena had a contempt look on her face, while Twilight had a look of shock and disbelief on hers, as nothing like this had been done in centuries. Then Pinkamena began to speak with a smirk on her face and the same sultry voice she used with her clone.

" Yeah, who do I have to buck to get out of this?"

If Sylvia had a body she would have face hoofed, luckily, Twilight did it for her.


	5. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ Chapter 3: A Godly Problem./ Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Lots of ponies say things like ' I was born this way', or 'Celestia made me like this', but that's wrong. Nopony is the way they are because they were born like that, high class or low class. Who you are depends on three factors, how you're raised, who raises you, and your environment. For example, if a rich pony is raised by rich ponies in a rich environment, they'll act like they do. Snooty, greedy, like they know everything. But if raised by poor ponies, they'll act differentially. They'll be hard workers, appreciate every little thing, and be kind in hopes for that kindness to be repaid. That's why you never see snooty poor ponies. This goes for everywhere, even different dimensions.

Though there are…exceptions. There are certain mental disorders you're either born with, or develop with trauma and unpleasant experiences, that make you have certain traits or think a certain way. While some can be cured, but mostly through painful amounts of therapy or medicine, not all can. Some disorders or syndromes, no matter how you're raised, where, or by who, can't be changed.

But, there's few, there's more than just disorders and syndromes that dictate who you're gonna be when you're born. These things aren't marked as disorders or syndromes, but as abnormalities. Killer instinct, natural talent for everything, a constant morbid thinking, and a few more rare things. Like disorders or syndromes, nothing can change these things, and nothing can prevent them. Though it's not impossible to cause it. With genetic engineering, trial and error, and chance, some of these things can be caused. This both was and was not the case of Pinkamena Diane Pie, as you will learn in her story _

After getting off the train, Pinkamena and Twilight, along with guards in a formation around them, began to walk towards the castle. While walking through Canterlot, they received many strange looks, as there hasn't been an arrest ever since the Nightmare Moon era, and never somepony so important. Many started whispering to one another when they noticed them, some spreading rumors about why they were arrested, others just watching in shock as somepony so important as Celestia's star student was being escorted like a prisoner through Canterlot.

But most were focusing on the other pony, the one that used to be called the Element of Laughter, the causer of the changeling massacre when the changelings attacked, Pinkamena. It wasn't her appearance that made them notice her, nor was it that she was also being escorted, it was the look on her face. It was the widest smile they've ever seen on her face, even before her transformation. This smile was evil and dark, similar to the look of excitement in her eyes, both were full of malice and spite. But what it was also full of that really scared them, was something they've never seen before, and they hoped would never see again, pure darkness.

Twilight on the other hand, looked quite different. She was looking down, with multiple emotions on her face. Confusion, worry, and fear. She seemed to be so lost in though that she was barely able to keep up with the guards, eventually having to focus on other things. Pinkamena stopped her smiling, now having a scowl on her face. Either from annoyance or boredom, that scowl remained on her face all the way to the castle. While Twilight decided to focus more on her surroundings, and think more later.

What Pinkamena had been thinking was as dark as it seemed, maybe more. At first, she had though about killing the guards, leaving Twilight injured but alive to report to her master, that is what gave her the dark grin on her face. But then she realized how annoying it would be to be hunted down by the entire Canterlot guard, and the thought of how boring that would be is what put the scowl on her face. While Twilight had been thinking of a variety of things, some good, some bad.

The spat she and Pinkamena had on the train made her think about a lot of things, but she was thinking about more than just that. She was wondering why Celestia wanted both Twilight and Pinkamena to be escorted by several guards, she wondered why her friend changed so much and what happened to her. She was thinking about what she said on the train, and many other thing that got her lost in thought.

Eventually, after walking through all of Canterlot, gaining the attention of almost everypony on the streets, they got to the castle entrance. As expected, there were guards on both sides of the gate, prepared to get rid of any unwanted visitors. But even the guards were slightly surprised at the sight infront of them, they were informed of what would happen, but it was still fairly new to them. They've never seen anything like this before, both the two ponies getting arrested, and the look on their faces. One of hate and annoyance, and another of innocence and fear.

The group of guards that had been escorting them to the castle had left, saying their job was done and just to go in. They also said if they got lost, just to ask one of the many guards in the castle, then they walked off. They trusted Twilight to be able to direct them to Celestia, as she has a photographic memory, and had been in the castle many times. But most of all, they just wanted to get away from the other one. Never in their life had they seen such a pony, nor did they ever want to. Records of a different time, where Equestria was a crime filled place, says criminals think and act differentially then normal ponies. The guards didn't understand what that meant at the time, but now that they've met the closest thing to a criminal they would ever get, they wished they hadn't.

It took a short while for Twilight to get to where Celestia was, both because the castle had been under renovations do to the changeling attack, and because it was hard to get Pinkamena to follow her. But when they got to the door that led to the royal court room, or at least what Twilight hoped was the royal court room, Pinkamena seemed to stop wandering off, and just went with it. When they opened the door though, it was Twilight who had needed motivation to go in the room.

In the room, was only two ponies, no guards, no prankster gods, just those two. Luna was sitting beside Celestia 's throne, with a blank look on her face. Though, she didn't look very well. She seemed slightly pale, and her eyes were bulgy, like she had been busy and was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Celestia was something else though, and she's what made Twilight reconsider. Never in her life, not when Nightmare Moon returned, not when the changelings attacked, not when Discord was released, not even when The Crystal Empire came back, did Twilight see this look on her face. That look, it was filled with disappointment, anger, frustration, spite, and so many more emotions Twilight didn't even recognize with so many of them in her eyes. The look wasn't even intended towards her and it was filling every inch of her body with fear and dread. The one it was intended to was Pinkamena, and Twilight gave up on trying to read her emotions a long time ago. Then the unexpected happened.

" Nice stare you got, Fluttershy teach you that?" Pinkamena said smugly, noticing the tension, but simply not caring.

The look on Celestia's face didn't leave, in fact it seemed to get worse, Twilight would have face hoofed if there wasn't so much tension in the room. A smug look came on Pinkamena's face after her remark, completely unfazed by the death stare she was receiving from a literal god.

" HOW DARE THOU MAKE FUN OF-" Luna suddenly lunged forward, with a look of anger on her face, which just made Pinkamena smile a little wider.

Celestia put her hoof on her sisters shoulder, giving her a kind look that couldn't have been more different than the one she just had.

" Calm down Luna, I know you're angry, I am too. But this is a very serious situation, so we need to remain calm. If you can't control your emotions, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Celestia said, her voice more calm than what she her eyes were telling.

Luna almost had another outburst, but decided against it. She sat there and remained silent, deciding to stare at the ground and collect her thoughts. Celestia returned her gaze to Pinkamena, who still had that smug look on her face, which infuriated the sun goddess. Twilight was appearing calm, despite being full of dread, she remained standing there.

" Twilight." Celestia said with a voice that gave no emotion, not removing her gaze from Pinkamena, who still had the sarcastic grin on her face. Though her eyes gave away completely different emotions. Defiance, frustration, and a emotions Twilight had never seen before, but it...unnerved her.

" Come and sit by Luna, don't say anything unless I ask you to. This is an extremely serious matter, between me and that thing!" Celestia said at nopony in particular, her voice raising getting louder and angrier.

Pinkamena's smile grew even larger and more smug, glad that she was annoying her to this extent, though she's not really sure why she's so angry. As far as they know, she hasn't done anything that bad, unless killing your clone is illegal. Besides, even if it was, there's no way they'd know about that. The only one who would even have a chance of knowing about her clone is Zecora, and she would know better than that. Both because of what Pinkamena would do to her if she did, and it's doubtful anyone would trust her about anything other than alchemy and zebra's.

" Thing? Really Tia? Don't you think that's a bit c-" Pinkamena started sarcastically, but was interrupted.

" SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK! You are here for one reason and one reason only, you speak only when spoken to, and no more of your sarcastic remarks!"

Everypony in the room was shocked silent, except for Luna. Celestia had never had an outburst like that, and certainly never used the royal canterlot voice. In that outburst some of her emotions slipped out, frustration and anger came out as her face scrunched into a scowl towards Pinkamena. But that wasn't all, there was still plenty of emotion in there that words could never express, Pinkamena would know.

Twilight had never seen her teacher angry, or even frustrated! Not even during all those times she failed during spells or did stupid things, never! She was immensely confused about what could have possibly pushed her to such an extent. Luna on the other hand had seen her like this once before, and though this might happen. Once, a very long time ago, the circumstances were much worse back then. But the situation right now probably reminded her of back then, and she reacted in a lesser but similar way Luna feared she would.

Celestia calmed her self, not wanting to fall to her emotions after she just told her sister to do the exact opposite. She went back to the look that made The Stare look pathetic, trying her best to keep her emotions from showing on her face, she didn't want to bring any more satisfaction to Pinkamena.

" Twilight, please, come sit by Luna." Celestia said, her voice slightly shaky with anger.

Twilight hesitated, not entirely sure what to do. While Pinkamena may be different, she was still her friend, and she wanted to stick by her. But Celestia seemed to know something about her she didn't, and was both her friend and mentor, and was giving her an order. Twilight was full of fear and confusion, and slowly moved over to Luna.

Luna barely seemed to notice Twilight sit beside her, as she was startled when she did. But, after noticing the tension in the room, she decided to pay attention in case things got…heated.

" Now, we may begin. Do you know why you're here?" Celestia said towards Pinkamena, trying her hardest to hold back her emotions.

Pinkamena's face was blank, finally starting to get serious. The room was silent for a few seconds, as she started to evaluate.

" Well, I know I'm not under arrest, as I would be taken to a prison cell. And I know I'm not being interrogated, as if I was, it wouldn't be by you, it would be someone more…experienced. So, I take it you brought me here to question me about something more…off the record? I just don't know what, or why you wanted Twilight here." Pinkamena said, talking more like an analyst than a culprit.

Twilight had a slightly surprised expression on her face, as she had come to a similar conclusion. Luna's face on the other hand scrunched up, knowing exactly how close she was. Celestia just seemed to get further annoyed and frustrated, though her body language gave it away, not her face.

" Don't you dare play your mind games with me, you know why you're here, it's because I know what you are, Meotrizen. I know you're from Meotrize, though I thought they were all dead from the war, obviously, they weren't. I don't know why you're here, or why you're posing as an Element of Harmony, but I will stop you. If you so much as breath without my permission, I will destroy you like the rest of your species, understand?" There was silence in the room, as Celestia's words left her mouth, showing only how serious she was.

Her gaze had not left Pinkamena, the emotions remaining in here eyes. Luna's face remained blank, until the war was brought up, which gave a cringe to her face at the memory. While Twilight had a look of utter confusion on her face, there hadn't been a war in Equestria in an extremely long time, and even then it was extremely short and didn't include anything other than ponies and know species. But a 'Meotrizen, as Celestia put it, wasn't a species Twilight had ever heard if before, she'd have to research it when she got home, and this place called Meotrize.

Pinkamena though, was different. She was confused also, she didn't know a single thing she was talking about, and didn't understand why she was being accused of these things. But, what confused her the most wasn't the accusations, or the whole situations she's in. It was the foreign feeling that was coursing through her, one she's gone so long without experiencing, fear. But what made it foreign, was that it didn't feel like it was her fear.

" Um…ok? I mean, I don't really have any idea what you're talking about. I don't know what a Meotrizen is, or what war you're talking about. Wasn't the most recent war that whole thing with Sombra? If you'd even count that as a war, and tell me I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't around a millennium ago. So, are you mistaking me for something else? Because I'm just a bit confused here." Pinkamena replied, sounding very confused.

Now both Celestia and Luna and confused, as they both knew Meorizens were proud, but admit when they were caught, depending on what it was they were caught with. So either this one was different, or they were wrong.

" You, You're not lying?" Celestia said, with mixed emotions. Pinkamena looked back at her, with that look that honestly made Celestia believe she was telling the truth.

" Should I be?" Pinkamena replied, her voice as innocent as someone like her could get.

Celestia looked deep into her eyes, looking for any signs of either she was lying, or if she was right. What she saw in there was the mind of a mad genius, a bloodlust that couldn't be sated, darkness that used to be the brightest of light, but not what she was looking for. But that look in her eyes was a familiar one, she's seen it in the eyes of monsters, villains, and her sister, but never on an Element of Harmony.

She has seen this look too many times for it to bother her anymore, and she knows exactly what will happen if she were to let it be. No doubt that bloodlust that she's trying to hold back will break her will one day, it's a miracle she'd kept it distracted to this point, and when she does, she'll kill without hesitation, and without a stopping point.

But there was nothing Celestia could do about it, she couldn't just have her arrested because she was suspicious, she needed reason, proof, and she didn't have any. The closest thing she had was the memory of the nightmare Luna had, and that can't be trusted by everypony. While Celestia had forgiven her, that doesn't mean she's automatically forgiven by everyone in Equestria. Celestia nodded towards her sister, who was looking at Celestia eagerly for an answer, her nodding meant Pinkamena was not lying.

Luna responded by looking towards Pinkamena, with a look that said she now had more questions than answered. She had felt it too, the presence in that dream, there was no mistaking it, it was a Meotrizen. Twilight was more confused than any of them, she didn't understand anything that was going on, though she was certainly trying. Pinkamena was also confused, but didn't really care either way.

" Well, that was…unexpected. Either you're the best actor I've ever seen, or you're telling the truth. While it's true I am the ruler of Equestria, but, like everypony, I make mistakes. But this one wasn't one without reason, Luna showed me something that made me believe you were, and I apologize for that. But, you're still very much under questioning for what she showed me." Celestia said to Pinkamena, her voice now returning to the more calm and neutral one.

Luna's face had a flash of fear at the memory, but not wanting to show weakness, she tried to hide it. Pinkamena decided to think more on it now, and decided to just listen, she did notice the strange fear was now lowered, but not gone. Twilight remained immensely confused, but now with curiosity.

" Really? What did she show you that put me under your crosshairs?" Pinkamena said sarcastically, hoping her royal ass hasn't found out her little playtime with The Mirror Pool.

" As you know, Luna has the ability to see the dreams of everyone in Equestria. Sadly, this is only limited to once a month, but yesterday was that day." Celestia said, trying to be as vague as possible, Twilight was still in the room, and she's already seen and heard too much.

The gears in Pinkamena's mind was trying to piece together what she meant, and how it concerned her, Twilight was doing a similar process, but she had less pieces of the puzzle.

" What most ponies don't know, is she can go into nightmares also, and keep herself completely hidden. She could be there for the entire dream, and you would never notice her presence. Yesterday, Luna was looking around for the dream of a pony who needed help, and she stumbled upon not a dream, but a nightmare. This nightmare belonged to someone she knows, or knew, as the Element of Harmony she knew would never have a dream like the one she saw." Celestia continued, really not wanting to recall the details.

Luna's face contorted to one of shock, at the memory of the horrible nightmare she'd seen. Celestia sat there quietly, wanting the culprit to come to their own conclusion. Twilight was still trying to piece it together, but simply had no idea who she was talking about. Pinkamena, hearing the hints she was given, realized what she was talking about, and with that realization came fear, her fear.

" You… did you see?" Pinkamena spoke with more fear than she knew, as she now understood exactly why she was here.

" Your dream? No, not personally. But Luna did, and she was able to transfer the memory of the dream right before you woke up. Me nor Luna have any intention of giving details, as I think you'd agree, we want Twilight to stay as ignorant about this as possible. I only brought her as a guarantee you won't try anything, because no matter how much you've changed or try to deny it, some part of you still cares." Celestia replied, noticing her fear, and internally smiling.

Twilight was now more confused than ever, and slightly hurt they wouldn't tell her anything.

" HEY! What are you guys talking about, why can't I know?" Twilight nearly screamed, both sick of the tension, and hating being in the dark.

Twilight was trying to get them to tell her, but the only one paying attention to her was Luna. Celestia and Pinkamena were in a staring contest, with death glares on their faces. Neither of them speaking, as neither had anything to say.

" So? What, is it illegal to have dirty pleasures? Is that it?" Pinkamena was trying to play it calm, but she was filled with emotions.

She knew she wasn't going to get arrested, or she wouldn't be standing here. But now that Celestia knew about her dreams, she no doubt is going to be watching her. Which meant she couldn't go to The Mirror Pool, and if she didn't find some release for her bloodlust, well, she didn't know what would happen.

" No, that's not it. If I arrested people for having negative thoughts or dreams, we'd have to build multiple prisons. But you, in my entirety of ruling, I have never once come across a dream like yours. I brought you here to let you know how serious I am, and that I know. Obviously, I'm going to be watching you. I'll have guards watching you twenty-four seven. They'll be hidden of course, we don't want anyone else finding out about your 'dirty pleasure' do we?" It was Celestia who had a smug look on her face this time, as she had known she's won.

Pinkamena kept a calm look, but was filled with more fear than she had before. Twilight was trying as hard as she could to get them to pay attention to her, so she could get her questions answered. The scientist in her was burning to have her curiosity sated, and the friend in her wanted to help Pinkamena, as she used to call her a friend. Then, with an annoyed face, Luna turned towards her.

" Does Thou really want to know? Fine, I shall tell thee about-"

" LUNA! DON'T!" Celestia suddenly said to Luna, very aggressively.

Luna suddenly tensed up, and decided to stay quiet. Usually, she would argue or ignore her. But the things she saw, and the memories of the war, it's had her emotionally shocked. Twilight had also tensed up, but looked toward Luna's face with a pleading face, which convinced her to try to convince her sister.

But Tia, doesn't thou think-"

" NO! Luna, I understand your want to tell her, I want to too, but we can't. If we tell her, she'll tell her friends. And if she does that, knowing how they'd react, Pinkamena's only emotional anchor will be gone, and I don't know if I could stop her before she does something!"

Luna flinched back, with her ears down, she hated to admit it, but she was right. Twilight couldn't have been more confused and curious, she was fairly sure she hadn't been more confused and curious in her entire life. Pinkamena cringed at Celestia's words, knowing exactly what she meant.

It was true, she had realized it not that long ago, but Rainbow Dash was the only real reason why she hasn't started on a killing spree. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting caught or getting killed, those were really just excuses she told her herself, she didn't really care for either of those things. The only reason she hasn't is because of how Rainbow would react, how she would think of her, and how she would hate her. If Rainbow were to find out about everything, and she truly would hate her, any restraint she puts on herself every time she thinks about killing a pony would be gone, and she didn't know if she would be able to stop.

Celestia looked back towards Pinkamena, noticing the look on her face, as she too realizes what would happen if she had noting to hold her back. Celestia realized it at that moment, that while she had a insane mind, a strong lust for blood, and disturbing dreams and thoughts, she wasn't entirely evil. Whatever had caused her transformation, whether she was born that way or trauma, the part of her that made her the Element of Laughter was still there.

Celestia wanted to smile at this, but knew it wasn't the time or place for smiling. Twilight would have argued and said she wouldn't tell her friends, but if this was as serious as she thought it was, she probably would. So she just sat there quietly, not wanting to increase the tension in the room.

"You both may leave, and continue living your life like you normally would, Twilight can anyway. Twilight, you will get your answers, but not until this whole thing is over with. So please, remain patient, and you will be rewarded. But for now, both of you, go home. It had been a long and confusing day, and me and my sister need to rest."

" But Princess I-" Twilight tried to retort, hating the situation that was being explained to her.

" LEAVE! NOW!"

Celestia didn't want to snap at her, but it truly had been a long and stressful day, and she had been dangerously close to telling Twilight everything. Both about Pinkamena, and the war. Luna understood this, and nodded at Twilight. Twilight, not wanting upset either of them any further, began to walk out. Pinkamena had already left after Celestia asked them to.

After leaving the room and shutting the gate behind them, Pinkamena and Twilight had walked to the train, bought tickets back to Ponyville, and waited. They did all of this without saying a single word, as both had too much on their mind to talk at the moment. And even if they did, they would have nothing to talk about.

When Celestia was sure they were gone, and Luna had left after Celestia told her to get some guards to watch her as soon as possible, she allowed her emotions to take over. She was feeling more than just negative emotions towards Pinkamena, much more. The presence of that thing, that monster, had brought her the memories of the living Tartarus both her and her sister went through.

The Meotrize war, the only real war Equestria had ever been in, and yet so little know of it. The things she had to do, the lives she had to take and sacrifice, ponies aren't ponies on the battlefield. Then again not everything that was battling was a pony. It filled her with guilt and regret, emotions she hoped to never fill again. She sobbed by herself, not wanting to share her pain with anypony else, nopony else would really be able to.

Pinkamena was walking through the town, with a very frustrated look on her face. After getting off the train, Twilight had said she was going to research Meotrize, and find out everything. Pinkamena wasn't really sure if it was a threat or a promise, but didn't really care either way.

By the time both of them had returned, it was already nighttime. Almost everypony was asleep, which is probably why they weren't bombarded with questions the second they got back. Neither of them would be sleeping all that much that night. Twilight would be up all night looking through her library for her answers, which knowing how well organized and determined she was, she would get through all those books in one night. She'd use the process of elimination and search through books related to what she was looking for, species, history, wars, and get through them all in one night.

Pinkamena though, didn't think the answers would be in books. If what Celestia said was true, then there would be no record of this war. Nor would there be record of Meotrize, nor who or whatever lived there. But that didn't mean there wasn't a way to get answers, every question had an answer, or it wasn't a question. Someone, somewhere, had the answers she was looking for. No secret is kept forever, not even secrets that are better off staying hidden.

But if this really was a secret Celestia herself tried to keep hidden, no one in Equestria would know about it. Although, not everyone in Ponyville was from Equestria. They weren't on the best terms, and it wasn't a guarantee she even knew anything, but she was positive she could get answers out of Zecora.

Pinkamena walked through The Everfree Forest, like she normally did everyday, except this time was for a different purpose. She wasn't being watched, she knew otherwise. It didn't matter how urgent her situation was, it had been too long since any of the guards had to do such a task, they wouldn't really know what to do. Most of the guards that are awake are mainly just for night shift, and too tired to be able to watch her. This was basically her last night of freedom, before she's going to be watched by the best and brightest.

Lost in thought and not paying much attention to her surroundings other than the path, she got to Zecora's hut sooner than she thought. And just as she had expected, the lights were still on, meaning she was still very much awake. Zecora was somewhat nocturnal, she preferred to do her work in the nighttime and sleep in the day. Unless she had to collect herbs or other plants, then she goes out in the daytime to collect them. As there are many dangerous creatures are out in the nighttime, it would be stupid to try collecting herbs when there's things like timberwolves and manticores looking for food.

Pinkamena walked up and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for it to be answered. Which it was, Zecora opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face. Zecora wasn't aware of Pinkamena's 'activities' in The Mirror Pool, but she was aware of her change in personality. But, being the nice Zebra she is, she treats everyone with kindness, no matter how twisted they may be.

" Hello, Pink one! Welcome to my home!  
But why are you traveling in such a dangerous place alone?"

Pinkamena pushed her aside and entered her home, not really in the mood to deal with her rhyming.

" You don't have to do that around me Zecora, I know zebra's don't actually talk like that. I don't mind you doing it to indulge others and be mysterious, but it just annoys me."

The smile on Zecora's face disappeared, replaced by a look of seriousness. She thought Pinkamena knew more than what she let on, just not to this extent. She didn't know how Pinkamena knew she was just acting, but from the tension coming from her, now wasn't the time to ask.

" I can sense you're tense, would you like some tea?"

Zecora had spoken to her, her accent and habit to rhyme gone. The atmosphere of the room was quite different the second Zecora spoke, as now both are very serious. This isn't the first time they've had a conversation after Pinkamena became who she was, this was just the first one where there was so much tension.

Pinkamena had already sat down in the chair infront of the table Zecora always kept, she guessed Zecora would offer tea, she didn't really mind.

" Sure, make mine green preferably, thanks."

Pinkamena didn't specifically dislike tea, but she wouldn't go of her way to get some. After a few minutes of waiting, which Pinkamena spent looking around the hut, trying to figure out one Zebra would need so many potions. Eventually, she just gave up and decided to try to piece together a theory on everything while she was waiting.

Before she could really start though, Zecora had returned with two cups of tea, one in her mouth, and the other in between her hooves. She put the one in her hooves infront of Pinkamena, and the other infront if the chair opposite of the one Pinkamena was sitting in. Zecora then sat in the chair, and began to drink her tea. Pinkamena, not particularly thirsty, decided to wait.

" So, pink one, why are you here?"

Zecora said, after putting down her teacup, with a voice that only had curiosity.

" A lot of reasons, but before I tell you them, I have a few questions to ask. The first one, why do you speak in rhymes and do all the things you do? Zebra's don't actually talk like that, or do a lot of the things you do, except potions and alchemy."

Zecora was silent for a moment, thinking of exactly how to answer that.

" Well, it's fun. I'm the only Zebra in all of Equestria, which means however I act, is how they'll see Zebras. So, just because I don't have a lot to do, out here in The Everfree, I find it enjoyable to indulge them in their rumors and such, is it really that strange?"

Pinkamena seemed to relax, glad the reason was good nature, and that she wouldn't have made a new enemy. " No, I was just curious. But, onto a more serious question. Do you know anything about The Mirror Pool?"

Zecora suddenly had a dark look on her face, one of fear. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Pinkamena had been paying close attention, and saw her reaction.

" That's what I thought. You do know about it, good, I was uncertain. I never could figure you out Zecora, why you were here, why you lived in The Everfree, you were just such a conundrum. But then, I started putting the pieces together. I always wondered why ponies thought zebras spoke in rhymes, it was just a rumor right? Well, yes, but as the saying goes, every rumor and myth has some truth to it, yours is no exception. So, I'd like to make a deal with you, you tell me everything about The Mirror Pool, and I'll tell you how I know about it, and what I've been doing with it. By the way, this isn't the main reason I'm here, I just want to get this out of my way. So after this is done and discussed, I have one more thing to ask of you."

Zecora said nothing, too full of fear. Never once had Zecora been more intimidated in her life, this pony not only found out about a millennium old secret, but was going entirely off of theory and speculation alone, plus she was an Element of Harmony.

" Under one condition, I want your promise that you won't tell Celestia or any other royalty about this. If you do, you will have no idea what you'll be putting in motion. I won't speak another word until I have your promise."

Pinkamena sat there for a few seconds, with a huge smile on her face. Like she was on good terms with Celestia, or any royalty for that matter. It's not like anypony would believe her if she tried to tell them there was a magical pool in The Everfree forest that can clone ponies, who would? Besides, even if by some miracle somepony did believe her, she would just be exposing herself. But Zecora didn't need to know that.

" I Promise."

Zecora relaxed a little, not really sure how much credibility her word is worth. But, most likely, she was going to get answers out of her one way or another, and Zecora would much prefer the non violent way.

" Ok, then I'll start. A long time ago, long before Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, Equestria was booming, but the land of zebras wasn't so lucky. We went through an era or poverty, there were little resources, money and food were scarce, it was horrible. But, the leaders didn't want to see their people suffer like this, so they resorted to magic. There was no way to just make resources or money with magic, but copying wasn't impossible.

So, we decided to create a spell that would clone objects, which we did. But, the spell could only clone one object at a time, and was gone too quick. We needed something better, something that could clone multiple objects at once. But for such a thing to exist, we would need a location teeming with magic. But the land of zebras had no place, and we didn't have enough skilled magic users to create an equal amount of needed magic, but Equestria did."

Pinkamena looked up at her, with realization in her eyes.

" The Everfree Forest."

" Yes, exactly. So, we made a deal with Celestia. The leaders said that there was an herb that was needed that only grew in The Everfree, which wasn't a lie, as there were many flora that grew there, but that wasn't the main reason. With a combination of benevolence and pity, she allowed a few to live in The Everfree, which is a deal kept to this day, it is how I am here, in this hut. But what she didn't know, was who we sent to live there was our best spell casters.

But, they didn't start right away of course. While it was true The Everfree was a dangerous place, that did not mean none venture in it. So they wanted to cast the spell in a out of sight, safe area, in case something unexpected happens. After a month of navigating and venturing throughout The Forest, they found a cave. This cave was perfect, it was secluded, deep in the forest, and large. They spent a week preparing, collecting the proper things needed, used magic enhancing potions in case what they had wasn't enough. But, when they did, it was better than what they thought it would be.

Like the original spell, it was able to clone objects. But unlike the original, it was able copy them multiple times. For example, if you were to throw in one rock, two would come out. If you were to throw those two back in, four would come out, then eight, then sixteen, and so on."

Pinkamena already knew that, but it would have been nice to know beforehand, would have saved a lot of time.

" But, they were also very cautious. In the incredibly unlikely scenario someone would stumble upon The Mirror pool, as they dubbed it do to both it's pool and mirror like features. They wanted to make sure not just anyone could use it, so, they put another spell on it. To make sure only they would be able use it, they made it to whoever would want to use the pool, would need to do so with a rhyme. They did this because it was so silly and unexpected, no one would be able to guess how to use it. For example, in your case, the rhyme would be, 'And into her re-"

" And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mare. Yeah I know, I also know that the rhyme varies on gender and species. It's completely different if it's an object though, found that one out the hard way."

Zecora looked at her with a look of absolute bafflement and disbelief.

" How, why do you know that?"

" Finish the story and I'll tell you."

Zecora looked like she was going to retort, but decided against it and just to continue the story.

" Anyway, after the creation of The Mirror Pool, the land of zebras was booming. There were no longer resource or money issues, not nearly as much muggings and robberies, and best of all starving was at an all time low. But, there's always a bad to every good. One of the leaders had his family killed in robber during the poverty, but never had the ability to get revenge. But, he used The Mirror Pool to clone himself, and kill the one who took his family away. But, other's tried to arrest him, for the murder of a zebra, which they had no evidence was one who killed his family, but he seemed sure. He killed everyone who tried to stop him, with his army of clones."

" Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Pinkamena said, gaining the rise of an eyebrow from Zecora.

" Yes, well, luckily, he had heart cancer. Which seemed to transfer to all of his clones, and him with them. While this was good, it showed that The Mirror Pool could be used for more evil than the good can outweigh. The remaining leaders decided the risk was too high, and to shut it down. So, they got as many resources as they needed out of it, and never used it again. They never told anyone about it, and never went near it. The only ones who knew of it's existence were the leaders and the guardian. The guardian was the one they sent to watch over The Mirror Pool, and make sure nothing similar happens again. But, obviously, someone got past. I trusted you too much, and let you and the others do whatever they wanted in The Forest, which I will not do any longer. But, the question is still there, how do you know about it?"

Pinkamena had her eyes closed, and her arms crossed, in deep thought. Her tea having been empty, as she had drunken all of it some time through the story. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Zecora, with eyes of satisfaction.

" So, that's the story huh? Thank you Zecora, you scratched an itch in the back of my mind that's been bothering me for a while. But, to answer your question, family. As a filly, my grandma told me many myths and fairy tails, this was just one of them. I only came out here to look for it out of boredom, I had no idea if it was real or not. I have no idea how she knew about it, and I have no way of knowing, as she is very dead. I'm just as curious about it as you are, but, I guess neither of us are finding out huh? And, about what I do there, well, I think telling you wouldn't be good enough. How about instead, I show you it tomorrow. I'll come to your hut and we can go together, sound good?"

Zecora had a mix of emotions on her face. Disappointment at the lack of answers, frustration at the cocky attitude Pinkamena had, but mostly confusion.

" Yes, that's fine. I would argue, but we're not quite done here, are we?"

Pinkamena smiled, she was really beginning to like Zecora.

" No, we're not. As I said, I have one more question, and a favor. Now, this next question is personnel to me, so I want you to think very hard on this one. Have you heard of anything called Meotrize? Or anything that it sounds like or might mean in another language?"

Zecora sat there for a moment, trying to think of anything that might connect. Spells, names, dates, places, words in other languages, plants, species, anything. But, she couldn't think of anything. Neither names nor species, or anything in other languages.

" No, I'm sorry. I can't think of anything, where did you hear about it?"

Pinkamena closed her eyes, disappointed, but unsurprised.

" I see, well, that's what I thought. It doesn't really matter where I heard it if you don't know what it is does it?"

Zecora looked back at her, and realized she was right.

" No, I suppose not. But, that still leaves the favor you want."

Pinkamena was silent for a few moments, then a smile stretched across her face.

" Well, it was going to be where I just beg you for it. But now, knowing what I know, it's blackmail."

Zecora had a face of anger on her, as she slammed her hooves on the table.

" BLACKMAIL! You're going to threaten to my entire species for your own selfish reason, AND YOU'RE AN ELEMENT OF HARMONY?"

Pinkamena hadn't flinched, expecting this response.

" Well, that's a complicated situation, but yes. But basically, if you don't make me a potion that cures poison, paralysis, and magical stunning, I will tell Celestia."

Pinkamena still had the smug smile, knowing she's won.

" What makes you think I can ma-"

" Because I did some research on potions, with the right plants, you can make such a potion, especially since you're a zebra. I would like it to be in a pill, small as possible."

Zecora's face got even angrier, veins popping all over her face.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU A-"

Pinkamena slammed Zecora's head against the table, knocking her unconscious almost immediately. She had stayed patient to get her answers, but now her patience was running low. She never liked getting yelled at, but there were certain situations where she tolerated it, this wasn't one.

" Huh, first time hurting someone else, I like it. But, I can't go any further, I need her potion making. Sucks, we were getting along so well in the beginning, guess I lost another friend."

Pinkamena got up and began to walk out, leaving Zecora to 'nap' on the table, feeling very relaxed. On her way home, her mind still wandered. While she had got answers to some of her questions, not the ones she that were more recent and personnel. She didn't mind getting the answers she did, she just didn't like loose ends.

The reason she wanted the potion was due to recent events, with Celestia going to be watching her, and Twilight looking for answers, she's probably going to be needing it. Though in the scenario guards were to subdue her, the potion wouldn't really help. But it's unlikely that would happen, considering how the populace would react.

When Pinkamena got to Sugarcube Corner, the first thing she did was run up to her room, jump into her bed, and closed her eyes. It had been a long, tiring day for her. Both physically and mentally, she's interrogated a zebra, been interrogated by god, fought her clone and was barely able to hide her wounds thanks to pink bandages and makeup, and lots of thinking.

" I'm so glad I finally get to-"

* Hey Pinkamena, can we talk?*

" Fuck."


	6. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ Chapter Four: Revelations./ Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Pinkamena sat up in her bad, with an annoyed look on her face. She had been through a very long and frustrating day, now when she finally gets to rest, Sylia decided to choose now to talk. Pinkamena, knowing this was going to be a long night, began to get comfortable. She put her back to the headboard, while straitening herself out, it looked like a very odd position for a pony to be in. But considering the kind of pony Pinkamena is, she didn't really mind odd positions.

"'What? You gonna judge me for blackmailing and knocking out Zecora?"

*'No.*

" Tell me we should kill Twilight before she learns too much?"

* No.*

" Ask me to masturbate furiously because you're desperate for some action?"

* What!? No, what's wrong with you?*

Pinkamena snickered slightly, enjoying the reaction. The last one was just a joke, she still liked to joke around occasionally, even though their dirty most of the time.

" Well, I'm out of guesses. What did you want then? It must be important, considering you only ever talk to me after my daily release."

She seemed to hesitate, as she took longer to answer this time than she had before.

* It's…it's about Meotrizen.*

Her voice came out slow and soft spoken, as if it was a touchy subject. Pinkamena had always been able to read people, with a few exceptions. Whether it be by looks, body language, or voice patterns. From the way she was talking, she was afraid. And considering she had said she doesn't feel as much emotion as she did, it must have been a lot of fear.

" Do you know something?"

Pinkamena's face and voice was previously a joking one, but now it was a serious one, with a hint of curiosity. Out of the possibilities Pinkamena had thought about anyone who knew of Meotrize, Sylia wasn't one of them. Considering her whole bodiless situation, it wouldn't seem like someone like her would know about something like this.

* No, I know everything about Meotrize. I know about where and what it was, what happened to it, and the war that involved it. I also know Equestria's involvement, and why Celestia wants it to remain hidden. I know about because I lived there, I'm the Meotrizen Celestia was accusing you to be.*

Pinkamena said nothing, she had nothing to say. She could hear the guilt in Sylia's voice, and could tell she was sorry. It made sense, while psychopaths like Pinkamena are uncommon, it's even more uncommon for two to meet each other, especially in this specific situation. And since psychos tend to feel no sympathy or guilt for their victims, would that mean they would for other psychos? Probably, but that wasn't all on Pinkamena's mind.

Pinkamena was trying to figure out whether she should believe her, and what to do about it. Sylia could tell she was trying to think, so she decided to remain quiet, not wanting to annoy her anymore than she was already annoyed from everything before. While they were friends of sorts, their relationship is…shaky. "Well, that certainly explains a lot. If this is true that is, which I think it is, as you have no reason to lie to me. I have questions, a lot of questions. Both about Meotrize, and other things."

Pinkamena said slowly, almost like a detective to a suspect during an interrogation. While this was normal, the lack of emotion in her voice was unnerving. Something about it this time was different, it was completely void of emotion, but at the same time, Sylia could feel mixed emotions coming from Pinkamena. Curiosity, was a main, but there was also a few others. The one that truly shocked her though, was the ever so slight trace of sympathy.

* I-I will, but, you have to understand, there's still only so much I can tell you right now. Not because I don't trust you or anything, I completely do, it's just, I don't think you're ready. Understand?*

Sylia's voice was shaky, and cautions. This was the Sylia Pinkamena knew, and was friends with. But, according to her, she was once a very different person, more like Pinkamena apparently. She was only this way because of both her situation, and as she had explained once before, her emotions were fading. So whatever had made her so terrified before, must be something to be cautious of.

" Sylia, our relationship is a strange one. I have no idea what you look like, who you really are, or how you got into my head, but, you're my friend. The conversations we had, the jokes we shared, and the way you didn't judge me, but sympathized with me when I was killing myself shows that you're trustworthy. I trust you, and I trust whatever you're hiding from me, is for good reason. But, being the kind of pony I am, my curiosity might get the better of me."

Pinkamena wasn't lying, she did trust Sylia. But, she wasn't being entirely honest either. While everything she had said was true, there was a little more to the story than that. Sylia had only ever started talking to her when she changed, so that raises the question, how long had she been there? There were many other questions that made Pinkamena suspicious of her, such as, why did these dreams really start? Is Sylia the only one in Pinkamena's head? If so, why are any others remaining so quiet?

No, Pinkamena knew there was someone else in her head. She had never told Sylia about this, for multiple reasons. But in the days when she was still Pinkie, something… strange happened. While the dreams were what slowly made her who she is, there were more like light winds that were slowly pushing her over the edge, then there was the storm that forced her over it.

One night, while she had gone to the bathroom to puke like she usually did, which ironically she didn't, that's when the bizarre thing happened. On her way out, she looked at the mirror like she did every night to see what her current state was, but this time was different. There was something in the mirror, something… demonic.

It looked like her, or at least, it had her body. Well it had her current body, not the one she had back then. Back then, she had the bimbo cotton candy hair. But now, she had the dull curtain hair look, which the thing in the mirror had. What made it demonic though, wasn't it's uncanny similarity to her, it was it's face.

It's pupils were dark red and dilated, with a black sclera, making it something…unnatural. Those eyes were like a black hole, it was empty, emotionless, pulling in anything that dares to so much as look at it. Something else about it's eyes though, were the way they bled. It wasn't normal blood though, it was dark black, and thick. It came out of her eyes like tears, in streams. But at the same time, it oozed out, almost like that last drop of ketchup out of the bottle. Slowly going down, but taking it's time.

But it's smile, it's horrible smile, was traumatizing. It was stretched farther then anything Pinkie could ever have hoped to accomplish, and would ever want to. It's took look old and crooked , like they hadn't been brushed or flossed in years. But the intent behind that smile, the look it was giving her, it was something Pinkamena could never accomplish in her life. But what happened afterwards is what pushed her, what changed her, it started talking to her.

It was like Sylia's voice, everywhere but nowhere at the same time, but that's where the similarities stopped. It sound dark and deep, and was slow and terrifying. It sounded like echoes as if there were seven of them trying to speak at the same time, all with the same kind of voice and intentions. If The Royal Canterlot voice had an opposite, this would be it. It was full of ill intent, and darkness, it sounded as if pure evil had a voice.

Never in her life, nor as Pinkie or Pinkamena, had she ever feared anything. Pinkie would always just laughed at anything scary, and Pinkamena enjoyed the thrill, but this was different. To this day, to this very moment, it's face and the things it whispered to her, the horrible things she dare not repeat, haunt her to this day. There is not a single day that goes by she doesn't think about it, not a single day goes by when she's not full of fear at the slight chance that thing will appear again.

* Pinkamena?*

Pinkamena quickly opened her eyes, not even realized she had closed them. She must have subconsciously done it when she began to remember that night, and begin to think of that…thing.

* Pinkamena? Are you okay? I sensed some fear from you, and you're not the type to get scared easily. What were you thinking about?*

She was about to respond, but then she hesitated. She couldn't let Sylia know about that night, because if she does, she might learn that Pinkamena was suspicious of her. So, she calmed herself down, and made up the best lie at the moment she could.

" It was over coated by your fear, but I did get scared of Celestia. After all, she is a god, so thinking about what happened made me kind of scared, but I'm fine. Just, tell me about Meotrize, and you. I need to know everything, both about Meotrize, and you. That's all I ask, can you do that much for me?"

There was silence in the room, the tension from the silence increasing by the second. For a while, Pinkamena would have thought she left, if she felt her presence.

* Ok, I'll start, don't interrupt me or I might change my mind. The reason why you won't find anything about Meotrize, and why I'm not worried about Twilight finding anything out about it, is because it doesn't exist. At least, not anymore. The thing is though, it's not a forgotten city or an empire, nor is it another land or even a planet. Meotrize, is a completely different dimension.*

She paused, as if waiting for the surprised reaction from Pinkamena. But then she remembered Pinkamena wasn't really the type that gets surprised or scared that much anymore, and decided to just continue on with the story.

* Anyway, as I said earlier, this place couldn't have been more different than Equestria. There was crime nearly everyday, people, as I'll refer to them as, were killed everyday. There wasn't a single day that went by that someone didn't either suffer or lose everything. It wasn't always like that, but it changed one day, when the old king died.

* I say old king because I don't know his name, it was so long ago few even do. He wasn't killed in a battle or anything like that, he simply died of old age. But he didn't have any heirs to the throne, so no one could take the place. So, the next best choice was to choose a entirely different royal family, the Lanz family. My family.*

Once again, Pinkamena sat there quietly, not reacting in even the slightest. Sylia ignored this, and decided to continue her story.

* I wasn't lying when I said my family was fucked up, under exaggerating, actually. Fucked up would be too good for them. My family took over Carnia Millenniums before I was born, Carnia was the name of the kingdom we lived in, by the way. But ever since they did take over, everything went to Tartarus. Crime rates skyrocketed, murder and rape were at an all time high, even the amount of corrupted guards was increasing. Basically, it was a worse tyranny then Sombra's reign over The Crystal Empire.

*And as you would imagine, my family was behind it all. The details on how would just bore you, so I won't bother. Ever since my seven times grandfather was the ruler, I'll explain that later, they became a more aggressive kingdom. They began to take over nearby cites, towns, even other kingdoms. It didn't stop until they conquered everything.*

" Wait, how were you able to take over other places when your kingdom was in such a horrible state?"

Pinkamena said, no other emotion than curiosity in her voice and on her face.

* I was just going to explain that, you see, as you might have noticed, we're not ponies. We couldn't be more different, actually. But since I don't really have a body, I can't show you what we looked like. But if I ever get one, I'll show you. Anyway, no matter what species we were, it still wouldn't explain why we lived so long, so I'll explain the best I can.

* Ever since the very first member of our family was born, we strived for one thing, perfection. And while nobody's perfect was still known by us, they wanted to get as close as possible. So for as long as our family have been around, they tried for perfection. They used magic to artificially prolong our lives, so much so, that it manipulated our genetics. The average lifespan for our species was eighty years, but do to the incredible amount of DNA manipulation and genetic mutation, any healthy member of our family is capable of living averagely to five hundred years.

* But as I said earlier, they wanted to be perfect, so they didn't focus on just a long life. Intelligence, strength, endurance, beauty, and many other traits and features were focused on. So everyday since the day one could walk, a member of the family is raised with these features in mind. Their homeschooled by the family, so their almost always geniuses. Then their trained in battle, by previous family members. They were beaten every single day by their parents to increase endurance, but before their trained in hardcore regimens until their body doesn't have the room to grow any more muscles, which was abnormal on it's own.

* And to ensure all members of the family were beautiful, only people deemed by the family as worthy would be allowed to be impregnated. With all this genetic manipulation that was being done, every generation was a little better than the last. They were faster, stronger, smarter, and prettier than the previous. And this stayed to the last generation, mine, which I will explain later.

* At the time, our family was small. But still, they were fully capable of taking on an army. With every location they took over, the family grew, making us capable of taking down bigger and tougher targets. By the time my generation came along, there was a family in each place we conquered.*

Sylia laughed for a few seconds, but this was no normal laugh. This was the laugh of someone who knew they were about to die, but it was different, it had traces of… nostalgia in it.

* My generation, in the only words I could put it, was the best at being the worst. One of the traits that was being focused on, if you can even call it that, was bloodlust. As you know, sometimes people are born with certain…mutations. Photographic memory, ambidextrous, and an unnatural want to kill. While the other ones were also focused on, bloodlust was focused on the most. While they could increase the chance of these genetic mutations through what they do, it can't be guaranteed. So you can imagine the chances of a single individual getting all these traits, but I'll talk more about that later.**Most people would ask why bloodlust would be something you would want, as it has no benefit or improvements, it's nothing but an unnecessary urge. Which is true, or at least, it is for artificial bloodlust. You see, what most don't know, is there are two kinds of bloodlust. There's artificial bloodlust, which can be caused. Such as a traumatic event, emotional issues, repressed emotions, and other such things.*

Suddenly, she seemed to giggle. But this wasn't the kind of giggle Pinkamena would get out of her from a joke, it was much darker. Pinkamena noticed this, but she didn't act on it, she was quite familiar with that kind of giggle.

* But then there's natural bloodlust, which other than the name, it has no real similarities. It's something your born with, something that no matter what kind of family or environment you're born into, you're going to live with it for the rest of your life. And unlike it's sad counterpart, it actually has benefits. A lack of fear, a high tolerance for pain, an ability to think of multiple ways to kill and enemy in seconds, and a motivation to kill. Though, it's only real con, is it requires a catalyst. To activate it, you need to take a life, a person's life.

* But when it does, the urge it gives you is…indescribable. You'd have to experience it to understand, and I hate to tell you, but your bloodlust is artificial. But, moving on to the previous subject, I hope you can understand why certain kind of people would want this, or want it for their children.

* Anyway, as I'm pretty sure you've figured out, I'm a part of that family. Or, to be more specific, I am- was a part of the last generation, nor was I an only child. There were three others, my siblings. Talia and Mony, my sisters. There were the snobby, spoiled brats of the family. They acted like they were the best at everything, wanted everything, and did everyone, they were basically like the step-sisters from Ponyella. But they did make up for it, they were smart, good in battle, and pretty. Basically, they were the step sisters from Ponyella.

* Then there was my brother, who I personally liked. His name was Brakon, and he was too kind for the family he was born in. I can't really describe him to you, so you'll just have to take my word for it that he was hot as Tartarus. I wasn't attracted to him or anything, even he thought I was hot, it was just a mutual understanding between us. He was always nice to me, and pretty much everyone who wasn't an enemy he was kind to. He was strong and smart, and pretty much as close to perfect as possible. Sadly, unlike Talia and Mony, who both had photographic memory, he had no special traits. He was also the heir to the family, or, was. Anyway, now that we're done, let's move on to my parents.

* I never met my mother, and I'm still not sure if I want to. I don't even know if she cared for us or not, or if she was even alive. All I know is what father told us, and that wasn't much. He said she wasn't allowed to see us, and that she never will. He never told us any more, nor did any of us ask. But, since I've mentioned him, I might as well start on him, my father.

* He was…indescribable. Years of discipline, strictness, and just constant high expectations since he was an only child, made him who he was. He was also one of the rare who got bloodlust, which that alone would make a person aggressive, mixed in with the way our family raised, he was almost never calm. He was brutal, strict, ruthless, seemed to have no sense of shame nor dignity. He did what he wanted, how he wanted, when he wanted, and no one could have stopped him. His punishments always went overboard, and were done for the smallest of things. He expected the impossible, and didn't care how much others suffered in order for it to get done, even his own children. Now, I could sit here for hours and tell you the kind of person he was, but there would be no point in that. So, I'll just skip my daddy issues, and move on to me.*

Suddenly, a chill went down Pinkamena's spine. Something changed, Sylia's entire mood changed. She felt darker, sadistic, evil, and happy all at the same time. It completely turned Pinkamena on, but she didn't express it, she was still suspicious. There were certain things Sylia was telling her, and certain signs or voice patterns would change when talking about a specific thing or person, she was hiding something, something important.

* Remember earlier when I mention just how low the chances of someone getting all the traits? Well, in the centuries they've tried, my family was never able to procure such a perfect specimen, until me. I was both the first, and the last to be born so lucky. I was the idea of perfection, mixed with my traits, I was beautiful, intelligent, strong, quick to adapt and learn, but most of all, I was a warrior. Basically, I was the a prodigy among prodigies. Obviously, this made others jealous, which turned into hatred. My brother was the only, member of my brother who was ever nice to me.* *That's not all though, not even close. I was…different than the others. My bloodlust was abnormal, which is a weird thing to call it. I said it was a hard trait to get, not impossible. Multiple ancestors of the family had bloodlust, and all of them tried to explain what they could about it. Mine was much different then the kind my ancestors had, and my family didn't things they didn't know about or confused them.

* Other than giving a stronger urge, the bloodlust I had gave many advantages. In battle, I seemed to grow stronger, faster, and relied more on my primal instinct than the training I went through, which sometimes caused more problems than what it solves. My magic seemed to spike in power, durability, and quantity, but something else changed about it was different. It's color changed, it was normally bright red, but in battle, it changed to a much darker red, almost black. Members of my family who either trained me or watched me battle said other things changed, they said my eyes seemed to turn into a more purple color, and that my teeth seemed to get sharper, there were many other minor changes, which earned me many nicknames, but there was one I was always fond of, The Angel of Insanity. But I'm sure you've heard enough about me and my family. Let's move on to what your really wanna know about, The Dimension War.

* As I said before, Meotrize is a completely different dimension. But that doesn't mean Equestria had absolutely nothing to do with it. It's true they remained strangers to each others existence for a very long time, but nothing last forever. I don't know the details myself, as he rarely told me or anyone else anything, but he somehow learned of Equestria, and how their leaders were posing as gods. This is something me and my family had been trying to do for as long as we've been around, but it never worked. The populace was more than happy to see us as demons, but never gods, that's one of the few goals we were never able to accomplish.

* This was around the time Celestia and Luna had first took the place as the rulers of Equestria, which is a story all on it's own, which I have absolutely no intention of telling you, it's not my place. So when he heard they were recently crowned and were already being called gods enraged him, mostly because of all the effort it took our family to get where they were, and yet they had more than we had with little to no effort on their part. So, claiming it was to dominate another dimension and not because of his jealousy, he convinced the rest of the family with his social status and charm, to declare war on Equestria.

* Like today, Equestria was an extremely pacifist nation, and tried to avoid bloodshed at any cost. But no enemy had reasoned with us before, Equestria was absolutely no exception. Using the extremely talented witches, mages, and other magic casters we had at our disposal, we were able to gain access into their dimension. And so began The Dimension War, the end of my family, and the peace of Equestria, along with millions of lives on both again, Pinkamena stayed quiet, still not reacting in any way. Sylia really wished she could read Pinkamena's thoughts, the anxiety of waiting for her reaction was destroying her. But she said she'd tell her story, and she will.

* The war started off like you'd expect, my family started attacking smaller towns and cites, showing Celestia just how serious they were. It took the destruction of three towns, two cities, and countless lives before Celestia retaliated. She gathered every single soldier and guard in Equestria, even going as far as to enlist prisoners from before they were leading, creating a vast and dangerous army. It might have seemed stupid to remove all defenses from the towns and cites, but Celestia realized my family liked at least some fight, so they wouldn't attack a place with no defenses, which we probably should have, but my father's pride wouldn't have allowed us to do such a thing.

Celestia's strategy was simple, and efficient. Using a very strong time potion made by the zebras, which can't be replicated today, as the ingredients no longer exist, though they can be substituted to make a much less powerful potion. Using both the potion and her alicorn powers to enhance it, she was able to see a week ahead of time. She used this to see when attacks would happened, and planned accordingly. She split the army in half, one to defend Canterlot, and the other to defend the place or places being attacked.

If it was multiple places, Celestia would split the army even further, and used Luna to defend a place by herself. If it was one place, Celestia would send the army with Luna, while she stayed at Canterlot, incase something unexpected happened. This strategy worked for a while, resulting in minimal casualties, sometimes even none. But eventually, my father got frustrated with the loss of so many soldiers, though we honestly had more than we needed. So, he decided to both increase the size of the attacking armies, and to send a little back up. Before, our family wanted to sit back and let the foot soldiers do all the work, like they were used to. But obviously, they underestimated Equestria, and that irritated the entire family.

So, they decided to send in family members to fight, and it was honestly overkill. Luna was able to handle maybe one or two, but mortals weren't so lucky. The tides were eventually turned, to the point where they were losing much more than we did. Celestia noticed this, and decided to risk sending in the other half of the army, and herself. Celestia had never taken a life before, so she didn't take it very well. But she didn't have any choice, the mixture of the side effects of constantly drinking time potions, and killing thousands, she became a mad queen for a while. Sometimes, I still don't think she's over it.

This war went on for years, until the point where both sides had more citizens than soldiers. Though for us that wasn't an issue, as we forced citizens to fight. But Celestia couldn't do that, while she lost most of her sanity, she wasn't completely gone, as Luna was still there to help her through it. This put Equestria at a huge advantage, and they began to lose. But as you would guess, something happened.

While on a scouting party in The Everfree Forest, a couple guards stumbled upon The Mirror Pool. This was after the zebras abandoned it, but before they found someone suitable to be a guardian. So, discovering the abilities of it, Celestia decided to use the pool to recreate her army, and make it bigger. To this very day, it's still used. But only rarely, as there's no real reason to need an army. That's the reason why so many guards look so similar, incase you were ever curious about that.

My father was smart, but not a strategist. So, using pure numbers, we started losing. It took years, maybe even decades, but eventually, they won. Sort of. It got down to the point to where we had used every citizen, every soldier, even every family member. Only me and the rest of my family remained to fight, and fight we did. But, of course, no matter how strong one may be, any enemy can be outnumbered.

But my father refused to lose, despite having lost almost everything. So, all of us banded together and attacked Canterlot. But, Celestia knew about this of course. She spent her preparation time cloning her army, until she felt she had enough. By the time we got there, there were millions, maybe even billions of soldiers. Eventually, they got us. But my father, he was very persistent. He and he alone was able to get to the castle, but sadly, he didn't get to Celestia.

Luna had expected we might get through, and was waiting. In his weakened state, Luna was easily able to finish him off. But my father wasn't finished, he infused all his remaining magic into Luna, slowly corrupting her, creating Nightmare moon. But the magic didn't act on it's own, it fed on the envy and hate Luna felt for her sister, until it was powerful enough to take her over, and obviously, it did. And, until now, Celestia and Luna thought we were all dead. But if there's one thing my families known for, it's always having a backup plan.

As I said before, we had very talented mages and alchemist at our disposal. So, my father, when he realized we were going to lose, asked everyone we had left to make a resurrection potion or spell. Even then such a thing was impossible, but, they could make the next best thing. They called it the Quetzalcoatl, but what it did, was more like reincarnation than resurrection.

The potion/spell, it was really a combination of both, relied entirely on the amount of magic the user had. There were enough resources to make enough for all of us, so that's what we did. The potion took an immense amount of our magical power, so when we fought, we were already much weaker than before. But despite the sacrifice, it did it's intended use.

It takes the mind and soul of the user, and at death, it turns it into an ethereal form. Much like the Wendigoes. As an ethereal, we were not bound by any laws of physics. We were able to go into other dimensions or forbidden areas, which was also it's intended use. But our dimension was destroyed, so we had no choice but to go to Equestria. As you would imagine, being an ethereal was very, well, unexplainable. You have no sense of time, no sense of self awareness, the only reason we even were able to go to Equestria is because of our last directive, which was go to Equestria and find a host.

I have no idea how long I was an ethereal, I just know it's been a very long time. Nor do I know if the rest of my family are still ethereal, found a host, or found a host before I did, became a villain, and died. You may be wondering why I say villain, or why I chose you, well, I will explain. We can't just choose any one we want as a host, because if so, I guarantee we would not be here. No, you see, certain standards have to be met, very specific standards.

The host can be any age or species, that's not the issue. But the host has to be as similar to you as possible, at least seventy percent. That means traits, mindset, family, those kinds of things. In a place like Equestria, finding anyone even remotely similar to us was immensely difficult. But we were patient, so we waited, and waited, and waited, until you happened. I have no idea whether or not the rest of my family have found host, but, I do know I've found mine. You had a eighty two percent similarity to me, at least, to who I was.

You had a dark perception of reality, you worked every day, you were emotionally suffering, and you were born with photographic memory, those were more than enough traits for me to take over. Then the sonic rainboom happened, and I took you over at that time. The result was Pinkie, the sudden amount of magic entering you body sent you into shock, making your brain go into overdrive. As a result of the immense amount of magic from the sonic rainboom, and my magic, you gained the pinkie sense.

You became a happy, bouncy pony, nothing like me. The sudden change and timing made me more like your subconscious, making me unable to control your body. Then everything happened, and I had no choice but to watch. As you know, magic feeds of your emotions. Certain kind of emotions can only feed on negative emotions, and you had none. So my magic was slowly fading, as it both had no substance, and you had been using it every time you were in danger. With my magic, my emotions began to fade, and so did I. While me myself could never fade away, I could become nothing more than a being without soul or mind, I could become an ethereal again, one that would die when you did.

But no matter how much my emotions fade or how I change, my bloodlust would never go weak. Luckily though, with my situation being how it was, I couldn't act on it. I thought I would have had to deal with it for as long as you were alive, which was a torture worse than anything my dad put me through. But then, something happened, something new.

On the day of your birthday, when everything happened, you changed. For a few hours, you became who you were when I took you over, you became dark. I jumped at the negative emotions, feeding and thriving off of them. So even after you thought you were okay, you weren't, not even close. With my emotions, the bloodlust became stronger. But I was still in your mind, so I couldn't do anything. Though with the surge in magic, what I could do, was manipulate your dreams.

It didn't get rid of it, but it helped. I don't think I have to tell you what happened after that. That's everything I know.*

Awkward silence followed, as Sylia didn't want to speak anymore, and Pinkamena was remaining quiet. It felt like years, as Pinkamena simply sat there quietly, and Sylia waited for her to speak, full of anxiety. Sylia was about to speak again, but then Pinkamena began to speak.

" So, it was your fault then?"

She said this in a strange way, similar to the way Celestia was talking before. Emotionless, but on the borderline of releasing every emotion being held back. Sylia was confused and scared at the same time, she didn't understand the question.

" It's your fault I'm like this? A bloodthirsty pony who's lost any connection with friends or family? Who has turned from a innocent, bouncy, joyful mare. Into a sadistic, psychotic, murderous pony? Who was even hurt the people who were once their friends? I'll ask again, so it's your fault I'm a monster."

Sylia didn't know how to react, this wasn't the reaction she expected. Pinkamena may have said it quietly, but that's only because there were others asleep in the house. The way she said the things she did, she was angry, truly angry. In the entire time Sylia's been with Pinkamena, she's never seen her angry, not once. But now it was scary how she was angry, despite not being able to actually hurt her. Sylia was terrified, both because of Pinkamena being angry, and losing the only friendship she'd be able to have.

* I-I'm sorry Pinkamena! I didn't mean to-*

" I'm just fucking with ya! Calm down."

Pinkamena said, barely able to hold back her laughs. Her angry expression seeming to disappear, as it was replaced with a more joking one. Somehow, this was more unsettling.

* So, you're not mad?"

" Sylia, I understand. It's like you said before, the only reason you were able to try to use me as a host is because we're similar. So I was already capable of being like this long before we actually met. You didn't even start speaking to me until recently, so, you had no real effect on my life. The only thing those 'dreams' did was give me the option to give in, and I simply took it. So no, I'm not mad at you."

Well, that wasn't true, not at all. Pinkamena wasn't lying, at least, not until the last part. All the things she said was true, Sylia had no effect on how things turned out, so why? For some reason, Pinkamena felt angry, boiling, actually. The thing is though, she didn't know why. After Sylia said she started the dreams, she just felt…hot. She herself didn't understand why, she shouldn't be angry, but she was.

Somehow, the fact that Pinkamena said she was faking scared Sylia even more. It seemed so real, so genuine. She didn't think there was any way Pinkamena could have been faking it, but, she was. This wasn't the first time either, Sylia had been there from the beginning, she's seen everything. But most of all, she's seen the acting. Pinkamena could fake emotions better than any actor on any movie, and it was scary how good she was at it. No one Sylia's ever know has been that good, and she's known a lot of actors. But, she's thought about this before, and she'll come to the same conclusion. Pinkamena just has a strange natural acting ability, and she didn't have that ability. So other than being a natural born trait, the only other reason would be because of IT, and she really hoped that thing wasn't the reason, as that would cause a huge issue.

* But, Pinkamena, don't you-*

" Look, Sylia, it's been a long and tiring day. I had a rough fight with my clone, I've been threatened by a god, I'm now having a blackmail situation with a zebra, I just learned about a old and bloody war, and that some old, bloodthirsty, warrior ghost lives in my head. So, please, can we stop? I just want to get some sleep."

Sylia wanted to retort, but, Pinkamena was right. There was no point talking about it anymore, she had told everything, well, almost everything. Pinkamena didn't need to know about that, there was no reason for that.

* Alright, I'll leave you be. Just, be careful. You're playing a very dangerous game here Pinkamena, and if you lose, we'll both die.*

With that Sylia left, or, well, went to sleep. Pinkamena wasn't really sure what it was, but she just called it sleep. But she wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking about Sylia's story. Her suspicions were now confirmed, Sylia was definitely hiding something. Something big, and dangerous. Not only that, but she had just realized just how true the words she had said were. She was playing a very dangerous game, and a very stressful one. Her life was now very stressful, and sometimes, killing herself simply wasn't enough.

And she now had to deal with all the recent events, and the ones bound to happen. She also has to find out what Sylia is hiding, which would be hard enough on it's own, if Sylia wasn't in her head always watching her. This had been a hard day, Pinkamena didn't need sleep, she needed a drink. Pinkamena under her bed, pulling a bottle of wine from a space between the boards, it was her secret stash. She only ever drank from it if it had ever been a stressful day, or Ponyville had come under attack and she was on her deathbed, literally.

Pinkamena had began to drink the wine, glad the booze was slowly starting to wash away her anger, which she still hasn't found out the reason for. After a few minutes, Pinkamena had felt a presence in her mind, Sylia. She had probably come back because she left out a few details or she had questions or something, this happened sometimes. Occasionally, Sylia would randomly come to talk to Pinkamena about various things just wanting to have a conversation, it was extremely annoying.

" Sylia, please, I'm trying to-

* Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Sylia.*

Pinkamena dropped her bottle, causing it to spill all over the floor. But she didn't care, she was too terrified to even react. It was that voice, the voice that belonged to that thing she saw last night. Hearing it's voice, it's dark and echoing voice, chilled her to the bone.

" You-You're-"

* For now, you may call me, the voice. To answer your obvious question, I came here because you and I, Pinkamena, need to talk.*


	7. Chapter 5

/-/  
/ Chapter 5: A Demonic Presence. / Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

In this world, there are two perspectives: what's wrong, and what's right. Whether stealing because you're starving is wrong or right, whether killing a murder is wrong or right, whether liking a certain kind of porn is wrong or right, etc. It's one of the many things that are used to judge, insult, and hurt others. Whenever a person does something that is considered wrong, everyone who shares the opinion that it's wrong will judge that person for it. No matter what that thing was or why they did it, if it's deemed wrong in their eyes, they will judge that person for it.

Right and wrong, good and bad, it's all idea's and perspectives. They think that way either because of their experiences, or because society pushed it into them to create a perfect community, which never works. A person taught from birth that murder is wrong, without personal experience to make them think differently, will always think that. But an assassin taught from birth that murder is necessary and not bad, without changing experiences, will always think that. That's just how life is, and how it will always be. People put their faith and beliefs into the wrong things, and it will destroy us.

Pinkamena was sweating in fear, more fear than she's ever felt before. More than Discord or Nightmare Moon, more than when Celestia confronted her, more than she ever thought she could feel. Her heart was racing, her entire body was tense, she was clutching the sheets as hard as she could, she wasn't just afraid, she was terrified.

"W-what do y-you want?"

She couldn't see it, but she was sure she could feel it smirk. Whatever this thing was, it was sadistic. It's sounded like a dark echo, being repeated by dozens of people at once, in such a dark tone. It was everything Pinkamena feared, but everything she currently was, but more

. *Oh, what's that I hear in your voice? Is that fear? What happened to the cocky, arrogant Pinkamena? Did seeing me so many months ago, really scar you that much? Come on, I was just playing around! I mean, if I really wanted to scare you,*

Whatever this this was, it was very strange. Its voice was terrifying, with its echo and dark tone. But the emotion behind it was very different, it was lighthearted and joyful, almost like the way she used to be. But near the end, it took a turn for the worst. The joy behind was gone, the tone became darker and more sadistic, the echo seeming to go into hyper drive.

*I wouldn't use something as petty as hallucinations! I'd make you hear me all the time! Tell you things you couldn't possibly fathom. I'd make you question reality itself, and trick you into thinking you're in a dream and make you kill all your friends. I'd break your mind to the point of suicide! *

Its voice was booming, making her startle and her body flinch. The voice was so loud and powerful, it made The Royal Canterlot voice seem like a whisper. It gave her a headache and made her ears ring, but it also made her somewhat confused. It didn't sound angry or threating, it sounded…frustrated. After everything Pinkamena had been through, she could tell the difference.

*But, I don't want to scare you, that's not what I'm here for. Believe it or not, I'm actually here to help you. But don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my non-existent heart, I'm benefiting from this far more than you are. And before you ask what I came to help you with, it's to answer some of the questions you've been searching for.*

The tone in her voice switched back to her more casual one, as if the multiple threats she had just made didn't happen. Though, something about it was different. While it was still light hearted, it wasn't as joking or joyful, it was somehow more…serious. It didn't sound as playful as it did before, it was more intimidating and vicious , it chilled her to the bone. But, no matter how afraid she was, some part of her couldn't help being jealous.

"B-but Sylia already told me-"

*I know what she told you! But she's lying! You can't believe a word that comes out of that whore's mouth!*

Its voice changed again, but while it was similar, there was actual anger in it now. It almost startled her. But it didn't make her any more afraid, actually, it calmed her down. She could tell she wasn't the one it was angry at. To a point, for whatever reason, she can slightly feel whatever it was. Maybe, like Sylia, it was also an entity in her mind. Which wouldn't make any sense, considering Sylia probably would have told her. Then again, she had this sinking suspicion that Sylia didn't tell her anything. And considering it didn't seem to like Sylia, there might be a good reason for it.

*Listen, I didn't mean to get angry with you. It's just, well, there's a lot Sylia hasn't told you, and plenty she doesn't know herself. I'm not going to tell you everything either, because I do agree with her on the fact that you're not ready, not yet. In time, you will know everything, I promise you that.*

Pinkamena wasn't sure how to feel right now, confused or intrigued. It was true she hadn't fully trusted Sylia, she didn't really trust anyone anymore, especially not anyone she couldn't see. But she couldn't trust some random demonic entity she's only ever seen in a mirror late at night, especially since it'll be giving information on the other entity in her head, what the buck has her life come to?

"Wait, I have a few questions about you first. Sylia and I have been talking for months, which is why I trusted her to an extent. But I'm guessing you have no intention of answering any of those questions, so, I guess I only have two. Are you another entity in my head? If so, can both of you talk to me at the same time, or can you only talk to me one at a time?"

Pinkamena's fear had slowly been subsiding, as she slowly adjusted to whatever this thing was. She had theorized what this thing ever since that night, and she had narrowed down to two things. It was either some remnant from The Meotrize War that had tried to take over her body like Sylia, or, it was the aftereffect of taking so much zebra medicine. Either way, she really had nothing to be afraid of anymore. She was afraid of it before mainly because she didn't know what it was, the list was long, and some of them were dangerous. But now that it's connection to Sylia was confirmed, the things it could be were no longer dangerous.

*Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I've been watching you for years now, seen all your changes and experiences, so I expected you might ask that. I won't go into detail, but, in a way, yes, I am another entity in your head. Unlike Sylia, I don't intend to tell you my backstory, so don't pester me for it. As for my connection to Sylia, I hate her fucking guts! I would kill her if I could! But, due to certain things that have happened between us, I can't. Maybe one day you'll learn our past, but it's honestly not that important. At least, not all of it. Some things you'll need to know to prepare you for the future, but I'll get to that later. As for if we can sense/talk to each other, sort of. The only time we can to talk to each other is if we're both talking to you, without you conscious, it would be like a conversation between a deaf and a mute, it wouldn't work. Though, we can sense each others presence, but only when we're awake. Sylia is currently in a sort of 'rest mode', she's not really asleep, but she's not really awake either. What matters is she can't sense me, and if I'm in that mode, I can't sense her. So, does that answer satisfy you?*

Pinkamena had her eyes closed, it helped her think. It annoyed her that she didn't have all the answers because she apparently wasn't 'ready', what for, she had no idea. But some of those answers did give her some clarity. Sadly, it left her with even more questions. Who was this thing? Why didn't Sylia mention it? How long has it been here? But, she doubted she was going to be getting any answers anytime soon, so it was back to square one. But now wasn't the time to think about the questions she had, she had to focus on the answers she was going to get.

"Yeah, it cleared a few things up. You can go ahead and start with whatever you wanted to tell me, I'm ready now."

Her voice was calm and confident, the fear she had before was now completely gone. She cocked her head up to the ceiling, her chin raised in a cocky manner. As soon as she did, she could feel its change in mood change to angry, something had set it off.

*You know, it wasn't that long ago that I had you trembling. And now here you are, acting so confident. And the thing about cocky people like you, is I can't stand them acting cocky around me! Why aren't you afraid anymore? Do you think that just because I'm giving answers doesn't mean we're friends! I won't hesitate to kill you! I'm not anything like Sylia! I still have magic! And I can still brutally torture you without leaving a single scratch on your body!*

The room seemed to get darker, the tension rising, that amplified echo effect returning. While it did give her a headache, she remained unafraid and unintimidated. Her head was still raised towards the rood in a cocky way, a confident smile on her face, her eyes were closed in a relaxed way, she had nothing to fear.

"You can't."

She could practically taste the anger coming from it when those words left her muzzle, she loved infuriating people with her mind games.

*WHAT DID YOU SAY!?*

Its voice was much louder than before, glad only she could hear it. It made her headache worse and her ears ring, she was sure she was probably going to have tinnitus now. But her face didn't change, she didn't want to give it the satisfaction of knowing it was inducing pain.

"I said, you can't hurt me. The only reason I was afraid of you before, is because I didn't know what you were. But now that I know what you are, I know you physically can't touch me. Even if you did have magic like you say you do, you can't use it to kill me. After all, I'm your host. If you were to kill me, where would you go? You'd probably evaporate out of existence, having nothing to hold you down. And as for torturing me or trying to break me,"

The smile on her face widened, resembling that of Nightmare Moon's or Discord's, but the confidence remaining. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a look of beautiful insanity behind them.

"I've gone through months of nightmares that would shatter any normal pony, killed myself dozens of times, fought both the god of the night and the god of chaos, performed a massacre of changelings, took down a very powerful dark mage, tamed an entire hoard of parasprites, and I have backup plans for pretty much anything. So, go ahead, try to break me, I dare you."

Her voice was seductive and daring, as if she had everything planned, which she did, sort of. Instead of a string of threats like she expected, it laughed. It wasn't a laugh of anger or anything, it was a happy, wholehearted laugh. It was almost terrifying.

*Oh, wow! In all my life, I've never met anyone like you! You're so much like me! But at the same time, you're so much like Sylia! That spunk, that fire in your eyes, that perverted way of thinking, even that unyielding confidence! Oh Pinkamena, I think we're going to get along just fine. I was honestly testing you! I wanted to see if the way you act all day was really you or not, and I'll be honest, you're a lot better than I expected. I see a great future between you and me!*

The smile didn't leave her face, but it did falter. She hadn't expected such a reaction, she hadn't even considered the possibility. It had seemed so angry before, like she had so much rage. She didn't have any second thoughts about the legitimacy of it, it seemed so real. But it was apparently an act, it wasn't angry at all! Is this what she was like? If so, it made sense why people would be curios about her. The fact that she was so like it, made her feel…uneasy, and she didn't get bothered by many things. But, this wasn't the time to think about that, she would have plenty of time to think later. Right now, she had to get answers. She decided to play along and act like she trusted it, it was the only way to get answers.

"Yeah, sure! We can be great friends! We can gossip, talk about stallions and mares, maybe even solve world hunger! But, that's a later conversation topic. For now, let's just take a spin back to the reason you came, the truth. And I'm tired, so can we just get straight to it? I don't want to sound mean, but, as you know, it had been a shitty day! So, I'm asking as a future friend, can we just get to it?"

*Oh, yeah, right. Well, to start off, I need to clear some things up. I will be giving you answers, yes. But not to everything, nor will I be giving hints or anything, I'd prefer to see if you can figure it out on your own. I want to see just how good your detective skills are, without any help. And it's not just answers I'm giving you, it's also a warning. Which I plan on getting to after I answer some of your questions, as they're more important. So, before we can begin, I need to assert a few rules. Rule number one: no interrupting. Unlike Sylia, I will not tolerate it. Rule number two: hold all questions until the end, I'd hate for you ask a question and cause me to lose my place. Finally, rule number three: Don't expect this to become a normal thing. I'm not doing this because I like you, though I do. As I said before, I only do things when it can benefit me, either immediately or in the future, I recommend you do the same. Is that clear?*

Pinkamena's mind was in chaos, she was nervous, confused, and curious all at the same time. She would have gulped, but that would have showed she was nervous. So, she decided to keep face, it's all she could do. If she lost face, she might lose her answers, and she was far too curious now. She was already curious before, but the part about the warning further intrigued her. If something dangerous was coming, she needed to know so she could prepare, and kill it.

"Come on, you've watched me, haven't you? Then you know how good of a listener I am, a lot better than I was. I understand your concerns though, I wasn't such a good listener a few months ago. But I can assure you, I am nothing like who I used to be."

With who she used to be, this conversation would have been very strange. Then again, the way she used to be was very strange. She used to be random, childlike, immature, stupid, annoying, and so many other horrible traits she used to have. But now she was better in so many ways, but, in some ways, she was also worse. She didn't specifically hate anything about how she was now, but she knew some things about how she was, was better. The only thing she would envy about how she used to be, is that was the kind of pony Rainbow would have liked.

*Yeah, I guess your right. Alright, I think we've beat around the bush enough, I'm just going to start by confirming few things Sylia told you. First off, everything she told you about the war, Meotrize, and her family, was all true. Her family was like that, they did live in another dimension, and there was a war between them and Equestria. But she was lying to you about her siblings, specifically, their current whereabouts. She said she had no idea where they currently are, but that was a lie. In fact, you've encountered them before, she just didn't say anything. And don't bother asking, cause I'm not going to tell you who it was. But, I am going to tell you that they will be coming back, and soon. That's not the warning though, that's after I've cleared some things.

As for her parents, she honestly doesn't know if their still around or not. Which means you either haven't encountered them yet, or they've already died. But, that's not the case. Out of both curiosity and spite, I decided to search for them. And I did indeed find then, but whether their alive, dead, or still ethereals, I'll never say. But, other than them, I don't anything else she would be lying about her family. But, that doesn't mean I'm done. There are other things she didn't tell you.

Remember when she was talking about rare birth talents, and how she was the first one in her family to be born with all of them? Well, that's half right. She wasn't lying about being born with some, like photographic memory and bloodlust. And while she was born with the rest, it wasn't natural. I mean, I'm sure you knew that, with their genetic manipulation and all. But this was different, it had an outside influence. Something or someone used certain means to ensure that she would get them all, who or what did it, why or how, I can't tell you. But, before you start trying to figure it out, don't. It's not all that important, knowing won't benefit you in any way, it'll just waste your time.

Anyway, back to the original subject. I'm guessing you're probably curios why Sylia was the first one in her family to get them all, even with outside influence, it doesn't make any sense, I thought the same thing at first. But, after a few years of…observing, I figured out the answer myself. A few dozen generations before Sylia, they lucked out. There's one trait that is extremely rare, can't be forced or created, and no matter the amount of research or genetic engineering, can't be reproduced: Clairvoyance, the ability to see the future.

A trait like that, in hands like theirs, could be an unstoppable weapon. When they first had it, they didn't even understand it. By the time they did, and knew what they could do with it, it was too late. He had died during a revolution, enraging many of the family members, and making sure such a thing wouldn't happen again. But after they learned what they had, it's the one trait they focused on the most. They did everything they could think of, trying generation after generation. But, no matter their efforts, they never got results. Until Sylia

But, it wasn't what they expected. Yes, she can predict the future, just not the immediate one. The one they had before could see weeks into the future, but only in his dreams, so that's why they weren't used. Sylia, on the other hand, was much weaker. It didn't start until a few years after birth, maybe when she was six or seven, I don't remember. But, a completely random and unpredictable times, she would have flashes of the future. They can last from five seconds, to five minutes. As for how far in the future, it could be sometime between the next ten seconds, or the next ten years. It was impossible to tell until it happened, making it almost entirely useless to them. While she did eventually manage to control how often they happened, she couldn't control when.

There are many other truths and secrets Sylia is hiding you, a few of them my own. Some about the war, some about her, some about me, and a few about things you have absolutely no idea about. I understand if you're angry or frustrated, I'd be to if every answer left me with quadruple the amount of questions. But, I assure you, all your questions will be answered eventually. Now, I said earlier that when I was done, I'd answer your questions. But, since I haven't done this in so long, it's drained me more than I expected. So, the amount of questions I can answer before having to go into hibernation is going to have to be limited. I know I said any questions, and I apologize, but, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. But, for now, let's get through the questions. I'll limit to questions to about three, that sound good? Good, then start, and hurry, I'm very tired. And don't think I forgot about your warning, I'm going to give it to you before I leave after your questions. *

Pinkamena had gone back to the same position as before, her head raised up to the ceiling with her eyes. No matter what it said, she didn't react. It's not that nothing it said was shocking, it's just that after everything she had heard, done, and experienced, she was convinced nothing could shock her anymore. But, just like it had said, the explanation had both intrigued and frustrated her. The only question that was answered was if she could trust Sylia, all other important ones weren't, and she hated unanswered questions. And she questions, plenty of them. She didn't want to have to wait for her warning or questions to be answered, she was tired of waiting. But, she was going to wait, she had to. Besides, there was a few questions she might get answered here.

"Is the Clairvoyance trait always visions or dreams? Aren't there any other ways it can show? Because, as you know, I have this thing called The Pinkie Sense. I can't control when it happens either, but that's the only real setback. Through random spasms of body language in specific orders, by trial and error learning what each one means in specific patters, I can predict the future. And I'm not talking about a few weeks into the future, it's usually immediate. The longest one time it took for a prediction to come true was a day, and that was under very special circumstances. It's especially useful for combat, as it helps me predict how and where my enemy attacks from. So, it's practically impossible to for someone to perform a sneak attack on me."

It didn't say anything for a few seconds, she wasn't sure if it was because it was tired or thinking, at least, not until it started laughing. It was much like the laugh before, excepted it didn't sound as enthusiastic.

*You're even better than I expected! You 're smart, pretty, and you can analyze stuff like that in minutes! If I had a physical body and swung that way, you would be my ideal person! More or less, considering how my last relationship went. Anyway, back to your question. Yes, I realized it myself quite awhile ago. That Pinkie Sense of yours is a form of Clairvoyance, a very good one at that. True, the ability to see into the far future would be useful, to a point. But the future can be changed with even the slightest decisions, so, in my opinion, yours is far more useful. You're capable of seeing any immediate threats towards you, making you a very tough opponent to take down in combat. I'd even say you can dodge arrows if you can master it!

But, there are cons. It doesn't give you specific times, sure, it's usually soon, but how soon? An estimate is good, but knowing exactly is crucial. And, this is really a problem only for you, but it won't help other people. The warnings are only meant for you, meaning, any immediate threats to anyone near you won't register if it doesn't damage you. Basically, you can save yourself, but not anyone near you. Best advice I can give you to fix that, don't care about anyone, and you won't have to worry. Now, before I start getting really tired an cranky, onto the next question.*

Pinkamena wanted to think about what questions to ask, but she knew she didn't have that much time to think. She had so much to think about later, but that was then, this was now. Luckily, there was a question she had always been curios about, it was really relevant, but she might as well know.

"Luna had gone through a mental breakdown and became Nightmare Moon, causing her to go to the moon for a millennium. I know this was partially due to Sylia's father, though not entirely. Sylia told me Celestia become something of a mad queen during the war because of the potion, but she did really do anything to Equestria. The only real difference was her erratic and maniac behavior, she didn't seem to change otherwise. But, I can't help but think, did Celestia ever go through something similar? Did she ever become something like Nightmare Moon?"

*That's…not something I can answer. Not that I don't know the answer, because I do. But, I can't tell you, for a lot of reasons. Yes, during the war she was a mad queen, but more for her behavior, but she did have self-control. I won't confirm or deny if she went through such a thing, because if I told you, you would become a bigger target than what you already are. However, I will tell you Celestia is far from innocent. She is not this pure, all knowing and all powerful god she's convinced everyone she is. She's killed, lied, tortured, blackmailed, corrupted, and done so many horrible things you have no idea about. Or, at least, she used to. After exiling her sister to the moon, she's changed, I think. I won't say specifics, but there are two possibilities. Either she's turned over a new leaf after everything, decided to try to become the person she's always pretended to be.

Or, she got even better. Over the thousand years she didn't have to worry about her sister stumbling upon her pastimes, she sharpened her skills of manipulation and such, both are possible. Oh, just a word of advice, don't bother snooping, all you'd be doing is making yourself look suspicious. It doesn't matter how talented or skilled you are, experience beats out everything, and she has plenty of experience. And considering she's already suspicious of you, the odds don't seem to be in your favor. So, if you plan on trying to take down a god, wait do it while she's pissed. Then again, she's practically always pissed. Anyway, go on to the next question.*

Honestly, she wasn't surprised. Even before she changed, something about Celestia had always rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something about her didn't feel…right. But, like it had said, there wasn't a point. She didn't need some evil entity in her head to tell her now would be a bad time, but a second opinion helps. Luckily, she had a plan for that. But, right now, she needed to ask a question, and she had one in mind.

"So, this is something that probably should have been my first question. But, for obvious reason, it didn't take top priority. This is more like two questions, but, I'll ask anyway. What's your gender and what do I call you?"

There was silence in her head, for a solid thirty seconds. It probably hadn't expected such a question, and now she was probably considering whether it should tell her. It might have wanted to stay mysterious to keep more of a fear factor, but since Pinkamena was no longer afraid of her, there was no longer any real reason.

*Wow, I hadn't expected that question for a bit, I thought you'd be focused on current events and wait until everything blows over before trying to get to know me. But, that's fine if you want to go ahead and try, I have no issue with it. I can tell you my gender though, despite how I may appear, I am female. Then again, I think you already figured that out. As for my name, I can't really tell you that. If I told you my name, it would be quite a surprise. Let's just say my origins are closer to home than you think, but that might already be saying too much. If I told you my name, we both you'd try to dig up anything you can about me. And while I'm confident you won't find anything, there's always that one percent chance that you will, and I can't have that.

Anyway, since that was your last question, I'll go ahead with your warning. Now, pay close attention, I'm going to be cryptic since I want to test your skills to the max. Here we go: 'An enemy of the shadow once thought dead, will be returning seeking many heads. Returning with allies in the many, but is he truly foe or family? You're interest in your past will mold your future, causing you to stumble upon the sins of an insane butcher. Your friends and your family depending on your choices may stay, but for every sin you commit, you will pay.' Now, from your experience with Zecora, I've noticed you don't like warnings with rhyme. But since I have so much free time up here, I put a lot of effort into that, so you better appreciate that. Now, I'm exhausted, and I can tell you are too. You have a lot to think about, so I'll leave you be. Have fun with my warning, because I will be watching.[b/]*

Pinkamena felt her presence leave, not sure whether she should feel relieved or frustrated. She silently sighed to herself, but she didn't say anything, nor did she have any emotion on her face. She should have been tired of being frustrated, tired of getting no answers and more questions, tired of having to deal with so many different issues. But, honestly, she was just tired of being tired.

Pinkamena laid her body on the bed, the tension finally leaving as she began to relax her body. She moved her head on her pillow so she could look at the roof, her mind wandering in thought. She had a lot to think about, the warning, her answered and unanswered questions, what she was going to do about Celestia and her guards, so many things that she really didn't feel like dealing with. But, that was for later, now, she would finally sleep. Pinkamena slowly began to close her eyes, feeling like sleep would come very quickly to her. But most of all, she wouldn't have to deal with any more pon-

There was a sudden knocking on her door, the knocks were quick and strong, whoever behind them was obviously in a rush.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! This is the Canterlot Royal Guard!"

A masculine voice suddenly erupted from the other side, loud enough to probably be heard from the house next door.

"Celestia dammit!"


	8. Chapter 6

/-/  
/ Chapter Six: Tired Of Being Tired./ Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction./ by Perfectly Insane/-/

Pinkamena was getting extremely tired of this, first, she had to deal with a couple of idiot customers, then her clone tried to beat her to death, then she had to deal Twilight and her Royal Ass, then she had to get a bit of a history lesson from Zecora, most parts were boring. Then, when she finally had time to sleep after an exhausting day, Sylia decided to tell her everything, well, mostly everything. It was obvious that she was holding back, Pinkamena was questioning whether to trust her before, but now it was obvious. And finally, to top it all off, some weird demon thingy that Pinkamena was temporarily afraid of appeared and gave her 'answers', which gave her mixed emotions. She was already physically exhausted, but now, she was mentally exhausted.

There was a loud banging on the door, causing the door to violently shake, Pinkamena cringed in response.

"WE WILL NOT ASK AGAIN! IN THE NAME OF THE ROYAL GUARD, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

And now, these buckwads wanted her to go back to the castle, probably Celestia wanting to talk to her again about her 'sins'. Honestly, she was getting sick of all of this. She didn't even care about seeing Celestia angry, or playing mind games with her ex-friends, all she wanted to do right now was sleep. But, it doesn't seem like she's going to be sleeping anytime soon, especially considering she had been talking to the voices in her head until the sun came up, she probably wouldn't have been able to get that much sleep anyway.

"Alright! Hold on to your horses! I'm coming!"

Pinkamena held back a chuckle, her pun being the cause. It's true, she had changed immensely over the last few months. But, it was the little things that stay the same. Her sense of humor had stayed the same, well, her jokes were sometimes dirtier and more morbid than what they used to be. Sometimes a pun here, a joke there, pretty much the same thing she used to do. But, since she took so little things seriously now, they were more common. Despite being physically and emotionally exhausted, she still made them.

After slowly making her way to the door, purposely moving slowly to aggravate the guards, she opened the door. As she expected, there were two guards on the other side, both with serious looks on their faces. Like the rest of the Canterlot Guard, there were two variations. The bulky white guard covered in gold armor, and gray guards covered in gold armor. They looked identical to the ones that had escorted her to Canterlot, and now, thanks to Zecora, she knew why they all looked alike.

"So, two, big, muscular stallions show up to a young mare's bedroom early in the morning, how could this possibly go wrong?"

Pinkamena asked sarcastically, looking at both guards in a suggestive, sadistic manner. Of course, she wasn't serious. As interesting as it would be to have a gang bang with Canterlot guards, one of her fantasies, it would probably never happen. They're way too serious all the time, and they probably go through self-control training to restrain themselves. It definitely won't happen now until the whole Celestia thing blows away, which she feels is going to be a huge pain until it does.

When the guards didn't respond, the look on her face slowly left, being replaced with a bored one. After sighing, she looked at the guards.

"So, what do you want now?"

She asked in an uninterested response, at this point, with how tired she was, she couldn't give less bucks. The guard on her life, the white one, began to pull out a scroll. Identical to the one she had seen before, with some overly long, boring letter. She was willing to deal with the one before because she was curious, one had never been read to her before. But now, she had experienced it, she never wanted to again.

She quickly put her hoof on top of the scroll as he was pulling it out, giving him an intimidating stare.

"Don't pull that out, I am far too tired to deal with another one of those. Whatever it is, you can just tell me. You don't need some fancied up letter written by Celestia to tell me that, if you start reading that scroll, I can't guarantee your safety." She said with an annoyed tone, the guard she was talking to said nothing in response.

He wanted to retort, to tell her just how much trouble she could get in for threatening a guard. But, he and his partner were under strict orders to get her to Canterlot as soon as possible, no delays, no pit stops. Considering the situation, he understood why. He quickly put the scroll back into the bag on his side, making sure to keep an eye on her while he was doing it. His partner did nothing in all this, he wasn't order to. He was a backup, just in case anything happened. He was also a recently recruited guard, which meant he wasn't allowed to talk unless spoken too. They would have sent more guards, but with what recently happened, they need as many guards as they can get.

He was about to speak, then she interrupted him, putting a hoof in front of his face in a stopping gesture.

"Wait, don't tell me. 'Dear Pinkamena Diane Pie, please come to Canterlot, I have uncovered new evidence overnight, totally not stuff I made up, so I can now arrest you. I'm going to scream baseless accusations at you because I can, love Celestia.' Am I right?"

She said in a sarcastic tone, making gestures with her right hoof as she did so, obviously making fun of Celestia. No sane pony would make fun of Celestia by themselves, so much as in front of Royal Canterlot Guards. Pinkamena wasn't sane, but there was another reason she did this so cockily. She was one of The Elements of Harmony, literally one of the most important ponies in Equestria. Just because she doesn't talk to the other five, doesn't mean she isn't one.

An Element of Harmony wouldn't get arrested unless the charges were drastic, such as murder, treachery, etc. Even then, they'd still get special privileges. Pinkamena was fully aware of this, and abused it to the fullest every opportunity she got.

The guards grinded their teeth, anger flooding through them. How dare she make fun of Celestia! Their generous, benevolent, powerful leader! Celestia has given the privilege of being an Element to her, and yet she talks so disrespectfully about her! It Infuriated them to no end! But, there was nothing they could do.

Pinkamena was looking at them expectantly, noticing the anger they were trying to hold back, and enjoying every second of it. There were a lot of things she liked doing, but one of her favorites, was getting people angry. Ponies were at their best when they were at their worst, when a pony is angry, their true colors come out. Their thoughts, their feelings, their everything. Well, that, and completely screwing people over. That was fun too.

"P-princess Celestia wants you, and the rest of The Elements to come to the castle. Something has come up, or, more specifically, someone. She said this is a potential threat to Equestria."

Pinkamena could tell he was barely able to hold himself back, and her smiling wasn't helping. But her smile slowly faded, as the guards' words hit her. She wasn't really concerned about there being a threat to Equestria, that was a normal thing, and she didn't care. It was about the timing. Just hours ago, she had been told that some threat mysterious shadow threat would be coming. From voices in her head, but a warning nonetheless. But, it was mostly her curiosity.

"A threat? What kind of threat?"

She asked curiously, wanting to get as much detail as possible. But the guard just smiled, which was unsettling, she had never seen a guard smile before.

"That was in the scroll, maybe if you were respectful, you would know. I guess you'll have to wait until we get to Canterlot, come on! We've wasted enough time!"

The guards separated, one going to the fight side of the door, and one to the left, both on the outside waiting for her. The one that had just been talking gestured her to go, that smile on his facing seeming to have disappeared. She wanted to try to get the information from them, but she knew they wouldn't give it to them. She knew the how guards worked by now, there was no point in arguing with them. She sighed again, tired of dealing with this political stuff all the time. She was tired of having sleeping problems. Tired of being left to the mercy of the voices in her head. Tired of everything, but most of all, she was tired of being tired.


	9. Chapter 7

/-/  
/ Chapter Seven: The Terrible Tyrant. / Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction. / by Perfectly Insane /-/

Boredom. It is honestly, by far, the worst enemy of any sentient species. There is a very high number of actions done out of boredom, and even if it's not, most reasons stem from boredom. Curiosity comes from boredom, because when you're bored, you consider the details, and start asking questions. Anger can come from a person being bored and initiating conflict, which can either anger someone, or give them satisfaction. Depression can happen because, when people are bored and alone, they're left alone with their thoughts, and people tend to be very self-destructive. Yes, not every reason can be traced back to boredom, but a good portion of them can. People need distractions, entertainment, conflict, drama, whether their doing it consciously or not, they everything they can to avoid boredom.

But what about things that can't keep themselves distracted? That they can't find some form of entertainment to keep them busy, that they're stuck with their boredom. To bored all the time, to have nothing to distract, that would be…pitiful. But what if there was something worse? Take a god, for example. If they were omnipotent, omnipresent, omni powerful, and all powerful? If everything was predictable? If they had everything down to a routine, because they already know what's going to happen? That would be the worst kind of boredom, it would take a bit, but not even a god could resist that kind of boredom for too long.

Pinkamena, with a guard in front of her and behind, walked through Ponyville early in the morning. Occasionally, since she didn't get a lot of sleep last night, she would drowse off. Luckily, the guards would wake her up. Eventually, she stopped. The reason she stayed awake, was because she noticed something, something strange. There were no other ponies around the town, other than abnormal amount of guards. There were guards everywhere, normally, there were maybe two or three. But now, there were squads of them. That letter from earlier was no joke, there really was some huge threat.

She understood that there it was very early, but this was Ponyville! Everypony here was weird in their own special way, half the town waking up this early isn't honestly that weird. But, other than the guards, there was not a single pony in sight. They didn't even use a train to take her to Canterlot, they were a chariot being pulled by four Pegasi waiting for her. The town of Ponyville was seemed to be evacuated, it was then filled with tons of guards, and there was a private chariot to Canterlot just for her, this wasn't a joke, this was serious.

Slowly and cautiously, she stepped into the chariot. The guards from before not following her, they watched her get in and then signaled the Pegasi to go. She felt a little sick at first, as this was her first time in a chariot, but she got used to it. After she was well into the air, the guards began to walk towards another group and began to talk to them. She was slightly confused, but she understood that whatever was going on, it probably needed as much able bodies as possible. Then, the Pegasi suddenly lunged forward, nearly giving Pinkamena whiplash. It wasn't anything like with Rainbow Dash, there were four Pegasi instead of just one. But, she adjusted. While four Pegasi were faster one, Rainbow was a very fast Pegasus, so it didn't take long for her to adjust.

Even by chariot, the trip from Ponyville to Canterlot would be a long one. Pinkamena, both sating her curiosity, and trying to find a way to pass the time, looked down on the ground. Like she expected, it was hard to tell exactly what was going on. Both from the height, and from how fast the chariot was going. But, from what she could see, was the lack of ponies. She could see all Ponyville from up here, and there wasn't a single civilian pony in sight, just guards. There even seemed to be defenses outside Ponyville, guards working as sentry's, all the entries being blocked off.

Even when they left Ponyville, there were no carriages or anything on the roads. No travelers or hitchhikers, just groups of guards patrolling the roads. How did she miss this? It's like the entire town of Ponyville was completely evacuated, and replaced by guards in preparation of an attack. Did this happen while she was dealing with Sylia and The Voice? If it was quiet, that would make sense. When she was taken by the guards to Canterlot yesterday, there were still plenty of other ponies around. Overnight was the only time it could have happened, she would have noticed it otherwise. But why didn't they get her first? Being an Element, she should have been one of the first to be evacuated. Maybe because of the whole situation with Celestia, priorities changed.

Time seemed to fly as she was observing the ground below, thoughts of everything happening going through her mind. Sooner than she expected, they arrived in Canterlot. Surprisingly, Canterlot seemed to be the same as Ponyville, except more. There were guards everywhere, and no civilians. Except these guards were better armed, they were bigger in number, and seemed to be doing more. Since Canterlot had walls, the guards had to patrol on them and around the city. There were also in the towers working as sentry's, it was way more defended than Ponyville. And, like before the changelings attacked, the recognizable pink shield was around Canterlot. Which could only mean one thing, changelings.

The chariot passed through the shield with no problems, for whatever reason, she felt relieved when it did. As soon as the chariot entered Canterlot, it went straight towards the castle. There seemed to be some sort of landing pad for chariots, surrounded by other guards. The Pegasi slowly landed, making her happy she was no longer blasting through the air. The guards said nothing to her as she slowly got out, they only stared at her intently. She still felt slightly sick from the ride, but not the point where she couldn't keep face. As soon as her hooves touched the ground, she entered the castle, knowing Celestia would want her there as soon as possible.

The halls of the castle seemed empty, well, emptier than usual. There were no guards in the hall watching over her or guarding the rooms, if she had to guess, they were probably patrolling the streets. The trip to the throne room was usually boring on its own, but now, with no guards to annoy on the way, the boredom was agonizing. Eventually, after what felt like hours of mind-boggling boredom, she arrived at the throne room. Surprisingly, the rest of the main six seemed to be waiting for her. Rarity and Applejack were arguing about something, Fluttershy was trying to calm them down, but going unnoticed. Rainbow was hovering above them and was also arguing. And Twilight was behind them, and seemed to be rubbing her temples, probably because of a headache.

But they all stopped when they noticed Pinkamena, except for Twilight, she just continued to rub her temples.

"What took you so long!? We've been waiting here for twenty minutes!"

Rainbow shouted at her angrily, throwing her hooves up as she did so. Rarity and Applejack didn't say anything, as Rainbow seemed to voice their thoughts. Fluttershy was too shy to speak up, and Twilight just seemed further annoyed. Before Pinkamena could retort, Celestia herself opened to doors to the throne room.

"Everypony's here, good. Please, all of you, come inside, we have much to discuss."

She said calmly, as she looked down at all the ponies in front of her, except for Pinkamena, she only glanced at her when she came in. She then walked back in the throne room, waiting for them to follow her. They did as she said, after bowing when she came in, and entered the room. Other than Rainbow shooting her a glare, they didn't pay any attention to her. She was happy about this, she was way too tired to deal with Rainbow and the rest right now. She followed behind them, with an annoyed look on her face. As soon as she walked in, the door behind her was shut by Celestia's magic.

Celestia was sitting in her throne, looking down to the rest of the ponies in the room. Like the halls, there were no guards in here, not even Luna was anywhere to be seen. There were only seven ponies in the room, the main six, and Celestia. Twilight and the rest sat in the area in front of the throne, the same place Pinkamena was in the day before. They all had patient looks on their faces, except for Rainbow, she had an annoyed one on hers, she had grown tired of waiting.

Pinkamena, on the other hoof, didn't really want to show her interest. She walked over to one of the windows of the windows of the throne room, and looked out to the city below. She didn't want to show how curious she was, she wanted to look like she wasn't listening, when she was. Celestia's face turned from a calm one, to a worried one. She looked down on all her little ponies, and sighed.

"Sombra is alive." 


	10. Chapter 8

/-/  
/ Chapter Eight: Trust Is Earned, Not Given. / Story: Insanity Is Like An Addiction. / by Perfectly Insane /-/

After Pinkamena's declaration, an awkward silence, exchanged glances, and short conversations, Celestia declared that she had other things she needed to attend to, and that they can leave until they were called back. Which was half true, there were many preparations she had to make under the threat of a changeling attack, she also didn't want Pinkamena in the same room as the others. Ever since she found out about her mind state, she needs to keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed away from the other elements. Either out of fear of what she would do to them, or she might corrupt them.

She was fine with her not talking, she was only there on the slight chance she would know something. But when she did talk, and the things she did, Celestia realized just how deranged she was. To speak like that not only in front of The Elements of Harmony, but to also take such a disrespectful tone towards the most powerful being in Equestria. That wasn't just insane, that was fearless! It was hard to believe she wasn't a Meotrizen, because she certainly acted a lot like one. She sent them out of the throne room, telling them she'd call them back if anything happened. And to be on their guard, the changelings could attack anywhere, at any anytime.

"Well, that shined some light on the situation."

Immediately after the massive doors behind them closed, Pinkamena made a joke, breaking the awkward silence. This wasn't the first time she's done this, even after her personality change, she always tried to crack jokes to break silence, even if they were occasionally dirty. But this time, it seemed they really weren't in the mood.

"What the hay is wrong with you?!"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew right in front of Pinkamena, her hooves thrown up in the air and an angry look on her face, Pinkamena wasn't too surprised by this, she partly expected a response like this. But, surprisingly, none of the others did their usual reactions. Fluttershy would try to hold Rainbow back, Twilight would usually avoid getting involved, preferring to observe the relationship than to get in a situation that could potentially violent. Applejack and Rarity were usually the ones who diffuse the situation, and Pinkamena usually just cracked jokes and didn't take anything seriously. Usually, things didn't get violent. Ever since the whole Canterlot Changeling incident, they've been reluctant to resort to violence.

"Sorry, I would offer a list, but I left it at home."

Pinkamena retorted back sarcastically, she could have done better, but she was exhausted from last night's endeavors. This seemed to make Rainbow even angrier, the veins on her head popping to the point of being visible, but Pinkamena remained unfazed. But then, surprisingly, she calmed down. Her wings retracted and she hovered to the ground, she had a look of…worry on her face.

"Pinkie, I'm tired of getting angry with you. I never wanted to get angry with you, I don't like being angry. Sure, me and Applejack argue all the time, but that's because we care about each other. And despite everything, I still care about you, we all do. We've talked it over, and we've all agreed to help you. I'm not sure what happened to you, or why you feel you can't trust in us to help you, but that's okay. You don't have to tell us anything."

Rainbow put her hoof on Pinkamena's shoulder, a genuine smile on her face, while Pinkamena had a shocked one on hers. The others behind her also had smiles on their faces, even Twilight, though hers looked less genuine. She wanted to believe this was a trick, but she could tell from the looks in their eyes, it wasn't. She felt a warmth through her body, a feeling she had thought she forgot, happiness. Parts of her straight mane started to curl up, her eyes began to tear up, she was close to becoming Pinkie again.

Then, suddenly, a darkness consumed her. There was no emotion that could describe it, no words, just darkness. It felt evil, like something was possessing her, but it also felt familiar. It overshadowed the warmth, as if it was never there in the first place, replacing it with an unsettling coldness, a feeling she knew well. Her hair went back to being straight, her eyes were no longer teary, she no longer felt the happiness. Pinkamena scoffed, knocking away Rainbow's hoof with her own, any signs of her giving in seeming to disappear.

"Trust you? Do you really think it's that easy just to trust you? Because it's not!"

The smile from their faces disappeared after she said that, as the hopes they had that the Pinkie they loved would come back left them.

"Maybe before what happened I trusted you, but now? After everything that's happened, I've learned trusting others doesn't work! Trust isn't something that's given to someone because of their job or social status! Trust is something earned! You earn it through actions and time spent together, I'm not going to give you my trust just because we were friends once, that's not how it works!"

She yelled at them ferociously, some of them cringing in response. This was the first time they've ever truly heard her angry. Frustrated and annoyed? Sure, but never angry. While some were afraid, others, like Rainbow Dash, were worried. Worried that something was hurting her to the point of anger, she knew she wasn't angry at them, she couldn't be, not with that kind of look in her eyes. No, something else was wrong with her, something painful.

"Besides,"

Pinkamena looked down, her mane covering her face, her tone now a sadder one than before.

"Even if I were to tell you, it wouldn't make any difference, you couldn't help me. The thing that's wrong with me isn't something you can just fix, it's not that easy and it's far too late. I've done things, horrible things none of you even know about. And even if were to be happy and normal again, the guilt that I would feel for all the things I've done would destroy me."

She said, barely more than a whisper, but somehow, they all still heard her. She didn't sound angry any more, she just sounded sad and hurt, like someone who had been betrayed. She turned around quickly, as if she was preparing to leave. Rainbow was about to stop her, but decided not she, she felt that Pinkamena wanted to be alone.

"I…need to go, I have things I need to do. Please, just stop trying to help me, you're only making it worse."

With that, Pinkamena ran down the hallway, leaving Rainbow and the rest by themselves, worried for their friend.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

In a black space, like the void, two figures stood in it. They seemed to be floating, or maybe that was because there was no ground. The figure on the left had no shape, it wasn't even corporeal. It was visible, but looked like very thick fog. It had a dark blue color to it, which made it the brightest thing in there. On the right, across from the blue figure, was one almost identical to it. The only difference was shape and color, it seemed to be bigger than the blue one, and had a redder color to it, dark enough to almost be black.

"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Their voices were also impossible to identify, they sounded like dozens of male and female voices overlapping each other, making it hard to tell the gender of the speaker.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You can't just do that to her! She had a chance for happiness, and then you just overlapped it with your bloodlust!"

The blue figure seemed to spike when it spoke, almost as if it's emotions affected its physical state. The red figure remained unfazed.

"I had no choice, if I left her the way she was, she would have become that immature idiot again. And if that happens, there's a good choice she'll stay the way, and I can't have that."

The blue figure seemed to spike even more after that, while the red one remained calm.

"Why? Because of some selfish reason you won't tell me?"

The red figure spiked slightly, as if it was annoyed.

"If she's happy and goes back to the way she was, then you won't be able to take her over, which means you'll fade away. And if you fade away, then so do I! I don't know about you, but I don't plan on disappearing from existence because you didn't feel like hurting her feelings. I refuse to go out like that!"

The red figure spiked, but as soon as it happened, it was gone. The blue one noticed this, and shrunk in size in response, not wanting to make it mad.

"S-still, that doesn't mean you can just take away her happiness like that! She has a life of her own! Just because you're selfish, doesn't me-"

Suddenly, the blue figure was silenced. The red one had outstretched a part of itself, almost like a hand.

"Selfish? I'm doing this partly for you. Besides, I have too much planned for her, I won't let her give up now. I much prefer her the way she is, instead of that bumbling idiot she was. I want her to stay like this so I can see how she progress, and, when the time is right, you will take her over. Now, leave me, before I decided otherwise."

The red figure pulled back, and as soon as it did, the blue one disappeared from the room leaving the red one by itself. It seemed to stay there for a moment, just thinking to itself. An image then appeared above it, lighting up that part of the place. It showed the streets of Canterlot, passing by buildings, as if it was looking through the eyes of a pony. Every now and then, pink hooves could be seen under them, as if they were running.

"Oh Pinkie, I have so much planned for you." 


End file.
